


[授权翻译]我不可亦不愿后悔之物/Things I Can't and Won't Feel Sorry For

by kiy900



Series: 物语 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, running parallel to canon, 与正史平行, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 性摩擦, 手活
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Things I Can't and Won't Feel Sorry For by n_a_feathers.对巴里来说分隔他的两个世界很简单。直到并非如此。《我不可掌控亦不欣赏之物》续作。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things I Can't and Won't Feel Sorry For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655955) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



> Many thanks to n_a_feathers for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Honestly, I did not expect a continuation coming, THANK YOU n_a_feathers!! *burst into tears* I hope all of you could enjoy this as much as I do!!!!  
> 非常感谢n_a_feathers与我们分享这篇美妙的冷闪文，并允许我翻译成中文！完全没有料到竟然会有第二部，谢谢羽毛大大！！！（哇哇大哭）希望大家能和我一样喜爱并享受其中！！！
> 
> PDF、Mobi、Epub电子书格式下载请点击： [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzVJ1SxFje35UExwMVpleHhkaGs) 或 [百度网盘](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1skMf30D) 。
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；  
> Joe West = 乔·韦斯特 ； Henry Allen = 亨利·艾伦 ； Iris West = 艾瑞斯·韦斯特 ；  
> Cisco Ramon = 西斯科·雷蒙 ； Caitlin Snow = 凯特琳·斯诺 ；  
> Lisa Snart (Golden Glider) = 丽莎·斯纳特（金色滑翔者）； Mick Rory (Heatwave) = 米克·罗伊（热浪）；  
> Hartley Rathaway (Pied Piper) = 哈特利·拉瑟威（魔笛手）；Mark Mardon (Weather Wizard) = 马克·马登（天气巫师）；  
> Axel Walker (Trickster) = 阿克塞尔·沃克（魔术师）；Evan McCulloch (Mirror Master) = 埃文·麦卡洛克（镜像大师）；  
> Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) = 奥利弗·奎恩（绿箭）；Vandal Savage = 汪达尔·萨维奇；  
> Sara Lance (White Canary) = 莎拉·兰斯（白金丝雀）；Rip Hunter = 里普·亨特；  
> Ray Palmer (The Atom) = 雷·帕尔默（原子）；Martin Stein (Fire Storm) = 马丁·斯坦恩（火风暴）；  
> Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (Fire Storm) = 杰弗逊·杰克逊，昵称“贾克斯”（火风暴）；  
> Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl) = 肯德拉·桑德斯（鹰女）；Eobard Thawne (Reverse-Flash) = 艾尔博德·斯旺（逆闪电）

巴里重新出现在莱生活里之后的那个早上，莱耸耸肩卸下缠在身上的疲倦滑下床，一路走进卫生间。他扭了扭僵硬的脖子放松，接着站直向镜子说话。

“麦卡洛克。”

闹市之战过后的差不多一个星期里，莱看到那张浮在他镜面上的脸就焦虑；现在如果叫了几秒后麦卡洛克还没有出现，他反而会担心。

“好的嘞，老大？”

“我们有个行动要计划，叫大家集合。”

麦卡洛克向他敬了个礼，莱再度开口的时候他已经半转过身。

“还有，麦卡洛克？”苏格兰人停了下来，“从今天开始定时监控星际实验室。”

 

***

 

“嗨，巴仔！”

“嘿，艾瑞斯，乔。抱歉我迟到了。”巴里一边说一边把外套挂在门边。

乔从厨房里探出脑袋，他正在里面准备他们每周惯常的家庭聚餐。“你准时的那天肯定连地狱都要冰封了。”

“好啦好啦，”巴里难为情地低下头，“我知道。”

艾瑞斯走上去抱了抱他。她抽开身体拉住他的手臂时面带担忧。“一切都还好吧？”

“没事，一切都很好。”他知道避开她的视线看起来会像是他正在隐瞒些什么，可是他还没有办法让自己鼓起勇气对上她的目光。尽管他现在回到了家里和所有人又重新来往，但他还是甩不掉自己竟然在奇点事件后就这样干脆逃跑所带来的羞愧。他知道艾瑞斯真的关心他——即使不是以他以前希望的方式——可那只令他感觉更加难受。于是他看向一边说：“只是有事情不小心拖住了。”

“闪电侠的事？”艾瑞斯问道，勾起他的手臂把他带向餐厅。

巴里搔了搔后脑勺然后耸了耸肩。“算是吧，也不全是。”

“ **算是吧？也不全是？** ”艾瑞斯借力一拉他的手臂于是他们面对面站着，“现在你让我好奇起来了。”

“什么事也没有。”巴里倒退了一小步，“我发誓。”

显然那是说错了话。艾瑞斯的反应和当作他承认有罪一模一样。她鬼鬼祟祟地回头瞥了厨房一眼，接着拽起巴里的手臂把他拖进客厅，这样乔不离开厨房就看不到他们了。巴里开始觉得自己有点像是只布娃娃。

她神秘兮兮地凑上前，问他的时候声音里带上一丝兴奋。“巴塞洛缪·亨利·艾伦，你是不是有什么东西瞒着我？你这段时间是不是谈恋爱了？”

巴里非常勉强才没有手忙脚乱地后退。他不想骗她。他们从小学起就是至亲的挚友，习惯了和对方无话不谈（当然，除了他对她的深深迷恋）。与此同时，他没办法告诉她发生了什么事是因为连他自己也都还没有完全弄懂。况且卷进整个故事里的各种秘密不应该由他说出来。

他苦起脸，找不到有什么解释能比“这很复杂。”更好。

巴里不愿意细说，艾瑞斯似乎也并不是很失望。“总而言之，我很高兴。我知道亨利立刻离开让你很不好受，但你最近看起来不错……很快乐。”她露出微笑，友善地摆腰撞了他一下，“至少告诉我她的名字吧。”

巴里呆愣地把嘴巴张得太久很难看上去不一脸可疑，接着乔拿着一大摞餐盘从厨房里走出来救了他一命。“晚餐准备好了，”乔宣布道，“还有几个盘子要端出来。巴仔？”

“我还是去帮忙比较好。”巴里胡乱往身后摆了摆手结结巴巴地说，接着立刻转头以不运用能力的最快速度逃进厨房这个安全区。他现在多希望自己刚刚什么也没有说，这简直是史上最糟糕的主意。艾瑞斯是个记者；自从认识她起她就一向爱刨根问底。巴里刚刚基本上就是让她把全部兴趣都集中到他的爱情生活上了。

艾瑞斯那简单的要求—— **至少告诉我她的名字吧** ——引发了一堆巴里以前甚至都还没有考虑过的烦恼。这让他开始思考无赖帮以外的人（因为至今为止无赖帮对这件事其实还挺无所谓的——至少是那些已经知道的人）知道他和莱的事情会怎么想。他到底该从哪里开始向他的家人朋友解释这件事？

最显而易见的起点会是讨论 **不是她的名字，是他的名字** ，而那本身就已经是场会让他紧张不安得要死的对话，他完全不想现在进行。巴里基本上可以确定没有人会在意，可是在中城警局的这些年里他见过听过太多事情，而且在他心底里总是有股挥之不去的感觉不断在问“万一出事了呢？”

一旦解决了 **其实是个男人** 的问题，他接着当然还有不断增加的‘中年’‘罪犯’‘出卖过我们’和‘把我的一个朋友绑在炸弹上面又打伤另一个和他哥哥以查出我的秘密身份’这些重重障碍要对付。他看不出自己的家人朋友怎么可能不会把这当作背叛。

逃避现在似乎是个更轻松的选择。

等他双手拿满东西回到桌边，他问了艾瑞斯她最新的那篇报道怎么样了。那天晚上稍后，他没敦促几次她就开始解释她准备挖掘的房地产诈骗案。

 

***

 

“你为什么住在这里？”

莱的目光向上一闪，他整个人靠着沙发背，一条腿横搭在另一条腿上以便把正阅读的一本书架在上面。巴里在小厨房里闲晃；出于某个莱猜不透的原因，对方在过去的十五分钟内慢悠悠地研究了整个房间。莱向他扬起一根眉毛提问。

“我的意思是，你别怪我说话不好听，但这地方可不是最好的住处。”他扯了扯厨房壁柜和墙面接缝处上脱落的一块油漆。莱原本想抱怨对方在他家里搞破坏，但巴里说得没错，然而他不准备承认这里确实有点破烂。“闪电劈中我之前我住的公寓都比这里好，那时候我才毕业没几年，你以偷钻石为生。”

“那么巴里，我该住在什么地方呢？”莱饶有兴致地拖着调子说道，标记下自己读到哪里然后任书本落在胸膛合上，“温莎山庄的豪宅里？周围有好几里修剪整齐的草坪，每个房间都挂一幅波洛克的画？”

巴里走向沙发。“你真的喜欢波洛克吗？你把《火与冰》给烧了。”

“我喜欢大家会为他花多少钱，”莱带着坏笑坐直，任由书本滑到地板上。巴里很快就坦然接受了明显的邀请爬上沙发分开腿骑在他身上，往后扭了扭直到自己舒舒服服地坐上莱的大腿。“按米克的话来说就是，有钱佬就爱在这些无聊玩意儿上死命花钱。”

“你好好笑。你们两个都好好笑。 **而且** 你还没回答我的问题。”

莱耸了耸肩。“也许我喜欢这里。”

“但你还有别的地方，对吧？”巴里试探道，“比如你们上次为了镜像大师的事全体躲进去的那间屋子。”

“我是有。”莱最终让步了。自从他们的 **亲敌之举** 开始，他和巴里就一直遵守着一项不说出口的约定，他们不会去问对方太多超级英雄/超级恶棍上的事情。莱觉得这令一切变得好玩得多，让挑战变得更难。巴里很可能不会同意吧。

不过看来巴里今天想测试一下界限，莱可不准备让他轻松得手。万一有朝一日这一切陷入危机，这小鬼至少需要一份可以合理推诿的借口。

“所以？”

“所以什么？”

巴里大感挫败地呻吟一声。“你这辈子就不能好好回答我一次吗？”

“那又有什么好玩呢？”莱伸出手把手指穿进巴里的指缝。真相是如果巴里不是每次想要莱的陪伴时都会来到这个特定的地方，他绝对不会在这所公寓里度过这么长时间。确实，巴里偶尔会在圣人与罪人露面，但他在那里太惹人注目，明显不自在又显得突兀。莱有时候会思考巴里身上的那股不适是因为身为一个中产阶级家的小鬼出现在工人阶层的酒吧里，还是因为他只是不想别人在公开场合看到他和莱在一起。不管是出于哪个原因，只要巴里在圣人与罪人出现，莱就不会在那里逗留很久。

“别再说我了。”莱把巴里的手拉过来，开始玩他的手指企图让他分心不要在意话题转移，“闪电侠的奇妙世界里正在发生什么事呢，”他开始一边列出昵称一边扣下巴里的手指，“猩红神速者，神速君王，世界上最快的男人，动态之主，深红彗星？”

他太专心于思考那些越听越傻的称呼，甚至没有注意到巴里绷紧了身体。莱抬起头看时巴里挪开了视线，抽回手耸了耸肩。“地球二的麻烦事。你肯定不想知道的。”

真是个小心谨慎的回答。莱很确定自己真的想知道，但是假如巴里不愿意说，莱可以自己私底下偷偷调查。麦卡洛克的报告提到上周有个新来的男人在星际实验室里出没，也许和他有关系。莱迟早会彻查个一清二楚，他有大把时间和一支队伍任他差遣。不过现在，看到巴里肩膀僵直，莱可以放过这件事。开点不合时宜的小玩笑比紧追不舍更好。

“所以 **假设** 无赖帮下周要打劫赌马场的投注箱，”莱笑得一脸无辜问道，“你可能会因为其他事情忙得没法出现？”

巴里的肩膀几不可察地放松下来，发出一声无可奈何的长叹。“我还以为你喜欢我出现？那不是我们的约定吗？”

“确实，但是马登这阵子——”莱摆了摆手，想找个合适的词，“——很好斗。觉得我没有了以前的锐气，觉得该由他来掌权。在闪电侠不来插手的情况下全身而退，这应该可以让他回到自己的位置上。”

这并非全部都是骗人。莱从招募马登的那刻起就知道他一直都会是个讨厌鬼。莱没有看漏他最近一直想讨好队里其他成员的样子，可能是在为叛变打基础。如果他以为莱这么轻易就会交出无赖帮的掌控权，他可就大错特错了。而如果他以为莱还活着的时候其他无赖会跟随他，那么他的妄想症比想象中的还严重。

巴里装出一副思考的样子，但最后还是让步了，他的体热烘暖了莱的大腿。“好吧，不过这只是因为我宁愿要你不要他。”

“我知道你宁愿要我。”莱压低声音磁性十足地开玩笑说，凑上前在巴里扁起的嘴唇上印下一个吻。

亲完，他往后一倒靠在扶手上。巴里生气地瞪着他，纯粹是在装装样子；莱看得到他努力压下快乐的笑容时唇角一抽一抽想往上翘。不过他倒是从沙发上下来了，有点不知道该把自己瘦长的腿往哪里摆。

“你是不是得回家了？”莱取笑他，弯腰去拿地上的书，“快到门禁时间了。”

“其实……艾瑞斯可能怀疑我有女——我有交往对象了。”

莱用眼角余光瞄着巴里。“真的。”

“我什么也没告诉她，”巴里急忙安抚他，“但是如果我不回家，她和乔不会觉得奇怪的。”

“所以用你那拐弯抹角的方式来讲，你是想问……”

巴里仅仅是犹豫了一会儿便说：“我可以留下来过夜吗？”莱把这视为一场小胜。

“当然。”

 

***

 

如果艾瑞斯没有说错而他真的有个秘密女友，巴里想那应该会是像帕蒂·斯皮沃特这样的人。

帕蒂不吝情地夸奖他，她说的话如果放在不过是一年之前，很可能会让他目瞪口呆绊到自己的脚摔跤。他确实还是有一点结巴，但那只是遇到新来而且对他兴趣又有点过于浓厚的人时他自然而然的反应罢了，这他也没办法。他习惯了在他不是闪电侠的日常生活里融入背景，通常都是为了自我保护。然而他也不能否认有人关心他的报告书到会去读的地步——而且不是一份两份，是所有——那让他有些飘飘然。

在其他任何时间这都会是件很棒的事，但是在他放任帕蒂稍微向他调情几句甚至也给予了一点回应的时候，他胃里有一股酸涩的共同犯罪感。逻辑上来讲他知道自己不需要有这种感觉，知道这感觉没有道理。不管他和莱正在做的是什么，那既不正常也并非认真。他不能告诉帕蒂 **对不起，我已经有** ……他到底该说什么呢？男朋友？互助的死敌？有限度亲热的敌手？他们从来没有谈论过；实际上他们极尽一切所能顾左右而言他。他们用玩笑掩盖不安然后用亲吻封住疑问。

有时候他有股强烈至极的冲动想拉住莱的肩膀直接问他：“这个算什么？我们算什么？”可是他脑海里的计划酝酿得越久，一遍遍练习他想说的话直到那些话简明扼要的时间越长，他的勇气就越发薄弱，然后最终他又落入了同样的日常任其自然。

他知道这很傻，可他只想要个名义。

有些时候他差点允许自己想这有可能变成某些真实的东西。每当莱心不在焉地亲吻他送他出门，又或者是每当他在巴里从噩梦中惊醒，乘着破晓前的光线贴在巴里肩上不断喃喃低语的时候，他都有这样的感觉。那些都是相爱的人才会做的事情，对吧？他不会知道。他单恋了艾瑞斯太久，从来没有经历过正常的恋爱。不管他再怎么努力，和琳达之间一开始燃烧的烈火在他们亲热失败的时候已经只剩下灰烬。等他发现艾瑞斯爱他（ **那是另一条时间线，不是这条，永远都不会是这条** ，他叛逆的脑子这样补充）接着终于和琳达分手的时候，那基本上就只是走个过场。也许这缓慢滑入居家生活的状态到头来 **确实** 是正常的。

莱应该会知道。

可莱不说。

而巴里也不准备问。

所以这就只是这样。

直到并非如此。

巴里甩开这个念头所带来的不安，跟着帕蒂走向犯罪现场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题改自[The Mountain Goats的《Cotton》歌词](http://kiy900.lofter.com/post/328bb0_d6199f2)（点击查看）。
> 
> PDF、Mobi、Epub电子书格式下载请点击： [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzVJ1SxFje35UExwMVpleHhkaGs) 或 [百度网盘](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1skMf30D) 。


	2. 第二章

“鲨鱼攻击！”

那句话加上开门的声音是巴里得到的唯一警告，紧接着他就遭到六十几公斤金闪闪的亮片和皮革从背后扑上来挠他痒痒。

丽莎的偷袭不应该吓到巴里的——这绝对不是她第一次趁他不备袭击成功——但每次不穿制服的时候见到她巴里心中都会涌起一小股恐慌，然后才想起她现在也是秘密中的一环了。巴里象征性地努力了几下想甩开她，但很快就放弃投降。“天，你怎么可能会知道那回事的？”

丽莎继续挂在他脖子上，咧嘴大笑。“废话，油管啊。有人抓拍到你了。视频超搞笑的，我们全都看了……看了好多次。”

哈特利踏着更加冷静的步子尾随丽莎漫步进莱的公寓。他手里提着一个购物袋，往莱那边猛地一伸。“快换装。今天是万圣节，我们要出去玩。”

“ **我们** ？”莱扬起一边眉毛问道，本来正懒懒地躺坐在沙发上的他站起来接过袋子。

“我们四个人。金色滑翔者、魔笛手、寒冷队长还有——”她捏捏巴里的脸颊，“——闪电侠。不会有人知道我们是真货的。 **莱尼** ，这肯定会很好玩。”

“对啊， **莱尼** 。”哈特利鹦鹉学舌。

巴里仔细打量了他们一眼，这才看出来丽莎和哈特利正穿着戏服。他太习惯大家穿得有点奇形怪状了，一开始都没有反应过来。丽莎平时的皮衣底下穿着一件金黄色的滑冰演出服，哈特利则配了一件斗篷和一顶奇怪的帽子，不知道为什么还带了他的长笛过来。

突然之间巴里明白了，他觉得自己没有早点联系起来实在是笨。金色滑翔者和魔笛手，这就意味着……

巴里穿透了丽莎拥抱的双手嗖的一声闪到莱拿着的袋子旁边，她惊叫一声差点往前摔。巴里兴奋了好几秒直到他翻袋子找到了——

“这个是……弹力紧身衣？”

衣服是亮红色的，连体款式自带靴子。[1]

莱任由袋子飘到地板上，恼火地向丽莎和哈特利挥舞自己的包裹。“我没有穿成这样。”

巴里闪身绕过来想瞧一眼。包装上标的是 **冷酷反派戏服** ，它和莱平时那个打扮的相似程度就和椅子与水獭之间的差不多。一是那个蓝色又亮又廉价，二是上面还加了一顶粗糙劣质的人造毛披肩一样的东西。[2]

巴里自己的那件上面标了 **超快侠戏服** 。

尽管莱的那件这么糟糕，巴里估计还是愿意和他交换的。

“我们尽可能找了最便宜的。”哈特利说话时语气甚是欢乐。

“凭什么你们两个就有酷炫的自制制服？”巴里抱怨道，与此同时拆开包装把惨绝人寰的红色衣服拉出来贴在身上比划尺寸。

“因为他们不做我们的制服呀，”丽莎抬手一扬头发，“受欢迎真讨厌。”

 

***

 

莱最终屈服了。他没办法长时间坚持对自己妹妹说不。

莱和巴里轮流在卧室里换衣服，哈特利和丽莎趁这段时间拿他冰箱里的啤酒热身找乐子。是不问自取，他得补充一句。莱从房间里出来的时候，哈特利正把一个随身酒瓶递给巴里。

“那是什么？”他警惕地盯着那东西问道。

巴里无所事事地把玩酒瓶。“凯特琳有次想给我制作一种物质减缓我的新陈代谢，这样我就能喝醉了。她那个成功了——但只有几秒效果。哈特利认识一个家伙，请他帮了忙。”

这是莱头一回听到要让闪电侠喝醉的预定计划 **以及** 哈特利有那种人脉。这让他有点恼火。“化学家？”

“是我在基达[3]上认识的人……我开玩笑的！”他看到莱一脸想杀人的表情赶紧补充，“就是一个我在奥克兰认识的家伙，他对当超级英雄也有兴趣。他认识一些人改良了这东西，很可靠的。”莱对哈特利的解释并不满意，但巴里似乎乐于接受他给的东西，所以莱想他也无权否决。他不是巴里的监护人。

发觉巴里的紧身衣很明显绝对没有地方藏得住酒瓶之后，酒瓶放进了丽莎的包包，接着他们就出门了。

在麦卡洛克的协助下，他们在几秒之内就过了河来到中城市中心。他们漫无目的地闲逛了一会儿感受万圣之夜的气氛，丽莎说得对：没有人多看他们一眼。尽管如此莱还是觉得穿着这件荒唐的服装像是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜。这身衣服唯一的可取之处就是它不是亮红色的弹力紧身衣。可怜的巴里，不过他英勇地咬牙忍了。

他们不是外面唯一的超级英雄和恶棍。他们路过了几个版本的闪电侠、一个打扮比莱现在的穿着更还原的冷队还有各种各样的其他人物，其中包括了一些星城的大名人。莱从来没想到这档子事居然会闹到现在这么大。他还记得丽莎给他带了一个寒冷队长手办回家的那天。他们都大笑了一场。

他们一行人最后去了市中心在大学城附近的一个俱乐部，那是个很时髦的地方但和圣人与罪人酒吧的基调相差十万八千里。这里充斥着震耳欲聋的音乐，仿佛他的心脏也在跟着鼓点跳动而贝斯低音把血液泵进血管。一轮小杯烈酒很快就变成了几轮，巴里每次都往自己的杯里轻轻掂了掂随身酒壶倒一点里面的东西进去。丽莎在某一时刻尖声高喊了一句“肖娜！”然后消失，但是她们两个人合在一起要照顾自己已经绰绰有余，所以她没有马上回来时莱并不担心。

他喜欢肖娜。他只希望她对于和他们组队这个提议稍微再感兴趣一点。麦卡洛克在交通运输方面是挺方便的，但有个后备计划永远不坏。

当莱感觉到一股愉悦的朦胧醉意，巴里和哈特利把他拽进了舞池。他们就这么算是蹦跳了一会儿，冲彼此大喊大叫些什么，话语卷入音乐中丢失在分隔他们的几寸距离里。

莱好多年没有干过这种事了，很可能自巴里和哈特利上小学起就没有。

这虽然很有意思但同时也让他感受到了自己的年纪。

话虽如此，能见到巴里和哈特利如此无拘无束的样子这也值了。他们到处蹦来蹦去，挂在彼此身上凑过去对着对方的耳朵大叫。看见巴里肩上那整个世界的重负都消失的感觉真不错。太多次他看上去像是把一切不公都包揽在自己身上，仿佛世界上发生的所有坏事都是他的过错。莱知道有人盯上了巴里，是个来自另一个地球自称极速的神速者，正不断向巴里扔超能二重身好像他们无赖帮要过时了似的。这些倒不是巴里告诉他的。以他对巴里的了解，如果对方觉得能够保证家人朋友安全，他很可能甚至会企图不让闪电小队参与选择独自一个人和极速战斗。不，他的情报来自麦卡洛克，他在谍报和监视这两方面简直是如鱼得水。莱对实验室里发生的所有事情都了如指掌。

不过他很庆幸自己诱导丽莎想到了这个点子，只是一夜用以发泄一些精力，假装这一切超能力疯狂从未发生。他没有算到万圣节服装的事，但有时候牺牲是必须的。居然真的对巴里起效的酒精绝对帮上了忙，令他松开了四肢放下了拘谨。他跳舞跳得像个疯子，没有犹豫就伸出手紧紧抓住莱把他拉过来和自己一起疯狂。明天他会回去继续为一切烦恼，但是今夜他可以放松。

随着夜晚拉长，在某一刻哈特利把脸埋进巴里的颈窝，在他耳朵底下说了些莱听不清楚的话。下一刻巴里就笑得弯了腰，他笑着笑着中途抬起头望向莱，那双眼里承载的恋慕是如此之深莱不得不挪开视线。

他得喝点酒。

他离开巴里和哈特利让他们继续扭，径直回到吧台。

酒保才刚带着他的啤酒回来，巴里就溜出了人群贴上他的背。

“嘿。”

“嘿。”莱回答，转过身。巴里没有挪地方，所以等到他们面对面时巴里还是贴得很近，几乎是括在他两腿之间。

“你怎么走了？”

“我得喝点酒。”巴里卡在他身上，紧挨着他的下颌呼出潮湿灼热的气息，这样子真的很让人分心，“于是想想我还是留下你们这帮年轻人慢慢玩吧。”

巴里没有回答。他的双臂自动来到莱的肩膀缠上他的脖子，接下来莱就扯进了凌乱的亲吻之中。他尝到了巴里一直在喝的不知道什么东西的甜腻，但他嘴里还有一丝别的味道。莱不知道该如何形容因为他从来没有品尝过这样的滋味。一抹金属的腥，一抹化学物质的苦。是那个酒瓶里的什么东西，他猜。

一声轻佻的口哨最终分开了他们。

“我本来想叫你们去开个房，”哈特利说道，“但我几百年没有滚过床单了。所以，你们懂的，”他挥挥手让他们继续，“别停呀，我需要搔搔痒。”

接着巴里就爆笑起来笑得莱必须扶着他他才能站直。他们没有继续但也没有回到舞池。到了一定时候，丽莎拽着身后的肖娜·贝兹重新出现了。他们互相介绍了一番。

 

（“我在哪里认识过你吧？”肖娜问巴里。

“不。没有咧。绝对没有！我就是莱的朋友。以前从来没见过你。”

丽莎只是咯咯笑。）

 

午夜过了几个小时后，他们全部人不知怎的启程去往圣人与罪人。麦卡洛克在他们刚过了河进入利伍德的时候出现在一家商店的店面上，陪他们走了一段路。他一边走一边像他平时经常的那样赞颂自己的家乡，又用他那个浓重的苏格兰口音讲当时听起来好笑至极的黄色故事。他婉言推辞踏入圣人与罪人，说他有些事必须去办，接着利用酒吧窗户去往他不知是哪的下一个目的地。

他们进去的时候米克在里面，正在和莱认不出是谁的人打桌球。他见到他们穿过门口进来时眼前一亮，大大地张开双臂宣布：“也该是时候了！”他把那局桌球忘在脑后，和他们一起塞进了对六个成年人来讲空间其实不够的包厢。女孩子们挤在中央，米克和莱坐在一边而哈特利和巴里坐在他们对面。

“你这是什么打扮？”巴里好奇地问。

“救火奇兵[4]。”米克还没来得及说话莱就回答。米克露出平时那个稍微有点癫狂的灿烂笑容奖励莱领悟到他打扮的是什么。莱上个星期才看到那本书出现在他们的集会地点。尽管米克这身衣服和他平时干活的衣着之间的区别只有亮红色的消防员头盔和哈利根铁铤[5]，要联想出来也不难。

“还买了一个美国队长和东尼虎的面具，但这两个——”一根肉乎乎的拇指捅向哈特利和丽莎，“——不肯配合。”

丽莎在座位上往下一沉方便自己在桌子底下伸脚踹米克。“我才不要为了配上米克你的打扮去剃头！我连那本傻兮兮的书都没看。”

“本来会很棒的。”米克愤愤地说。

解决了那件事之后他们点了更多酒，其中一些饮品还带火焰以安抚米克。

在桌子的另一边哈特利正在摆弄巴里的手拼出字母表，成功率时高时低。哈特利看起来不像是个朋友很多的人，所以莱很庆幸他和巴里相处得不错。人们一般不会逗留那么久也不会花费足够的精力打破像哈特利那样刺人的外壳。那是他们的损失，这小鬼非常有才华。

米克以那种只有喝了几杯下肚之后人们才会有的高度集中力聚精会神地看了他们一阵子，这种时候哪怕是最微不足道的技艺看起来都像是魔术。从莱的观测点他可以看到米克正在没有其他人会注意的桌子底下模仿那些手势。米克从来不会请别人特别照顾，但是一有机会他绝不会放过。让别人低估他一直是他最大的强项。

莱问他“马登？”的时候他听懂了。

“早就走了，”米克回答道，“带着个妞。”

丽莎和肖娜在那里两人独乐，挤在一起互相说着些在酒吧平常的喧闹中听不清的悄悄话。很可能是在密谋如何统治世界。

莱满足于只是往后一靠放松，一边挑着酒吧送上来的薯条一边愉快地看着这群他一手聚集到一起的小团伙互动。这感觉不错。

等大家杯子里都喝得差不多了，巴里自告奋勇提出要再去叫一轮饮料，这为他赢来了大家的一圈掌声。

“我就不用了，”肖娜说道，跟在他身后滑出包厢，“我明天早上其实还得起来呢。”

大家齐声道别之后她噗的一声消失了。炫耀。所有超能人都是这样，想必爱炫耀是拥有超能力的先决条件之一，倒不是说莱确实能发表意见。

哈特利尾随巴里去帮忙把酒带回来，于是桌边就只剩下米克、丽莎和他自己。

“你要知道，你家男孩是会乱想的。”

莱望向自己几十年来的搭档。“会乱想些什么呢，米克？”

“伙计，他一定会注意到你对闪电侠的那点迷恋的。准会吃醋。难道你不觉得把他打扮成那样有点 **变态** ？”丽莎喷出了一点饮料，企图忍住自己醉意醺醺的笑声。“晚点准备玩床上角色扮演？”

莱仍然不清楚米克是不是已经搞明白了巴里是闪电侠而现在只是来找麻烦，还是说他确实是一无所知。不管是哪种情况，这个对话的走向都好不了。

“那是丽莎的主意，不是我的，”莱告诉他，想趁早把话题扼杀在摇篮里，“怪她。”

“随便你怎么说吧，伙计。”感谢米克放过了这件事，因为巴里和哈特利几秒钟之后就回来了。

“丽莎，丽莎！给我看看那个视频，你说的那个我——”巴里支支吾吾起来，目光飞快瞥向米克和坐在周围的陌生人一秒，莱真吃惊他居然还清醒得能想起他（约等于无）的秘密身份，“——闪电侠的。就是，鲨鱼的那个？”

丽莎很快就在手机上调出了那个视频，剩下的人挤在一起凑过去围观。莱假装要去和酒保说几句话借口离开了。他听见他们桌子那边传来的笑声时手一阵阵痉挛握紧杯子。无赖帮刚找到这个视频的时候他看了一次，然而他再也没有勇气再看一遍。尽管巴里现在正在他身边——安然无恙——那个视频依然让他很是不快。

等莱回到他们的包厢丽莎已经收起手机，他们转移到了其他话题。

“你们知道吗，”米克开始说，“我小时候住在一座农场里。”

“农民米克，”丽莎沉思道，“我真想看看。”

“差不多到年中的时候，我们刚开始收割牧草。我会跑到牧草场里，我那时候还小所以草高过我的头。收割前的那个星期，花粉会飞到喉咙里黏糊在上面。感觉很古怪。真希望我能看到它们全部烧起来。”他的眼神飘远，看向来自过去的某些景色，“一定会很了不得。”

刚到凌晨两点酒吧就关上了百叶窗把门从里面反锁，但几小时之后才宣布这是最后一轮招待。莱看得到巴里皱起眉苦思冥想为什么，紧接着了然地抬起眉毛。他什么也没说，只是带着会意的眼神兴奋地看了莱一眼。不管怎么样，莱开始从喝啤酒降级成喝水以减轻明天的伤害。巴里继续势头强劲，喝酒的新奇感显然太具诱惑力。

最后的招待结束了，丽莎道了别然后启程去往她距离最近的公寓，米克也自己一个人走了。莱、巴里和哈特利走出圣人与罪人回市中心时太阳才刚开始思考要不要登场。莱提议他们在大学附近招手叫一辆出租车，但巴里坚持说他想用自己的两条腿走过范布伦桥。哈特利支持他的时候莱直接就让步了。

他们绝大部分时间里都沉默着走路。在清晨的这个时分——特别是在这片区域——路上几乎没有任何车流而且街道宁静。他们的路线领他们走过了星际实验室，差不多就要到达中城这一端的桥头。

“那里是我的。”巴里告诉他们，语气相当敬畏。

一到桥上，他们就挂在护栏边凝视底下密苏里河的缓流。河流的曲线蜿蜒消失在远方。在莱目光不可及之处，河水将汇入密西西比然后继续南行直至到达大海。他小时候曾想学《哈克贝利·芬历险记》偷一条船驶向下游。比起和路易斯一起的生活，和丽莎的河上人生——后来米克也加进了他异想天开的计划里——看起来好得多。

哈特利从斗篷里掏出了长笛，迅速调试了几次之后开始了吹奏。莱认不出调子。乐曲缓缓开场接着节奏一扬。如果莱有一星半点的乐理知识，他大概就能解释到底是音符里的什么使得他脊椎一颤而手上起鸡皮疙瘩。事实是他只能产生这样的感受并寻思为什么。

乐曲一转然后巴里不满地呻吟一声。莱只来得及认出曲调是瑞克·艾斯里[6]的，接着巴里就装作要去捶哈特的手臂直到哈特笑得吹不下去住手。

等他们回到楔石城干燥的土壤之上，他们就截了一辆出租车回莱的公寓。哈特利没有一句怨言就占下了沙发——这证明了他有多筋疲力尽。莱也开始感觉到了。他记得这种通宵达旦的事情在自己二十几岁的时候实在是轻松太多。莱走进卧室时巴里尾随在他身后。

莱关上百叶窗帘抵挡将至的日光，巴里坐到床上正在剥鞋子脱衣服。莱依然感觉得到一股愉快而朦胧的醉意，才刚刚开始消退至清醒，然而巴里却摇摇晃晃像只初生的小鹿。虽然是坐着，他的手臂依然很快就和戏服的袖子纠缠在一起。莱可怜他于是走过去帮他脱困。

他这么做所获得的答谢是巴里化身成一只极度还原的缠人八爪鱼，用他刚刚解救出来的手脚巴在他身上。

“今晚真好玩。”他贴着莱的腰咕哝。

“是啊。”

“不过这个也太搞笑了，”巴里说道，扯扯莱衣服上的毛披肩。他的眼神傻兮兮的，有些莱以前从未见过如此明目张胆的东西在里面，而莱此时此刻并不赞赏，“你该把它脱掉。”

“巴里。”莱警告他。

巴里不管不顾。他努力想把莱扯到他坐下的高度；他的双唇贴上莱的喉咙而手沿着背向下滑。

“吻我。”他命令。

“巴里，哈特利在外面的沙发上。”

“不重要。”

巴里这么可怜巴巴地看着莱令他根本没法完全拒绝对方的要求。他吻了他。只是一个纯洁的吻，一个嘴唇贴上嘴唇的动作，巴里一试图加深这个吻他就拉开了。

“睡吧，巴里。早上起来你就会后悔整个夜晚干的事情了。”

“不，我不会的。”

“你当闪电侠太久，忘了宿醉是什么滋味。”

巴里冲他摆摆手。“我不会有事的。”

“好了，躺下来。我们睡觉吧。”

巴里继续对着他皱眉但是听话了，在莱去换上一些稍微舒适一点的衣服时刨进被单底下。

等他拉开被单滑进里面，巴里很快就蜷缩在他身上，把他们的脚缠在一起。

巴里开口说话的时候莱的意识正开始飘摇。

“我怀念淤青。”

“是吗？”他迷迷糊糊地问，没有睁开眼睛。

“我怀念……把晒伤的皮撕下来，还有把痂扯掉。”

“那真恶心。”

巴里耸了耸肩。“一切就这么……没有了。”

“睡吧，巴里。”

 

***

 

“你为什么不拦着我？”巴里指控道。莱刚把窗帘拉上去，巴里眯着眼钻到毛毯底下，想躲避从窗户透入的阳光。

“要怪就只能怪你自己了，”莱说道，他重新放下窗帘然后轻轻推了推巴里，“好了，快起床。哈特利已经醒了，正在做早餐。” 

 

 

[1]  图片见最后。

[2]  图片见最后。

[3]  Grinder，同志交友软件。

[4]  乔·希尔所著小说《The Fireman/救火奇兵》。

[5]  消防器具，一种看起来类似撬棍，一端是爪，另一端是双尾橇的铁铤。

[6]  瑞克·艾斯里，英国著名流行情歌和舞曲男歌手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点击超链接看图  
> 巴里的[万圣节服装](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/657238f9jw1fbhuuwvejrj20go0got9h.jpg)。  
> 莱的[万圣节服装](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/657238f9jw1fbhuuy22b5j20c60m840c.jpg)。  
> 作者钦点，确实有售。


	3. 第三章

当初在整件事开始的时候，巴里问过莱他是如何协调他们之间的关系，既要以闪电侠和寒冷队长的身份做敌人又要在其他时间里友好相处一起打发时间。莱的答案是他擅长把事情分开来看。

巴里开始理解了。这感觉就像是他拥有两重生活，而他会极尽一切所能阻止这两重生活以任何方式产生交集。他这辈子从来没有过人际交往这么充实的生活。他想不起他最后一次单纯一个人坐在沙发上看一晚奈飞网是什么时候的事情了。极速的事情固然是一部分原因，但是拥有两个互不来往的朋友圈也是理由之一，平衡两者的感觉非常新奇。他并不是为任何一方感到羞耻什么的，只是如果闪电小队知道了无赖帮的事，他们大概会以为他疯了然后插手介入。不，他们不知道会轻松得多。

唯一横跨两者的人是西斯科。

每当他们谈话中提及到任何一名无赖帮成员，巴里都会感到一份内疚感沉在胃里。一把声音会在他心里小声说， **就是这一刻了，一切就要在这一刻暴露了** 。然而到目前为止都还没有。偶尔西斯科会在实验室外层里越过房间向巴里抛去一个古怪的眼神，但他从来都不说什么，巴里对此无比感激。巴里觉得这样很不好，但有一段小时间他甚至避免和西斯科单独呆在同一个房间里。那是直至他意识到西斯科也和他一样不愿意提起那件事。

然而在哈利揭露西斯科是个超能人后，他把巴里拉到一边向他道歉了。“伙计，你知道我最后会告诉你的吧。我只是还在想办法接受这件事。”

巴里很快就要他放心：“嘿，不，我明白的。你要消化的事情太多了。”

“可——”

“有时候人只是需要在把一件事公之于众前自己先想清楚罢了。我明白的。”

西斯科点点头。巴里迟钝地意识到自己的话可能也适用在西斯科显露超能力以外的事情上，而他或许正好给了西斯科理由提起最显而易见却又避而不谈的问题。

“我还没有告诉任何人，但假如你想……”西斯科的话音渐消，巴里这才注意到西斯科一开口自己就下意识开始摇头。西斯科仅仅是又点了点头。

紧接着他咧嘴一笑，一只手跨上巴里的肩膀。“你一定得帮我挑一个特别酷炫的超级英雄代号。那种一听就让人觉得， **我是个超酷的家伙但是收拾你绝对不会手软** 。”

 

***

 

“我准备稍微出一下城。”巴里在另一个房间说道。

“是吗？”莱回答，他正谨慎地看着镜子刮胡子。巴里出城也不是什么大事。如有必要，哪怕他身在世界的另一边也可以在几小时内返回中城。只要扯上巴里就没有什么远距离可言。“有没有什么事情是我该担心的？”

巴里走进浴室整个人贴上莱的背，还是一副刚起床睡得乱七八糟的模样。“不知道，”他想办法一边打哈欠一边说，“可能吧，我会告诉你的。”

“非常感谢。”

莱站在那里进行晨间梳洗的时间越长，巴里压在他身上的分量就越重。等他大功告成，他不得不把巴里摇醒好让他挪开一点。

“早餐？”

巴里勉强哼哼了一声回答，莱把这当做是肯定。把巴里长得离谱的手脚从身上剥下来是他必须解决的另一项难题，接着他才得以去到厨房拿出鸡蛋和冷冻蔬菜。

巴里尾随在他身后离开卧室然后窝在沙发上。

“你打算去很久？”莱问道，把鸡蛋直接打进平底锅里。

“希望不会。”

莱一边煮一边把蔬菜搅进鸡蛋。“你要去哪里？”

“星之城。星城。西海岸。”

莱低声哼着把炒蛋盛上盘子（特大份的给巴里）然后来到沙发边坐上巴里腾出来给他的位置。

“那边有个发疯的义警。当心了。别干我不会干的事。”实话说，这世上没有多少他不会干的事情。

巴里似乎也这么想，因为对方用肩膀挤挤他然后咬着满嘴炒鸡蛋笑了。

 

***

 

**奔跑** 。

巴里火速飞奔过熟悉的城市街道时灼热置身于他背后。

他跑得越快一切就变得越慢。随着他领先一步与死亡赛跑，他的大脑愚蠢地闪回到去年，回到他们搜寻罗尼的时候。西斯科告诉他哈特利逃跑了然后给他看了墙上的影子。 **爆弾の影**[1]，显然哈特利是这么称呼的。西斯科不得不去查找了一番，陌生的词汇磕磕绊绊地从他嘴里说出来。 **爆弾の影** 。炸弹的影子。原子弹爆炸后在广岛和长崎原爆点附近仅剩的人形黑影。

等萨维奇结束后这里甚至不会留下影子。

自尤尔根工业辐射出的能量无法形容不可阻挡。他不必回头也清楚它一路留下的破坏。在他立刻转身奔跑前他看到了那股能量对奥利弗干的事情。肯德拉、卡特、劳拉、西娅和狄戈也将面临同样的命运。他们根本无法与之抗争。这就如同想要对抗上帝的旨意。

他奔跑再奔跑。随着他奔跑，他利用神速力允许他解压延长的时间计算自己抛在身后的每一公里到底都失去了什么。中城警局已经没了，帕蒂也在里面。农场在城外但也没有 **那么** 远离城市。等他跑过星际实验室奔上大桥，他所有的家人朋友都已经死了。他奔过楔石城的时候热力依然在炙烤他的背部。它没有停。它没有慢。

他的双腿火烧火燎，每吸进一口极高温加热的空气感觉都像是肺部正在体内萎缩塌陷。随着他跑过24街那栋熟悉的砖楼，最后一丝希望也跟着燃烧殆尽。他早该让莱离开这里，但他没有想到事态会变得这样严重。莱问过他自己需不需要担心而巴里回答了“我不知道。可能吧。”可能！现在他死了。

巴里发出惨叫。他使出仅剩的每一滴能量宣泄在迸发的悲伤之中。他想停止奔跑，然后或许他就能和他的家人、朋友还有莱在一起了。但他不能。有什么在拉着他，一股无形的诱引。再快再快。

有什么轻抚他的脸。

在他掌心之外但却触手可及的东西。

再快一点。

他的内心似乎清明了。

那就在他眼前接着——

接着突然之间高温消失了。疼痛消失了。他全凭经验和肌肉记忆才没有绊到自己的脚摔跤，急急滑行停了下来。

“谢谢你过来，”奥利弗说道，他正站在马尔科姆·梅林旁边，“尽管这件事很疯狂。”

巴里困惑地打量四周。他已经干过这件事了。这是二十四小时之前。

他跳跃了时空。

他有了第二次机会。

 

***

 

巴里滑停在奥利弗面前时对方才刚刚从摩托车上下来。奔跑出中城给了他一点独处的时间思考，但他仍然感觉满脑子都是塞不下的信息。

奥利弗开始迈着自信谨慎的步伐大步走向房子。“我们需要向小队简报。想出某种反击计划。”

“没用的。”巴里低声喃喃。

“什么？”

他无法抑制自己大感挫败的呻吟逃出口。他不能把事情就这样全部丢给奥利弗，至少现在还不行。他能想出办法挽救一切的。他们还有机会赢。“没事。只是，萨维奇给了我们二十四小时。这个地方——”他向农舍还有附近的房屋摆了摆手，“——在我们躲藏的时候这一切看起来都很有道理，但是经历过我所看到的，我认为如果萨维奇想找我们，他一定找得到。我们回中城和星际实验室吧。”

“巴里，你真觉得那是最好的——”

“是。”如果巴里要死，如果他没办法做出能令他们全部幸存下来的改变，那么他宁愿在他生活了一辈子的中城之心里度过最后一天，而不是呆在某个立在荒郊野外对他毫无意义的农场。他想和乔还有艾瑞斯在一起。他想在星际实验室外和凯特琳还有西斯科工作。他想见莱最后一面。

在一切烧毁之前。

“好吧，”奥利弗让步了，他脸上的怀疑之色显而易见但是总而言之还是相信了巴里的判断，“听你的。我会通知大家，我们准备好就尽快离开。”

直到焦虑感在听到那些话后全部流走，他才意识到自己刚刚有多紧张，他已经准备好要在奥利弗反对的时候和他对抗。

“谢谢。”

 

***

 

巴里穿透公寓前门走过来徘徊在莱身后时说的第一句话是：“我觉得你该带无赖帮离开中城一阵子。”

莱正站在小厨房里做饭，头也不抬。“你也好啊，巴里。”

“莱，我是认真的。”

“你要我走这个事实让我更有理由留下来了。我就是那么爱对着干。”

莱感觉得到巴里一寸寸挪近时在身后出现的热度，但对方没有发起碰触。“求你了。”

“巴里，”他转身发现神速者的双眼顽固地盯着地面，“看着我。答案是不。”

“可是——”

“没有可是。只要你开口我们就会帮忙，但我们不会逃跑。这里是我的城市。我们的城市。”

巴里垂下头落在莱的肩上。当莱抬起手按摩他的肩胛时，他感觉得到肌肉上僵硬的结块然后并非第一次开始思考，肩负起整个世界问题的重担一定会是什么感受。“你为什么非得这副样子？”巴里呻吟道。

莱宠溺地自顾自微笑。“天性使然。”

巴里恼火地呻吟一声。他最后看了莱的脸一眼，接着不说一声再见就穿过门跑掉了。

 

***

 

巴里不喜欢奥利弗向他露出的表情。或者是乔的。其实他们所有人的他都不喜欢。除了西斯科的。

“巴里，你还记得上次是什么结果吗？”乔又使出了他的老爹音。那个爱教训别人 **我比你懂** 的语气。那个语气经常都是有道理的——但这次不是。这次巴里知道自己在干什么——要阻止他们重蹈覆辙必须干什么。“你不能相信那些罪犯。”

“乔，你不懂。他们可以 **帮** 我们。这次不会像费里斯机场那样。”乔的猜疑心是最重的。如果他能让乔站在他这边，其他人也会跟过来。星城小队退到了一边，显然是察觉到这场辩论中牵扯到了他们所不知情的某些恩怨。

“巴仔，你怎么能肯定。”

“实际上，”西斯科发言，“他能。”

沉默笼罩整个房间，他们全体一致转过去看向西斯科。在这种关注之下他似乎缩小一点但他没有退让，仅仅是谨慎地飞快瞥了巴里那边一眼。那眼神让巴里感到脱力。

“年初的时候发生了些……事情，我们从来没有原原本本告诉你们。”

“西斯科。”巴里警告道，但是艾瑞斯的话盖过了他。

“ **事情** ？什么样的 **事情** ？”

“你是说和无赖帮的？”凯特琳问。

“你指闪电日之前巴里和无赖帮的那场对战？”乔问道，“就是破坏了市中心的那场？”

“对的。只是那其实不是和无赖帮的 **对战** 。里头还有政府包庇的军方极密行动啥的但那完全不重要，”他挥挥手，“简而言之，无赖帮全程都是站在巴里这边的。他们和以前不一样了。呃……绝大部分不是吧。哈特利还是很混蛋，但我挺肯定只要我们开口请他帮忙，他会和我们合作的。”

乔看上去似乎愿意至少稍微考虑考虑。“好吧，就算我们 **真的** 信任斯纳特和他的队伍。我这是在假设因为我还是觉得这是个自讨苦吃的糟糕主意。他到底都有些什么手下？警局里的家伙动辄就把超能人罪犯统统甩给无赖帮。”

巴里不知道自己该不该泄露这样的情报，但如果这意味着乔和剩下的人会同意他的计划——他所知唯一拥有任何成功机会的计划——那么他就会说。萨维奇发动攻击时闪现的强光仿佛仍然烙刻在他的视网膜上。他不准备再经历一次。如果他能够不告诉任何人发生过这件事，那就更好了。

“无赖帮里有寒冷队长、热浪、金色滑翔者、天气巫师、魔术师——”

“杰西还是阿克塞尔？”乔打断他。

“阿克塞尔、魔笛手和镜像大师。”他过后想了想又补充道，“躲猫猫和他们一起打发时间，但我认为她已经不再插手犯罪的事情了。”

“为什么我们从来没有听说过这个……”乔不得不叫出那个名字时明显拧起脸，“镜像大师？”

“他……”巴里慌不择言，“有点难追踪。”

“所以他能干什么？”艾瑞斯问道，“他有什么能力？难道他能给别人增重十磅，让别人穿牛仔裤的时候看起来屁股很大？”

巴里苦着脸。他已经可以断言这场面会变得很难看。“他能够造访镜子维度，只要存在镜面他就能观看并穿行到任何地方？”

乔高高抬起眉毛。“所以他现在有可能正看着我们？”他问道，指向实验室外层的众多窗户。

“是的？”巴里几乎可以肯定对方一定是。巴里上次见到他的时候他基本上就是承认了。他现在大概正实时把这整场对话转播给莱看。

“为什么你没有早点告诉我们这个超能人的事？这种能力落在一个罪犯的手里太危险了。”

“我知道！我只是……和军方战斗之后他就销声匿迹了，我以为他可能已经走了。”闪电小队不需要知道他上个月才和他们所有人一起出去喝过酒。他知道他大概有必要找个时间提起镜像大师的事情，但是如果他们开始抽起松开的线头，他们会把整件毛衣都扯散。假如他开始解释麦卡洛克的事，他就很难把莱从他的故事中分离。就算他不往详细说，他也害怕他们会在他脸上看出些什么又或者是从他的话里找到会令他暴露的破绽。

“巴里……”那个语气又来了。

“不。乔，这次我不会让步。我们需要无赖帮。这是我们唯一能够获胜的方法。”

“你怎么可能知道。”

“我知道！我没法解释，但我知道。”

艾瑞斯踏进他们争执时形成的圈子中间。“今天已经很漫长了。不如我们先回家休息休息，明天一早再来谈这个好吗？”

“我想那是个好主意。”乔发表意见，巴里看得出他还没有退让的打算。他们早上会继续重演这次争论。

巴里觉得筋疲力尽。

“我需要清一清头脑。乔，艾瑞斯，我们晚点在家见。”

巴里领着奥利弗走过星际实验室曲折的走廊去往出口，对方在他身后令他感到既熟悉又安心。巴里已经注意到实验室外层里众多的反对之声中明显缺少了奥利弗。

“我不会装作我理解你和你的…… **无赖帮** 之间的关系。”巴里不用看也能感觉到那个名字令奥利弗浑身一拧，“但我知道有些事情不是一向都黑白分明，而且更重要的是，我信任你。所以如果你说他们会帮我们，我就会和他们合作。”

“奥利弗，谢谢你。”巴里停下来转身面向奥利弗，“你不知道这话对我有多重要。好了，我知道你不喜欢抱抱，但我现在真的很需要一个，所以你就忍着吧。”

奥利弗干巴巴地哼笑一声，但还是张开手臂任巴里熊抱他并 **用力一搂** 。

“你不会有事的吧？”

“没事的，”仅此一次，巴里相信了这句话，“我只是需要些时间思考。不要问我为什么知道，但我们这次需要无赖帮的帮助，要不然我们全都会死。我只希望乔也能明白那一点。”

“他会的。我会去和他谈谈，好吗？我们能解决这件事的。”奥利弗严肃地久久凝视了他一眼，“巴里，你到底有什么事没告诉我？”

“那不重要，”他想了一想又补充道，“送西娅回家，以防万一。”

奥利弗慢慢点了点头。“好吧。就像我说的，我信任你。”

“谢谢。明天见。”

“好好休息，巴里。”

随着奥利弗开始往回走向实验室外层，巴里继续走出星际实验室。当他踏入夜色，巴里并不吃惊自己发现莱正在门口的阴影中等待他，一根香烟在对方指尖发亮。他走过去靠上莱身边的墙。

巴里很幸运。他的脑子很好，擅长记忆和分析各种模型。母亲的死或许驱使他成为法证专家，但假如不是因为他的天赋，他绝对不会有现在一半的成就。他注意得到其他人看不见的东西并由此开始进行推测。一旦见过，各种事物就会留在他的脑袋里，可以在其他时候调出来应用于类似的情况。他看到血溅痕迹和碎玻璃上的规律，就能够把时间倒带找出成因。那是他如今能够字面上返回过去的一种前身。

所以他的大脑见过奥利弗燃烧，而那画面能让他看到莱究竟会如何同样燃烧。他看见的不是香烟烟雾卷入莱的喉咙再以巧妙的方式呼出来，他看见的是火焰沿着同样的路径自内部将他点亮，像张拙劣的X光图一样暂时清晰地映出骨骼支架直到连骨头也燃烧殆尽。

他摇摇头甩开那幅画面以及他跑回来后就一直缠在鼻中的焦肉味，不管他怎么做都无法去除那股气味。

巴里最终打破了沉默，他知道迟早有人会在离开这里回家过夜的时候撞见他们。“麦卡洛克告诉了你多少？”

“全部。”

“我们需要你的帮助。 **我** 需要你的帮助。”

“他们不会再和我们合作。”

“他们会的。我会努力说服他们。我知道我能。我想要你们和我们一起战斗。”他知道这很任性但那没有阻止他说出下一句话，“你说过你会帮忙的。”

“我说的是我们会帮 **你** 。里面那些人？他们不信任我们，巴里，而他们也不该。我们是坏人。”

“莱，我有办法能让这行得通。”

“你太天真了。我们不是任何人的英雄。”他一推离开墙面，把烟头丢在地上踩灭。他开始走开。巴里不能就这样让他走掉。在所有人之中，只有莱他一定要让对方明白。

“他们都死了，莱。”巴里冲着他离开的背影大喊，“你死了。”

莱停下脚步，但他没有转身。

“你不在场而汪达尔·萨维奇太强大。我们试图阻止他的时候一切进行得都很顺利，然而我们还是失败了。他杀了所有人。他毁灭了整座城市，连同所有人在内。”巴里上前向莱走了几步，但接着停下来，“也许无赖帮在场也不会发生任何改变，”巴里继续说，“也许我们所有人最后还是会死。但如果我一定要死，我宁愿死的时候和你在一起并肩作战。”

他们停在原地，在这气氛紧张的时刻中纹丝不动。

“告诉麦卡洛克你想让我们什么时候出现在哪里。我们会到。”

接着他走了。

 

***

 

“我们要去帮助闪电侠和他的队伍。”

他并不惊讶房间里爆发出一阵愤怒的吼叫，也不意外其中马登的反对声最大。

“闪电侠的警探兄弟往我弟弟胸口上开了两枪！他把我们像狗一样关起来！”他大喊，大步走上前和莱正面硬碰硬，“我才不会跟他合作。”

“我们能得到什么好处？”阿克塞尔质问道，他没有那个胆子和马登一样咄咄逼人而是像条宠物狗一样紧跟在马登身后，“他上次抹掉了你的犯罪记录，对吧？那，这次我们有什么好处？”

“什么也没有。”

随着马登反感地拧起脸室温骤降，阿克塞尔任性又徒劳地往墙上扔什么东西泄愤。莱没有因此动摇。

“丽莎？”他看向妹妹征求她的意见。

她眉头紧皱，回答时表情带上一抹类似忧伤的神色：“我不知道，莱尼，他们还能需要我们干些什么？你见识过他们的能耐而你也知道我们上次对他们做了什么。我只是看不出这怎么可能行得通。”

“米克？”

“兄弟，你没有那样的机会站在天使这一边。这不是你的为人。”

那句话不知为何让莱很是恼火。丽莎和米克可能不会赞同这个决定，但是他们依然会跟随他。他咬着牙继续说道：“麦卡洛克，你有什么也想说一说的？”

“老大，你可没听说过我有半句怨言嘞。我知道利害关系有多大。”

哈特利坐在稍微远离众人的座位上保持沉默，但莱可以看到他那了不起的头脑正在工作。他不需要莱去说服。如果莱确实是对的，那么他自然会向自己证实莱是对的。如果莱是错的，那么哈特利会告诉他到底应该如何补救。

五个坚定地站在他身后，投了反对票的那两个可以靠力量和劝导迫使他们忍气吞声。他感到自己的地位稳固。这也就是为什么他允许自己往马登的伤口上撒盐，宣布道：“这里没有民主。我们就这么干了。”

马登再一次正面凑上前，莱能感觉到马登的超能力在他浑身上下轰鸣，几乎无法抑制。这多么像巴里的能力，不同的是满载必将带来痛苦和破坏的承诺。“你要知道，斯纳特，我真的很不喜欢你。”

“你不需要喜欢我， **马克** ，你只需要按我说的去做。”既然他已经测试了大家的忠诚有多深，他转向无赖帮传达事态真正的严峻程度，“闪电侠看到了未来。我们要么动手要么就是一起死。事情就是那么简单，所以我们要这么干，讨论到此为止。”

 

[1]  第一季第十二集哈特利所用的日语词汇。


	4. 第四章

“他说我们现在可以过去了。”

“那么你先请。”莱向他们面前的全身镜把手一挥。麦卡洛克加入无赖帮之后，他们拥有的每一间安全屋都安装了类似的镜子。倒不是说有需要时麦卡洛克不能爬进勉强可以通过的窗户制作应急出口，但莱一向认为增添一丝品味永远无伤大雅。

麦卡洛克领头带路。莱看到镜面上麦卡洛克进入的地方微微掀起涟漪接着在他通过后又恢复成平面，仿佛奥运跳水选手以最微弱的水花消失在水面之下。无赖帮剩下的人跟在自己身后通过的时候，莱在思考镜面会不会好像他们刚用肚皮朝下跳水一样飞溅出来。

他们短暂踏过没有方向感的虚无，只有麦卡洛克的身影在前面引领他们，紧接着他们就穿过了填满星际实验室外层的其中一面反光玻璃踏入房间。

首先捕捉他目光的是西斯科和斯诺医生。他们站在房间中央的环形电脑桌后，就好像一旦出了什么事那张隔在他们和无赖帮之间的小小壁垒能提供什么保护似的。乔·韦斯特站在开阔的地板上，蹦起肩膀双手抱胸，脱掉了夹克露出显眼的枪套。在他们到达后，少数几个他不认得的和一些他认得的人鱼贯走入实验室外层。

他还没来得及花时间理会他们，注意力很快就拉到了为首的两个身穿制服的人身上。一个是巴里，拉上了面罩以保护他的身份，而从另一个人背上的箭筒和箭矢判断，他必然就是星城的绿箭。

绿箭先领头。

“感谢你同意协助我们。”莱认出弓箭手向他露出的友善微笑就是那种社会名流为了应付狗仔队而锻炼出来的笑容，表示只要不必共处一室他们愿意和任何人到任何地方。这种心情双方都是一样的。莱这么做是为了巴里；他不欠绿箭任何东西。

这就是为何莱开始绕着绿箭缓缓迈步，一边让人看到他在不以为然地打量绿箭一边回答道：“我没法拒绝猩红神速者。”

绿箭任由友好的假面滑落，取而代之对他怒目而视。这让他的脸显得更加自然——如果一定要莱猜的话，他认为这就是对方平时的表情——莱宁可他这副样子。

韦斯特警探趁他们一时沉默推开两位英雄走上前，进一步迈近无赖帮。“听好了，斯纳特，我们都知道你来这里绝对不是大发善心。巴里这次不肯说他答应了你什么，但你最好不要再出卖我们。我会盯着你的。我完全不相信你。”

莱换上他最最欠揍的坏笑。“我可以向你保证，警探，我们的感觉彼此彼此。”

韦斯特警探高高抬起眉毛，就好像经过那么多年的猫鼠游戏了他还是不敢相信莱有多厚颜无耻似的。“再背叛我们一次，你的下场就不会是铁山监狱了。呆在贝尔里夫[1]听起来如何？”

莱装作一副反复思索这个主意的样子，拖长这一刻并看着韦斯特警探的怒火越烧越旺。终于，他回答道：“那边的 **热度** 和我其实不太合得来。”

“一个好理由，斯纳特，”巴里走过来再度分开他们时韦斯特警探威胁道，“只要给我一个好理由。”

“我们能不能至少努力文明一点？”神速者恳求。

韦斯特警探甩高双手往后退，装得一派无辜，仿佛先挑起这场斗气比拼的人不是他。然而巴里似乎松了口气，他向养父射去一个 **好好表现** 的眼神接着转回去面对无赖帮。

“正如奥……然挺立在这里的绿箭所说，”巴里开口说，西斯科低声嘀咕了一句所有人都注意到了的‘接得好’，“我们真的很感激你们同意协助我们。不用说，这是绿箭。他队伍里还有黑金丝雀，”他向一位穿皮衣带眼罩的金发女郎示意，“斯巴达，”刚刚到达的头盔男，“还有费莉希蒂，”又一个金发女郎，但她没有穿制服并站在西斯科和凯特琳身后向他们高兴地挥手。

“其实我们已经见过面了，”费莉希蒂说，“唔，不是介绍过的那种见面，但是当时我拿着真空吸尘器在火车边上。”她支支吾吾起来，“我说的真空吸尘器，当然就是指超强力冷冻枪啦。和LED灯完全没有任何关系。没有没有。我觉得我现在还是闭嘴吧。”

巴里向她体贴一笑，接着手向他的同伴一挥并继续说道：“所有人都已经认识星际实验室小队了，所以你想不想……？”巴里向莱的队伍示意。

“莱纳德·斯纳特。”莱开始说，指向自己。

“寒冷队长。”西斯科插嘴道。莱瞪了他一眼。

“我妹妹，丽莎。”

“金色滑翔者。”

“嘿，西斯科，”她压低嗓音朝他说，“你一次也没给我打电话。你知道那可能会让女孩子很伤心的。”西斯科一脸想说些什么回嘴的样子，但接着他看到莱脸上射向自己的怒容决定这不是个好主意。

“米克·罗伊。”

“热浪。”

“哈特利·拉瑟威。”

“混蛋。”

“魔笛手，”哈特利纠正道，“ **西斯昆托** ，别因为我给自己取了名字就生气。”

莱无可奈何地叹了口气，继续说道：“马克·马登。”

“天气巫师。”

“埃文·麦卡洛克。”

西斯科结巴了。“……镜像大师？”麦卡洛克点点头确认这个名号。

“还有阿克塞尔·沃克。”

“二代魔术师。”

“我想西斯科起的名字尽管听起来很蠢，但还是相当一目了然的。”

“喂！”对方抗议道。

莱绕过巴里和绿箭，大步走进实验室外层的中部，除了阿克塞尔外无赖帮都跟在他身后。看到第一个类似炸弹的物体后阿克塞尔就立刻分心了，而另一方面马登则暴躁得像只竖起毛的野狗。莱看向安装在墙上的众多屏幕，想找出一些能够引起他注意又看得懂的东西。上面绝大多数只是一大堆没意义的图表和数字。他迅速转过身回头面向他们的临时同盟。

“那么就让我们来直接谈正事如何？”他搓着手说道，“会面的地点在哪？”

“尤尔根工业。”巴里立刻回答。他就在旁边，一定是在莱走动的时候跟在了他身后。

“我知道那地方，”莱认可道，“我们在不远的地方有一间安全屋，我们可以从那里着手。你们有建筑蓝图吗？”

“有的，给我一点时……”西斯科倒腾了一下他所在的控制台，“好了。”

设施的平面图调到了他们面前的屏幕。那才像话，这个莱用得上。他接近屏幕，开始分析场地的出口、窗户和结构弱点。

“这地方还在运作吗？”

“不，”斯诺医生回答，“它好像自九十年代起就停业了。”

“所以那里非常有可能是空的。空间开阔，末世风格，非常有排场。”

“那我就派不上用场了嘞。”麦卡洛克插嘴，“工厂就是一大堆老水泥和死气沉沉的地儿。”

“不，”莱承认，“对所有依赖偷袭的计划来说这都是个打击。”他思考了一会儿，“麦卡洛克，你到附近转转，看看能找到什么关于这个汪达尔·萨维奇的有用情报。”

麦卡洛克微微颔首表示了解，接着回头穿过窗户往外走。

“还有，麦卡洛克？”

反光的镜面上只探出了他的上半身。

“在的嘞，老大什么事？”

“有消息就通报给 **所有人** 。”

麦卡洛克一消失，斯巴达就指着那地方说：“你们都看到那个了对吧？”

没人搭理他的惊诧。

“我们原本的计划是绿箭和我带着肯德拉还有卡特进去，装作我们屈服于萨维奇的要求。”巴里开始解释道，“奥利弗会在适当的时机放开他们两个，黑金丝雀和斯巴达前来支援直到我能够抓住荷鲁斯之杖。西斯科正在完成一对什么手套，到时候能让我举起权杖对萨维奇使用，理论上应该可以杀死他。”

莱觉察到他话里用的是 **理论上** 这个词。他打算等一会儿问一问巴里。要把他们计划的成败寄托于此，这个不确定因素似乎也太大了。

莱把所有东西都仔细考虑了一会儿，接着开始指挥他的部下。“哈特利、阿克塞尔，加入到科学组。米克、马登，协同分散敌人的注意力。丽莎和我会协助定下计划。这听起来可以吧？”他盯着巴里一个人等待对方的答案，只为了享受绿箭向他露出的怒容。

“呃，好。好的，听起来不错。”

“那么好。”他转向无赖帮，“你们都知道自己的工作是什么，干活去。”

随着无赖帮前往他们所分配的位置而三个小队融汇在一起，一些人离开去隔壁的房间而一些人留了下来制定应急计划。莱觉察到巴里研究了附近一番看看有没有人在看他。当他们的视线交接，巴里故意和莱对视多一秒钟然后若无其事地走出实验室外层。莱多停留了一分钟确保没有人注意到巴里离开，在绿箭进一步敲定现有计划的细节时补充上自己的意见，接着学神速者一样离开了。

他才刚走出外层门口的可见范围巴里就滑过来贴近他——太近了，近得万一有人逮到他们就没办法解释。

“嘿。”巴里凑得甚至更近，他们的胸膛几乎相碰。

“嘿。”莱的手指发痒，他想要把闪电侠的头罩脱掉，但是他知道这风险有点太大了。从外层传来的交谈声成了背景里的絮絮低语。

巴里向他露出的傻笑框在面罩里稍微显得有些陌生，然而魅力却丝毫不减。“我跟你说过了，我有办法让这行得通。”

“你还是没有说服我。”巴里吻他。莱沉沦了一会儿，但紧接着双眼飞快看向外层的入口然后抽开了，“这可不太谨慎。”

“不管。”巴里又偷走一个吻，“我们可能几小时后就死了。”

莱思考了一会儿，仅仅是注视着巴里的脸庞惊叹于这副身躯所持有的全部威能，接着退让了。“你说得有道理。”然后他把巴里挤到墙边。

这一次，莱先去吻他。他会大方地承认尽管他考虑得更加周全，加深这个吻的人同时也是他。巴里不顾一切攀附在他身上仿佛这有可能是最后一次机会。谁知道呢，没准是。

那个念头，第一次完整清晰地出现在莱的脑海里，令他停住了。他可能很快就要死了。按照巴里所说，在另一条时间线上他已经死了。他曾经多次在明明知道胜算不高的情况下踏入各种局面，但他从来没有对抗过预先注定的失败与死亡。巴里不确定这个新计划是否能成功。万一他们所有人又死了，他有办法第二次扭转时间吗？在某种至高力量插手拒绝巴里之前，返回过去的次数是否有限制？

会不会有一些东西无论巴里如何努力，都单纯不能够改变？是否在每一次时间线的更迭里，莱都注定要在几个小时后死去？

莱一向认为他主宰着自己的命运。是 **他** 摆脱了父亲的影响。是 **他** 最终帮助丽莎做到同样的事情。是 **他** 为自己打出一片名声而且是 **他** 结集了这里最优秀的罪犯组成一支队伍。

但是万一那全部都和他没有关系呢？也许他只是在演出甚至远在他出生前就已经写好的戏份。

不过是个扯线木偶，受到某种至高力量的操纵。

如果它要莱在几个小时内死，他完全他妈的无能为力。

“出什么事了？”巴里拉开了距离，他一定是感觉到了莱心事重重。

恐慌带来的苦涩从内心深处升起犹如胆汁，这他轻易就能镇压；他练习的次数多不胜数。他感觉到恐慌正冷却下来却不愿意让那股情绪左右自己的行动。

保持 **冷静** ，他这样指示自己。

“没什么。”他说道，然后重新引导体内由恐慌激发的狂躁。他把巴里摔在走廊的墙上，捧起他的脸舔吮闯进对方的嘴里。他该为自己太过粗暴而抱歉但却没能感到一丝后悔，巴里热情如火地在他口中呻吟，挺身贴向他寻求更多摩擦，用力而——

巴里突然消失无踪的时候莱差点一头撞到墙上。

他茫然环顾四周发现巴里在五米外的走廊深处，脸色潮红呼吸急促。

“抱歉，刚刚那有点太……”巴里的话音渐消，“那个。”

莱大笑。除此之外他还能做什么？这情况太好笑。“也许我们该回去帮忙了，好让我们 **别死掉** 。”

“你说得对，”巴里同意，“你先走。我，呃，需要点时间。”

莱重新走进来时哈特利朝他坏笑。他们的离开看来不如他们所想的那样隐秘，要不然就是哈特利比他意识到的还爱管闲事。莱看着西斯科觉察到哈特利的表情然后追踪回莱身上，恰逢此刻巴里走过门口进入实验室外层差点直直撞上莱的背。要不是因为这会引来更多不必要的关注，莱一定会为西斯科脸上愤慨的神情窃笑。

然而他们重新登场所获得的关注仅止于此。巴里和莱彼此之间一句话也没有说，同时分开去往相反的方向；巴里走向西斯科，莱走向他妹妹。

他们还剩下几小时的时间欺骗命运。

 

***

 

巴里在前一天晚上梦见了神速力。

他奔跑于中城街道之中直至自己筋疲力尽，在午夜过后的某一刻回到了韦斯特家。

艾瑞斯手里拿着一本书窝在壁炉边的单人沙发上，一直在等他回来。听到开门的声音她抬起头看向他，露出的微笑令整张脸为之一亮。他爱艾瑞斯的笑容，一向都爱。那笑容又是一项证据证明他把行动总部移回中城的决定是正确的。

“嗨，巴仔。”

他走过去一屁股坐上长沙发。“嘿，艾瑞斯。”

“感觉好些了？”

“嗯。”

她向他露出一个理解万分的表情，一个体验过同样经历的表情。“他会那个样子只是因为他对我们两个的保护欲太强了。”

“我知道。”

“你想聊一聊吗？”

巴里叹了口气，一副生无可恋的样子。“不太想。”

艾瑞斯放过了那件事，接着回头继续看书。接下来的那半个小时她留在他身边，陪伴他在沙发上放松下来。她存在所发出的轻柔声响——那一呼一吸的声音，书页翻动的悉悉索索，挪动时沙发皮料的嘎吱——安抚了他。

终于她从椅子上起来舒展身体。就在她准备上楼的时候，他叫住了她。“艾瑞斯？”

“怎么了，巴仔？”

“谢谢你等我回来。”

她用一抹微笑回答，接着她走了。

片刻之后他艰难跋涉回到自己的卧室，没换衣服就直接摔在床上。他已经没有精力了。

睡眠很快来临。

他梦见了神速力。他正在一个由纯粹的能量形成的通道中穿行，随着他奔跑过去、现在和未来在他身边闪过。他看到很多事情——重要的事情，即将来临之事的各种预兆，而他知道他应该牢记住这些迹象以阻止坏事发生——但不管他有多努力想要记得，记忆都会像指间沙一样从他脑海里流走。

有人在引领他。起码他知道这一点，然而他却说不清那到底是谁又或者他们正去往哪里。那个人感觉很熟悉。在梦中他只觉得自己跟着对方走是对的。他知道这个人，他曾经感觉过这个人的存在。

但是是什么时候？

他不觉得害怕。实际上，他感到非常安全，甚至很是乐观，就好像他的一切问题终于就要得到解决了。

“我在这里。”一把声音在他身后说。

他在梦境中猛地转身然后摔落在清醒世界的卧室地板上。

一整天他都在思考那个梦。当他身在梦中时，他只能依靠做梦的古怪逻辑思考，但现在他能够把一些线索凑在一起了。梦里的人就是他昨天奔跑回过去时感觉到的那个，这一点他确信无疑。

然而这并不能帮他弄清楚那个人到底是谁。

他想找西斯科问一问，但现在不是适当的时机。

与莱密会过后，他去了科学组那边查看好友的进展，看看那对决定计划成败的手套怎么样了。巴里倒不太担心 **那个** ；上一回它们的表现完美。出致命失误的是剩下的一切。

但是西斯科知道他上一次跳跃时间的事，他的能力让他看问题有一套独特的见解。他需要一个确实知道自己在说什么的人让他安心一些。

“ **你** 不认为这是个坏主意对吧？”

西斯科长时间的沉默告诉了他真话。

“西斯科！”

“我不认为这是个 **坏** 主意……”他开始说，但紧接着默不作声。

“你为他们担保了！”巴里嘶声对他说。

“是没错，因为我确实觉得我们需要额外火力。”

“那又是为什么？”

“是轮回重生的古埃及女祭司和王子那档事，”西斯科说，他声音越来越紧张的同时动作也越来越拘谨，努力不暴露他们在谈些什么，“这个恶心的游戏萨维奇已经玩了几千年，赢家 **永远** 是他。肯德拉现在绝对还不记得他们该怎样打败萨维奇，而我觉得卡特也好不到哪里去。我们就要去打一场不知道怎么赢的仗。 **那** 才是我觉得不妙的。”

巴里明白他的论点。他们的行事风格最近似乎成了一头冲进他们还未完全了解的局面对抗他们根本没希望战胜的敌人，然而尽管如此。“我们也没有别的选择了。”

“确实没有，”西斯科承认，“我知道你所知道的事情比你愿意透露的多。这也没问题。兄弟，我信任你，但这让我认为我们已经失败过一次了。我说的对吗？”

巴里苦恼过该怎么回答那个问题，但是经过他们所经历的一切，西斯科至少有权知道真相。“对。”

“好吧。”他垂头丧气了一秒但很快又恢复过来，“唔，到第二次总会交上好运的。[2]”

巴里笑了一声。“我想那个俗语不是这么说的吧。”

“没错，因为想出那个俗语的人没我们厉害。”

 

***

 

他们解散准备吃晚餐。一堆小山一样高的大肚汉堡无缘无故出现在了实验室外层中间的医用手推车上。莱怀疑巴里和这有什么关系。

然而一切仿佛高中重演，一群人各自拉帮结派围成一堆。好孩子和坏孩子。等所有人都拿到东西吃后，莱稍微远离剩下的无赖帮成员示意让丽莎和米克过来单独说话。哈特利一直在工作桌旁维护他的手套，见状直接走向他们。

“如何？”他问道，有信心就算他不明说他们也能领会他问的是什么。

“我不知道，莱尼，”丽莎做了个苦脸，“未知之数太多了。我们完全不知道我们要对付的是什么。我们基本上就是瞎的。”

“你妹妹说得对，斯纳特。”米克像平时那样粗声粗气附和，“我有不好的预感。”

“哈特利？”莱没有听见回答，于是转身去找魔笛手。对方一定是在走过来的时候停在了半路。哈特利看起来就好像见到了鬼。他的视线牢牢定在一个刚走进外层正准备从推车上取晚餐的男人身上，那个人比这里绝大多数人都要年长而且莱并不认识他。然而哈特利似乎认得他，他的音波手套随着启动开始了低鸣。

巴里正在和西斯科聊天，听到声音猛地扭过头接着视线锁定在莱身上。他的目光顺着莱追踪至哈特利愤怒的表情，紧接着去到那个陌生人上。电光一闪而旋风一阵卷得纸张乱飞，他嗖地一声来到哈特利面前，灵巧地挡住他的视线和瞄准范围。“那不是他。”

“可是那——”

“我知道那看起来就是他，但那不是他。”巴里轻声说道，头倾向哈特利，“他来自另一个地球。他只是来这里阻止极速。”

哈特利脸上的怒容没有消失。

“哈里森·威尔斯已经死了。我保证。”

莱不太明白到底发生了什么事，但过了一小会儿哈特利似乎冷静了一些，至少任由双手垂落在身边而音波手套失去驱动安静下来。不过他看起来还是很生气。

不幸的是所有人都注意到了他们的小插曲。实验室里每一双眼睛的视线都焦虑惊恐地盯在无赖帮身上。星城小队的所有人都拿起了武器，准备好开火。就连韦斯特警探的手也都握紧了他仍然插在枪套里的手枪。莱感觉得到从马登站立的地方辐射出来的原始力量，虽然暂时抑制住了但是一旦遭到攻击就准备爆发。他的眼睛死死盯着警探，莱猜他只是在等待一个下手报仇的借口。他旁边的阿克塞尔只是一副有些不知所措的样子。意识到好几把枪和弓箭都指向了无赖帮后，巴里飞快在人群中穿梭安抚每一个人。莱也一样安抚了自己的部下。

真高兴能知道其他人有多信任莱的队伍。他们就要在不到一个小时之内离开星际实验室了，然而他们所谓的同盟却只需要一丁点刺激就会对他们抽出武器。

这是一团混乱。巴里错了，这行不通。莱心里有一小部分希望行动会顺利，希望不管米克是怎么说的，别人都会接受他们怀着好意。希望，至少这一次，他们可以站在天使这一边。这很蠢，但他不想让巴里信错了他。

但是他们对哈特利的小小失态所展现出的反应表示了他们没办法信任无赖帮。

对方再一次提醒了莱无赖帮是坏人。

在别人眼里他们永远只有这个身份。

 

***

 

巴里惊恐地看着一切再度展开。

萨维奇讲完了他的高谈阔论，奥利弗解放了鹰男鹰女然后面包车呼啸着急刹车停在工厂中央。

这一次不只是绿箭小队剩下的人，无赖帮也涌出了面包车。从这一刻起，巴里不再知道一定会发生什么事。

马登是第一个行动的；他没法在室内完全施展他的能力，因此取而代之操纵起工厂内的大气。气温首先骤降，巴里庆幸起自己奔跑时会发热。莱和米克开始交替冰冻和熔解，制造出水蒸汽提高湿度。在马登的帮助下一股雾气很快升起，趁黑金丝雀和斯巴达攻击萨维奇的时候降低能见度。

尽管看不见，巴里仍然能听到劳拉的雀吼以及皮肤与盔甲撞击所发出的金属闷响。随着莱和米克轮流开枪，雾气时而闪现蓝色时而闪现橙色。巴里听见身体重重撞上地板的声音，看到雾气减弱并开始消失时几乎是立刻就知道倒下的是马登。

巴里一看到天气巫师倒在哪里就闪身奔到他旁边。他的脉搏在巴里指下稳定有力，快速检查了一遍后巴里没有发现任何明显伤口。那么就只是打晕了而已。萨维奇当然会首先针对他；在其他人里马登所拥有的原始力量是最强的，仅次于巴里。

迷雾散尽，肯德拉和卡特能够在战斗时为剩下的人提供空中支援了。他们从半空袭击的同时奥利弗射出一箭又一箭试图骚扰或者让萨维奇负伤，然而对方闪避了每一击。

萨维奇像挥开苍蝇一样挥开了他们的攻击。

就在巴里准备行动，打算按照计划冲进去抓住萨维奇的权杖时，权杖攻击的余波击中了莱的侧面。冲击波把他抛在地上并把冷冻枪摔到一边。

巴里恐惧得无法动弹，他看着莱急忙爬过去抓起枪然后立即旋转身体，恰好在萨维奇对着他举起荷鲁斯之杖的那一瞬间瞄准对方。

巴里感觉时间仿佛在那一刻停止了。所有动作确实都停了下来，因为每一个人都止住了攻击注视他们。

“我相信这种情况称之为墨西哥困局。”莱拖着调子说道。他微微蜷缩身体，护着被击中的那一侧。尽管掩饰得很好但是他的呼吸很重，巴里觉察到他胸膛的起伏比平时要快。

“不必是。”与之相比，萨维奇泰然自若，他的样子仿佛他不过是在公园里悠闲地散步，“我已经活了几千年，我见过你这种人。你们就是蝎子；伤害和背叛永远是你们的天性。为什么要执着于这我们双方都确信无疑的毁灭——”萨维奇向他们所有人制造出来的凝固画面示意，“——尤其是你可以选择当我的右手一起统治我所创建的世界？”

莱握着冷冻枪的手几不可察地一颤，但是他的枪一秒也没有偏离过目标。

“你知道这是一场你们赢不了的战斗。向我俯首称臣我就会放过你的妹妹，你的朋友。那些你 **珍视** 的人。”

“假如我拒绝呢？”莱问道。

“所有人和一切都将燃烧。”

那很可能只有几秒，但随之而来的死寂对于巴里来说漫长得如同几个小时。莱躺在地板上，手臂由于枪的重量开始下垂。萨维奇举着权杖毫不动摇，杖尖闪耀着险恶的蓝光。其余所有人，全都无力做任何事。

莱看向巴里，而他的眼里带着歉意。

“不。”巴里悄声说。

“他们都能活？”

萨维奇露齿狞笑。“我向你保证。”

莱任那只握着冷冻枪的手坠下来，接着把枪滑到水泥地板的另一边。萨维奇竖起权杖立在身侧，看着莱站起来慢悠悠地拍掉身上的灰然后拉直大衣。他的步履从容不迫，缩短两人之间的距离然后在萨维奇面前充满气势地一站。

巴里想要提出一些异议但是他能说出口的只有又一声凄惨的，“不。”

莱没有回头看巴里。

“你说得对，”他向萨维奇伸出手，“人无法违抗天意。”

“聪明的选择。” 

 

 

[1]  由美国政府管理的精神病院及变异人类的监狱，在电影《自杀小队》中关押了哈莉·奎茵和死亡射手等。

[2]  原本俗语应为“到第三次总会交上好运”。


	5. 第五章

莱不能够看巴里。

要想象他现在脸上的表情很简单：遭到背叛、痛苦和自责的混合体。如果莱看到了，他不知道自己有没有能力继续执行自己制定的计划。自从第一天晚上——不是字面上他们相遇的那个晚上，而是这颗种子落入土壤的那夜，当巴里在圣人与罪人的吧台上看着他，既痛苦又寂寞——莱就对他没有招架之力。

他不知道自己在心里预见了可能的结果后能不能够做到必须做的事。他只知道他必须保护自己人的安全。巴里的计划那时候在安全的实验室里理论上似乎行得通，但莱知道纸面上可行的计划转化为行动却不一定能成功——尽管要他承认这一点也非常难受。人算不如天算诸如此类。

路易斯·斯纳特擅长B计划一直到Z计划，绝大部分原因是他的A计划从来都不成样子。等莱自立门户，他的名声全都赌在第一次就成功完成任务上。每一秒都有安排，每一步都有计划。进入，撤退，销赃，躲六个月。重复再重复。这不代表他没有从他父亲身上学到教训。米克也稍微教会了他一点什么叫脱离剧本，尽管不总是为了当时值得感谢的理由。因此莱虽然鲜少需要，但是一向都有应急计划。不足一个小时前他们在半瞎之下走进尤尔根工业，但既然现在他已经摸清了全部底细，这就是最可行的计划。这就是他眼中他们唯一能获胜的方法。

在萨维奇握上他的手之前，莱觉察到了一股势能与颤动空气相结合的特殊感觉。他早就将巴里的超能力与之联系在一起，那就像是夏日风暴将至；沉闷的空气，臭氧的味道，厚重的张力。巴里平时经常使用他的能力，频繁得令莱已经适应了这些异象。因此尽管下一刻所发生的一切速度飞快，他却已经得到所需的警告头也不回就大声喝令米克开火。

从他搭档的枪中喷射出的热力近得有点不舒服，透过莱身上层层厚实的衣料感觉更加直接。然而这完成了使命。当莱转身，他正好看到巴里闪躲那一串火舌的最后动作，在试图接近莱的时候遭到伏击。

莱透过那串翻滚的热流看着对方。他错了。神速者脸上写满的不是痛苦或是自我厌恶。不，米克枪中的烈焰映照在巴里的眼睛上。

他的冷冻枪离得并不远，于是他赶在米克的枪火耗尽前冲过去，暂时把萨维奇忘在了后头。在深夜的黑暗之中，巴里曾轻声告诉过莱他所对战的神速者都能干些什么。一个为了和他的巴里还没有任何关系的恨意，穿越到过去杀害了巴里的母亲。另一个……唔，谁知道他的目的是什么，但他穿行在两个维度之间不断向巴里扔超能人仿佛那是小儿把戏。当巴里说起他们的时候，莱能够听出渗透在对方声音里的惧意。

莱知道巴里一向都对他手软。说实话，他最初开始这场游戏的时候并不知道神速者的能力有多广大。跑得快？行啊，这他能对付。速度是一项挑战性十足但却可以战胜的障碍。可是时间跳跃、穿梭维度、神速幻影、投掷闪电？那已经超出了莱的范围。他甚至没法想象肆无忌惮的神速者暴怒时会有多恐怖。他有些怀疑第二次背叛可能会让他提前看上一眼。

他抓起枪迅速调整设定接着往后一甩，发现巴里离他只有几米并且迅速接近。他扣下扳机。

冰块迅速吞没巴里的下半身固定住他，但莱一直等到坚冰覆盖他的胸膛才住手。他越是不可能在接下来的几分钟内脱身就越好。

巴里现在困在冰里了，莱这才有机会喘口气。他背对着萨维奇——在这偌大的工厂里现在最不可能袭击莱的就是 **他** ，这可不讽刺。

他环顾四周看到米克站在绿箭卧倒的身体旁，紧紧握住拳头准备好继续战斗。星城第一义警一定是失去了意识，他松软的四肢就是最好的佐证。清醒的时候，他全身就像那张标志性的弓拉开时一样紧绷。

阿克塞尔的武器对准了绿箭小队剩下的人，但他看起来很害怕，犹豫不决。他的目光不断飞向莱和米克等待命令。这再次提醒了他阿克塞尔和其他人相比到底有多年轻稚嫩。

马登还倒在原地，依旧不省人事，而鹰男鹰女则紧靠彼此，等着看看事态如何发展再决定到底是出击还是撤退。他们已经这样干了几千年也很可能会在接下来的世纪里继续下去；他们有时间谨慎行事。

莱最后看向巴里。对方脸上痛苦的表情表明寒冰正在折磨他，然而他的眼神却是在哀求。莱迟钝地注意到那根如今冰冻在握紧拳头里的箭矢。唔。一个昏迷且乐于射箭的义警和一根流箭。线索很快就拼在了一起。所以这才是巴里奔向他的原因。那没有令接下来的事情轻易半分。

“莱。莱。求求你。”巴里说道，几近低语，“放我出来。我们还有机会赢。”

莱咬牙。“你可不知道， **闪电侠** 。”他把那个名号甩回巴里脸上就像精准的一击。假如巴里能就这样放弃相信莱心里所谓存在的善良，假如巴里能看到他的真面目把他当作恶棍，一切将会好办太多。相反男孩却充满了希望，满得要让人厌恶。莱只需要接近萨维奇赶紧了结这件事。

巴里在封冻全身的冰中挣扎。“我们必须试试。”

莱转身背向巴里，从内心深处抽取意志力摆上他最佳的寒冷队长语气。“闪电侠，那对小鸟在我眼里什么都不是。他们永生不死，他们有底气玩这场游戏。你和我？我们死了就是死了，一切终止，那就是结局。你看到过城市燃烧，这一次我们要用我的方法。米克。”他命令道，“摘下那对手套，看着闪电侠。”

莱听见米克的靴子走向巴里时发出的厚重脚步声。他的枪呼呼作响了一阵融掉巴里双手上的冰，接着金属手套解下的咯嚓声响起。巴里没有再说话，而想到他正在放弃莱令人难受至极。

莱低下头深呼吸。就在此刻静电干扰的声音攻击他的耳朵。

妙极了。这里的每个人都已经努力过，所以现在轮到智囊团了。

“冷队，”西斯科的声音从通讯器里传来，“不要这么做，不要相信萨维奇。”

他很容易忽略。而哈特利，就没有那么简单了。

“斯纳特，你他妈在干什么？”他气炸了。哈特利通常绝对不会叫他斯纳特；对方一般叫他莱，闹着玩的时候叫他莱尼，工作的时候叫他冷队。哈特利比任何人都清楚姓氏上那份令人火大的血缘关系。

哈特利情绪激动的长篇大论继续不停，面对莱的无动于衷也不曾减弱。

只有丽莎插话的时候哈特利才停下，她仅仅用一声犹豫的“莱尼……”就打断了他，接着莱立刻把通讯器从耳朵里拿出来任它掉落在地板上。

萨维奇在幕间并没有挪动。他的权杖仍然立在一边，仿佛他们的小打小闹引不起他的注意。永生者重视的东西大概与常人不同吧。

等莱重新站在他面前伸出手，萨维奇牢牢地握了上去。他昂首挺胸，莱忍不住注意到对方身上那股不可动摇的自信。萨维奇看着莱的时候目光一秒也没有偏离，就好像他想单凭一双眼就宣告自己的统治地位。莱想假如一个人永生不死，那么确实可能会自大一些。“我很高兴你明白事理。”

“我只不过是在玩游戏。”莱说道，错开视线走过去站在萨维奇旁边，“如果你知道自己赢不了，那就要么改变规则要么改变游戏。”萨维奇饶有兴致地看着莱伸手探入他的个人空间，捏起他的军装外套检视布料然后抬起头看向萨维奇赞赏地点点头。

“寒冷队长，你可真是现实。”

“唉，永生不死超出我范畴，英雄义举又让我无聊，”莱一边说一边任由布料从手里掉落，接着开始继续走绕过萨维奇的背，手随着走动戏弄般滑过外套，最后站在萨维奇左侧的权杖旁边。萨维奇的视线一直跟着他，在莱打量权杖片刻的时候警惕地眯起眼。权杖看起来年头非常古老并且正如他们所说致命十足。莱敢肯定自己转手就能把它拿去卖个好价钱。“你看一眼这世界，就可以看到你能从中得到什么。”

“在那一方面，”萨维奇说道，“我们的见解一致。”

“别说个没完了，斯纳特，”米克喊道，莱一边继续检视权杖一边忍不住露出愉悦的笑容，“手套都开了……还是算关了……随便了吧。赶紧了事。”

“我想米克说得对。”他深吸一口气，“就是现在，机不可失。”

萨维奇断开与他的眼神接触，看向列阵在他们面前的英雄。他愉快的微笑瞬间变成冷酷张狂的狞笑。“确实。”

“我不是在跟你说话，”莱面露坏笑握紧他从萨维奇大衣内侧摸来的匕首，然后——趁萨维奇的注意力还没有完全回到他身上——迅速在萨维奇左臂内侧肌腱最没有防备的地方划了一刀，“肖娜，现在！”

萨维奇握住权杖的力气减弱了。这一瞬间它还在他手里而下一瞬间肖娜就站在他面前，她戴上金属手套的手裹住他握着权杖的拳头。肖娜几乎不需要用力拉扯萨维奇受损的手指就败下阵来，权杖从他拳中滑落。接下来的那一秒她立刻带着战利品消失了，稍微一眨眼就会错过。

“不！”萨维奇在于事无补的狂怒中呐喊，龇牙咧嘴目光如炬——他最大的力量泉源已经失窃。或者莱是这么以为的。当萨维奇攻向他时，他仍能感觉到对方周身噼啪作响的能量，就像静电流一样积蓄并带有磁力。

那是魔法，莱迟钝地意识到。

萨维奇用右手掐住莱的喉咙把他拉向前与自己面对面。他的力气比一般人大，莱真不知道自己为什么没有料到那一点。萨维奇怒气腾腾。“我会记住你。我会在这辈子找到你要不然就是下辈子，我会让你的死亡 **漫长至极** 。”

莱伸手去抠死死钳住自己喉咙的手。他呼吸艰难但依然对自己勉强呛出一句“我很期待”大感爽快，紧接着萨维奇的握力似乎加倍，令他除了尖细的声响外什么也不可能发出来。

他感觉就像是有东西正在塞满他的脑袋，像是有什么快要从他前额炸开。他的视野开始收窄。随着咽喉上的疼痛越来越强，莱听见其他人大喊着冲向他们并越过萨维奇的肩膀看到肖娜嘭地一声重新回来。她抓住永生之人，接着瞬间移动时把莱也一同带走了。

他们出现在不知道什么地方，莱还来不及反应他们就再次跳跃了。紧接着一次又一次。

这感觉很恶心。要不是莱全身充斥肾上腺素而且还得担心喉咙上那只铁钳般掐着的手，他肯定自己早就作呕了。

等他们终于停下，电流和灼痛自萨维奇掐住他喉咙的地方涌出贯穿他全身。那个疯子咧嘴对着他狞笑，笑容大得快要把整张脸撕成两半。某种像是电流的东西——然而并不是——在两人中间拱起张开。莱跌跪在地，尖声惨叫。随着萨维奇把疼痛逼入莱体内，那只快要捏碎他脖子的手微微松开了。他能够吸入一点空气但这却不能带来任何慰藉。如果呼吸只会延长他的折磨那么又有什么用呢？他感觉自己正在撕裂，不仅是现在这一刻而是他人生中的每一瞬间。他瞻前顾后看到的只有痛苦。他无声哀求它停止。它没有停，于是他只能一直忍受到结束。

他不断抠抓萨维奇掐着自己喉咙的手，手指渐渐麻木并徒劳地滑开。他眼前开始涌现斑点，接着黑暗缓缓从外向内渗透。他的心跳声震耳欲聋而且频率太快了。

接着一切突然消失。

他摔倒在地上，不停咳嗽。那也很痛。

他的神经还接收不到他已经结束受难的讯息，仍在继续发送痛苦，于是他一动不动地在那里躺了一阵子。他虚弱地把头转向一边，看到麦卡洛克抬头挺胸正在欣赏自己的成果，肖娜扭着腰站在他旁边。

萨维奇关在安全屋的全身镜表面，无用地捶打镜子。从他受伤手臂上流出的血糊满了镜子。他张开嘴大喊大叫，但是麦卡洛克仁慈地自作主张静了音。他短时间内都不可能出来了。

莱翻过身平躺，呻吟出声。他觉得好像有只愤怒的公牛在他身上踩了一通。

他的年纪快大得不适合这种事了。

 

***

 

诸位英雄一回到星际实验室麦卡洛克就通知了莱。

莱在地板上躺了整整一刻钟才觉得有足够的精力起来。他透过麦卡洛克和肖娜通知自己的人，让他们在尤尔根工业清场之后到安全的地方躲藏起来，他晚些会向他们解释所有事情。麦卡洛克报告说米克和阿克塞尔帮忙拖着还头晕脑胀的马登从战场上离开了，但丽莎和哈特利坚持要呆在原地，等他到星际实验室和他汇合。

一方面，如果最后他们必须得从大楼里战出一条血路或者逃离监禁，有他们两个在身边应该会轻松非常多。他们缺乏直接火力但却狡诈多端。另一方面，哈特利和丽莎是无赖帮里看起来人格最健全的，也许会让那帮英雄在最后放他们走的时候没有那么内疚。莱不确定这些好人会不会同意他认为结果可以为手段正名的观点。背叛和阴谋诡计似乎会让他们过分纠结烦恼。他不知道自己是不是仅仅免不了要上一堂有关于 **团队合作** 还有 **友谊** 的课程，还是说韦斯特警探和绿箭可能会觉得自己受到蔑视要逮捕他归案或是把他变成针垫。

说服了一番后，肖娜不情不愿地同意用瞬移把莱和镜子带到星际实验室，但她拒绝事后逗留。她可不打算让他们把她再关起来，她说，绝对该死的不可能。丽莎很有信心地告诉他肖娜还带着关在超能人监狱里时的心理阴影。她进一步坚持办完这最后一件事她就和他们两清了。她再也不会为无赖帮解放她而欠他们任何人情。莱同意了。

他一边等待离开一边扯了扯毛衣的领子，往上拉想要盖住萨维奇对他干的好事。他的脖子上还没有出现淤青，但怒红色的圈印留下了保证。

他稳稳地吸了口气接着对肖娜点点头。她把望远镜举到眼前然后他们就离开了。等他们经过两三次中途停站终于嘭地一声在实验室外层中间重新持续存在时，那就像是种既视感。

一开始的震惊过去后，英雄们警惕地盯着他们，莱发誓他听见肖娜低声喃喃了一句“哦他妈的不”然后迅速再度消失。

莱强打起精神，换上一副虚情假意的灿烂笑容信步走向前。“脸怎么都拉得这么长？我们赢了，不是吗？”

室内沉默了一会儿，接着西斯科疑神疑鬼地问：“我们赢了？”

他知道肖娜具体是哪一刻带着镜子重新出现在他身后的，因为所有人都睁大了眼睛接着一秒之后——等他们看到里面装的是什么——部分人害怕地后退一步。

“我们赢了，他也关了起来。”莱向他们保证，“没必要担心。”

“你干了什么？”韦斯特警探问道，一边绕着镜子走一边随时保持几米距离。

“设陷阱困住了他。”

“没人感激你当时在那里搞的特效小表演。”绿箭插进来。他看起来很生气。莱个人觉得既然对方朝自己射了一箭那么被人打趴下也是报应。绿箭似乎并不同意。莱把米克打发回家很可能是件好事。

不过莱的为人没有那么好，不打算放过戳人痛处的机会。“也没人感激你朝我射的一箭。我们就算扯平了。”

巴里挡在他们中间。“不要再挑起事端了。”

莱一脸坏笑，往后退靠向镜子。“我可以很文明。”绿箭只是瞪着他。

“行。很好。现在真正的问题是我们要怎么处置 **他** ？”

他们全体看向镜子而萨维奇直直回视他们。如果他光用眼神就能杀人，莱可以肯定他们全都死定了。幸运的是他的魔法似乎逃不出镜子。尽管已经把他关了起来，糊满玻璃内侧的血却没有让他看起来少危险半分。

西斯科打了个冷颤。“我投票给我们把他丢到一个没办法毛骨悚然地盯着我们看的地方。”

“他能离开镜子吗？像我那样？”巴里看向莱寻求答案，但说实话他也不知道。

“麦卡洛克？”

麦卡洛克缥缈的声音似乎同时从四面八方传来。“他呆的地方一扇门也没有嘞。除非我放他出来否则他就一直呆在里面。”

凯特琳看起来很纠结。“我们不能就这么把他留在里面，对吧？这似乎……”莱看得出她正在想方法婉转地表达自己的看法，“不人道？”

“他想杀了肯德拉和卡特，”西斯科说道，“从古埃及出现起他就一直在杀他们。现在他们逃过了一劫，但一有机会他就会去追他们。我们不能放他出来。”

莱感觉他们需要很长一段时间才能下决议。他走过去加入哈特利和丽莎，一边看着英雄们争论要如何处置萨维奇一边懒洋洋地靠着一张桌子坐。绿箭提出说什么要把镜子送去南中国海上一座海岛的监狱里，但接下来的问题是如果没有麦卡洛克在附近操纵镜子，他们要怎么把食物送进去？西斯科提议把镜子送去另一个维度但很快就遭到否决。英雄们争辩说萨维奇是这个地球的麻烦，所以他们应该在这里解决。谁知道他会在另一个地球搞出什么破坏？韦斯特警探建议把他放进铁山的超能人牢区，黑金丝雀说就算铁山关得住他，他们也没有任何法律案件控告他。斯达巴纯粹是一副不知如何是好的样子。

他们不停兜着圈子争论，随着时间流逝巴里看起来越来越疲惫压抑直到莱终于厌烦透了。

他流畅地站起来宣布道：“我要帮你们所有人一个忙。”

“是吗？”韦斯特警探狐疑地说道，“我们要为此欠你些什么？”

莱居高临下地对他露出一抹灿烂的笑容。“什么也不用，这一次我会非常享受。麦卡洛克。他没有任何办法逃出这面镜子，对吧？”

镜像大师探出镜子，仿佛他正在探出一扇窗户对街上的人说话。“没有。”

“如果镜子碎了会怎么样？”

麦卡洛克不假思索回答了，所以莱假设他已经从自己的经验得知答案。“你就杀了他。”

“好。你让开。”

一等到麦卡洛克再度消失进镜子里，趁英雄们还没来得及采取任何行动，莱就一拳打碎了那块玻璃。

“不！”随着镜子碎片清脆落地巴里尖声叫喊。

莱扫了扫自己的拳头，检查确定没有玻璃碎片沾在皮肤上而且他没有弄伤自己。“看，搞定了。”

韦斯特警探愤怒地谴责他。“你为什么要这样干？”

然而莱不准备让步。对他们来说占领道德制高点很简单。这几乎是成为英雄的先决条件。然而有些时候人必须弄脏自己的手，有些时候人不得不干些坏事，因为这样做能阻止更坏的事情发生。能够做到这种事也是一种强大，他一定要至少试图让他们承认这点。

“我没有闪电侠那样的超能力，我没办法飞快地跑向快乐大结局。我是个小偷和杀手。那就是我的做法。那就是我因为你们做不到所以替 **你们** 做的。要不然你们还能怎么样？放他走好让他能回来杀掉你们那对猎鹰？如果这是一个小时之前而你们有机会在尤尔根工业杀了他，你们根本不会犹豫。这——”他向镜框和满地的碎片示意，“——没有任何不同。你们该谢谢我才对。”

室内陷入沉默。随着莱环顾一周，他看得出有些人明白了他话里的真理而有些人仍高高在上，他的爆发只证实了他们的世界观非黑即白。巴里看起来似乎很矛盾。

“那么，我想我们该走了。”他的目光闪向丽莎和哈特利，然后他们穿过诸位英雄跟在他身后走向出口。

“斯纳特。”莱停下，“荷鲁斯之杖在哪？”

莱转身看向韦斯特警探。“我想我们要留着它。圆满完成工作的酬劳。你明白的。”

韦斯特警探揉揉鼻梁。“赶紧在我逮捕你们所有人之前走吧。”

“警探，和你一起合作我也相当愉快。”

他挥手让他们走。“是啊，短时间内都别再来一次了。我的心脏受不了。”

 

***

 

随着最后一名无赖走出外层，巴里的队友压低声音叫他和奥利弗护送罪犯们离开，免得他们在路上打些什么歪主意。巴里想指出在他们短暂休战期间，莱已经展现出他有麦卡洛克和贝兹这样的人力，不需要费什么力气就能无声无息到达任何地方，但最终还是觉得自己别乱说话比较明智。

除了靴子的重音和丽莎高跟鞋的叩响外，他们安静地走着。刚才在外层的时候，巴里的视线全程不停拉回到莱的脖子上。那里的皮肤红得厉害，淤青正在成型。莱的声音也有点沙哑。当肖娜带着莱和萨维奇一起消失的时候，巴里腰部以下都深陷在冰里。他一心只想追在他们身后但是寒冷减缓了他的速度；慢得他甚至不能穿透出来。他不得不说服暴躁的米克把他解冻。

接下来那什么都不知道的几分钟让他心急如焚，当麦卡洛克终于出现在实验室面包车的倒车镜上，巴里的心随之涌起数股混杂在一起快要让他崩溃的情绪，他非常艰难才在所有 **不知情** 的人面前压抑下来。

等他们到达出口，巴里先跑向前输入密码。他怀疑无赖帮的人很可能都知道，但是在奥利弗面前还是要装装样子。

在那么一瞬之间巴里想过莱会不会闹事，但他一声不吭直接走过巴里。巴里转身看着他穿过空荡荡的停车场，边走边在街灯下挥手。哈特利跟在他身后也挥手道别并说了一句“ciao bello[1]”。巴里也开始挥手直到他看见奥利弗对他露出的表情。

丽莎是最后离开的，她故意擦过他身边。“庆功会在圣人与罪人开，”她耳语道，“带上西斯科。”她抛了个媚眼身体一旋，消失在黑夜之中。

“我永远也不会明白你们城市里的罪犯和你之间的关系。”奥利弗在他身后说道。

“有些日子里我觉得我也不明白。”

 

***

 

巴里直到午夜过后很久才去到圣人与罪人酒吧。

无赖帮离开之后，他们回到了实验室外层。闪电小队和绿箭小队开了一场低调的庆功会。然而这感觉并不特别像是获胜，因此其实只是老朋友之间互相聊聊近况罢了。奥利弗和他的小队第二天早上就要回星城，所以他们很早就分开了。

巴里在心里纠结过要不要去无赖帮的庆功会。他还不知道自己该对今天发生的事情作何感想。逻辑上来说，他知道在某种程度上一切都解决了，而且每一个人都安安全全。但有那么一会儿，他以为别人又玩弄了他，滥用他的好意。而且不只是为了消除什么案底，在第一次的时候那已经够糟糕的了。不，这一次对方玩弄了他的感情。有那么一会儿，他怀疑了从莱在圣人与罪人斜眼打量他并给他地址起所发生的一切。

他感觉对方 **利用** 了他。

而他知道那是他自己的错。莱从来没有给过巴里任何质疑他的理由。这几个月以来他为巴里所做的远超意料：分享时间与空间，难过的日子里纵容他，快乐的日子里和他一起笑，只是单纯地推动他想要变得更好。一个更好的人。一个更好的英雄。

所以那股立刻想要相信那些全都是谎言的冲动完全是巴里的头脑在和他作对，正如最近时常发生的那样，悄声说他不够好，除非能够从中得到些什么否则没有人会想要他。

有那么一会儿他相信了。

莱可能是这辈子发生在他身上最好的事情，而他却让自己的不安蒙蔽了这个事实。

某种程度上，他觉得自己辜负了莱。这就让他感到内疚，也就让他尽管不顾一切地想却又不太情愿见到对方。

在他们锁上星际实验室的时候，他尝试哄西斯科陪他一起去，向他保证丽莎指明了要他来。万一出了什么问题，有朋友在身边支援会让他感觉好很多。西斯科很安全。西斯科是知道的。

不过巴里问他的时候他看起来不情不愿。“我可不想看到你和寒冷队长整晚在那里亲亲我我的。”

巴里结巴了。“我不是……那不是……”

“是啊是啊，兄弟你说什么就是什么。”

但是他最后还是同意了，可能是再见到丽莎的诱惑力实在太强。

就在月亮升至最高点而余剩的城市开始沉寂下来的时候，巴里和西斯科发觉自己站在了圣人与罪人俗艳的霓虹招牌灯光下。狂欢的喧闹声渗透进街道。西斯科的手深深插在口袋里。

巴里主动先把手搭在门把上。他一拉。

“你们一定是在耍我。”

里面相当拥挤。阿克塞尔站在吧台上，戴着金属手套的双手高举荷鲁斯之杖，正在用他们今晚胜利的故事娱乐那几个愿意搭理他的常客。巴里听到他在说：“然后我们英勇无畏的首领变出了一把从对方大衣里面摸来的刀，捅向那混蛋！”

随着他模仿莱当时的动作把杖子往前戳，一股能量波从杖尖射了出来，飞过常客若无其事躲开的头顶击中远处的墙。他所造成的破坏远远没有萨维奇挥动时强，很快酒吧又回到了先前的节奏。

就是在这个时候阿克塞尔——还在咧着嘴兴奋地开怀大笑——脑袋吃了一只鞋子一记。巴里顺着轨道往回看到哈特利坐在吧凳上，他的双脚还穿着鞋于是巴里只能猜测他是不知道用了什么方法说服别人为他的小恶作剧牺牲了一只。肖娜和他在一起，他们快乐地大笑着看阿克塞尔一边愤慨地大声抗议一边跳下吧台找他们算账。

在房间的深处，莱、丽莎和米克正站在桌球台边。等巴里在人群中找到他们，莱已经注意到了他和西斯科的登场。他们的眼神交汇了片刻，接着莱就转身走向接近酒吧后方的一扇门。

西斯科全都看在眼里。

“不行！你不能把我一个人丢在这里——”西斯科凑过来揪住巴里的夹克拉着他，压低声音嘶声说，“——扔给 **这些人**!”

巴里开始向丽莎招手直到她发现动静看过来。她的目光紧接着落在西斯科身上，立刻就穿过房间的人群走向他们。“和丽莎玩一会儿。她会保护你的。”

巴里挣脱西斯科的手开始往莱消失的地方走，西斯科的声音追在他身后。“是啊，可现在谁来从她手上保护我？”

巴里在酒吧后方的一条走廊上找到了莱。这不是去洗手间的路，所以巴里猜这里后面不知道什么地方一定有间储物室。莱懒洋洋地靠在一边，正在等待。巴里占据他对面的墙，两人之间隔开了距离。

莱没有缩小他们的差距，他开口说话的时候充满戒备。“我不会为了我不后悔干的事道歉。”

巴里不想吵架但他必须问。“你为什么不直接告诉我？”

莱视线一垂，哼出一声干笑。“你的演技烂得不行，一秒钟就会出卖我们。”

巴里缓缓靠近他，准备好如果莱抵触的话就退开。令他惊讶的是相反莱似乎受他所吸引，巴里迅速偷走一个吻时他们额头轻轻相碰。“我是演艺界的莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥，没人欣赏。”他说。

莱嗤之以鼻。“你是演艺界的西尔维斯特·史泰龙。”

巴里后退一步闹着玩捶了他一拳，忍不住装作愤慨地叫了一声“喂！”

“你爸不喜欢我。”莱调侃巴里，牵起他的手。

“是啊，”巴里把他拉回来胸膛贴着胸膛，双手绕上莱的腰搂住然后对着他的颈窝开玩笑说，“通常一个条子以前抓过他儿子男友的时候都会这样。而且他还抓过好多次。”

“男友，嗯？”

巴里慌了。莱想抽开身体但巴里收紧他腰上的手不让他走。恐惧在他心里暴涨。他不是故意那么说的。他可以大笑着说那是开玩笑蒙混过去。

“巴里？”

但他不想这么做。他想知道。

“我们算什么？”巴里恨自己声音里的犹豫不决。

莱转过脸舒服地磨蹭巴里的脸。“你想让我们是什么？”

“这不公平。”莱对着他的肩膀发出质疑的声响，“我先问你的。”

“我什么都想要。全部。毕竟，我是个小偷。”接着他的声音一沉，变得更加认真，“不管你想要的是什么。”

这不是巴里希望得到的决定性答案，但是这让他安心。

“没有别人了？”他追问。

“没有。”

紧张忐忑的期待感忽然猛地在他腹中膨胀。“我也没有。”

“不过我觉得我已经过了别人喊我是谁‘男友’的年纪了。”莱半是开玩笑道，但他没有彻底否认他们的身份让巴里心里一暖。

“大男友？”

莱嗤之以鼻。“好不了多少。”

巴里退开，他捕捉到莱的视线但接着目光往下游走到莱脖子上的伤。他犹犹豫豫抬起手，但却在将要触上的最后一刻避开了。

“痛吗？”

莱发出不置可否的声响。这很可能意味着的确痛，而且还不止一点。巴里多希望他现在可以把自己的自愈能力分一些给莱。他是世界上最快的男人而莱却让他感到自己如此没用。

“你不生气我毁了我们的协定？”

“不杀人的那个？”莱点点头。巴里抽开思考了一分钟，但他的双手仍然暖暖地贴在莱的腰上。他不想和他分开，不想看起来好像他要后退，但他的脑子还是有点乱。他想让莱放心，可是同时他也不想显得敷衍冷淡。“某种程度上来说，我是生气。我还是不觉得杀人是对的，但我也不认为除此之外还有任何解决方法，而我们都没有能力动手。”他静下来。当他的手离开莱的腰侧——前进，不是后退——莱捉住了他的手和他十指相扣。“你一定要给我看看你是怎么做到的。”

“做到什么？”

“偷那把刀。我连看都没有看见。”

“那不难。”莱把巴里拉过来。

“可能你是不难。”

莱贴上前在巴里弯曲勾起的唇角边印下一个吻。“我可以教你。任何人都做得到。”

巴里微微歪过头，足以在莱的手臂环上巴里腰时捉住莱的唇。酒吧的喧闹和今日的压力逐渐飘远，直到巴里的整个宇宙收缩到此时此地他们两个人身上。

巴里最后轻啄了莱一口然后问他：“你刚刚偷了我的钱包，对不对？”

“可能是吧。”莱的坏笑是他所需的全部证据。

巴里的心胀满喜爱之情，他牵起莱的手拉着他走过长廊迈向酒吧的欢声笑语。

“走，”他回头向莱浅浅一笑，“我们一起回酒吧。”

 

***

 

奥利弗和星城小队按照计划第二天就回去了。一切又恢复正常。至少是和粒子加速器爆炸后对他们来讲的日子一样正常。这也就意味着和一般人相比，他们很可能还涉及和超能人、有智能的大猩猩以及跨维度杀人犯间的战斗。

尽管巴里表示抗议，闪电小队里的多数人都投票表决在萨维奇一战后星际实验室需要防镜像大师，于是西斯科受命完成这项工作。那基本上就只是雾化所有玻璃罢了。巴里知道很微不足道，但他拒绝帮忙贴磨砂窗纸。无赖帮帮助过他们，然而除了他以外仍没有人信任他们。

日子一天天过去而极速的威胁始终挥之不去。哈利正在研究一种速度抑制血清，看起来似乎可行。巴里只想赶紧把一切都解决掉。他感觉好像自己这一生都受到邪恶神速者的阴影折磨，全都在想方设法除掉他。

当和极速对峙的机会出现，他接受了。

 

***

 

莱刚刚在策划无赖帮的下一起行动而现在正喝着酒休息，就在此刻他的手机响了。等莱终于从一堆文件下面挖出手机接听电话，米克没有费心打招呼。他那把粗鲁的声音只说了句“打开新闻”就挂断了。 

 

 

[1]  意大利语，“再见美人”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中莱的偷窃技能参考自阿波罗·罗宾斯（Apollo Robbins）。阿波罗神乎其技的偷窃艺术可以参照他的TED演讲《错误引导的艺术》，可在[TED官网](http://www.ted.com/talks/apollo_robbins_the_art_of_misdirection) 或 [新浪公开课](http://open.sina.com.cn/course/id_982/) 观看。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意分级已经改了。

自新闻广播后起莱就一直高度警戒。

因而他并不奇怪自己四天后在黑暗中猛然惊醒，心脏重重地跳动，不知道他以为自己听见的动静是来自梦里还是清醒的世界。他飞快看了一眼从巴里开始在这里过夜起就装在床头柜上的钟，上面告诉他现在才刚到两点。

又一阵噪音响起，这次更像是呼嗡的声音，一种介乎于蜂鸟和直升机间的声响。他没有做梦。那声音已经低到几乎分辨不出来的程度，但在他极度紧张的状态下依然吵得有如军乐队。

莱看到了新闻，恐怖席卷中城而他未能幸免。他立刻就派麦卡洛克去暗中视察，就是在那个时候他得知闪电侠的小队防止了镜像大师进入星际实验室。他完全不知道巴里在哪里或者他甚至是否还活着。

事后他们全都异常震惊焦虑。在他们之中马登和麦卡洛克可能是拥有些强大的超能力，但无赖帮每一个人都清楚他们不过是群武器稍微过人的职业罪犯，从来没有除此之外的错觉——那基本上都多亏了星际实验室。说实话，他们并没有什么兴趣当真正的超级反派。他们不想统治世界。米克打电话给他叫他打开电视的时候，其他无赖也在同一时间互相传递消息。他们或许是和闪电侠战斗，但那大体上就是闹着玩而已。

极速不一样。他残酷、无情，就像一只猫，仅仅因为有趣而玩弄杀戮。

无赖帮在那一周的安全屋里集合，想起来要发送群消息的人是丽莎，莱已经麻木过头了。

他远离剩下的人坐在一边，与此同时麦卡洛克向他们讲述他在星际实验室暗中监视时所了解的极速情报。他听说了极速以地球一号的人为目标，把他们来自地球二号的二重身带过来要二重身杀掉地球一号上对应的人——不管他们是否愿意。鉴于无赖帮所拥有的火力，要是极速跳过中间人强迫他们为他效力，莱也不会感到意外。他相信只要这个神速者愿意，他一定有能力找到合适的筹码。假如牵涉到妹妹的性命，那么莱就绝对不会有能力拒绝。

于是莱做了他唯一能想到的事。他叫无赖帮低调行事，不要挡在邪恶神速者的道上并尽可能少引来别人的注意。这似乎是他当时能够给出的最为明智的建议。

然而躲在这间狭小的公寓快要把他逼疯，不知底细的状态更糟。

他甚至开始了锁门。这很蠢。巴里总是叫他这么做而他享受不听对方的劝告然后看巴里下次过来发现自己遭到无视后炸毛的样子。过了一段时间之后这就变成了一种 **怪癖** 。莱会不锁门接着巴里会对他说教，而两人都心知肚明下一次见面的时候他们又会重复一模一样的对话。现在他后悔自己那样逗弄巴里了。

他意识到冷冻枪放在客厅里，就在桌子上。操。他大意了。他绝对来不及在极速发现他之前抓到枪。这附近还有什么是他能拿来当武器的？基本上没有。他咒骂自己除了最简单的必备摆设外没有在公寓里添置任何家具。他卧室里只有衣服和藏在衣柜深处的一些小摆设。他应该可以把墙上的浴帘杆撬下来，但是这样做发出的噪音会让入侵者知道他醒了，知道他具体在哪里以及正在做什么。

没有其他迂回的办法了；莱慢慢挪进客厅，伏低身体。他凭借窗外透进来的路灯灯光辨认出门口附近有个轮廓，就是一片影子上的一个影子，正在忙着什么东西没有看向莱这边。

莱尽可能快地打开灯接着猛冲向冷冻枪，手牢牢握住枪后飞旋转身瞄准向——

“巴里？”

巴里看上去就像是头受惊的鹿。他倚着小厨房的长凳，正在努力解下一只脚上的鞋子，另一只鞋就落在他身后不远的地方。他的头发耷拉下来而且眼睛底下满是倦意，但是他站着。他完整无缺。他活着。

“对不起。”

莱冲到巴里身边，冷冻枪半路上铿锵落地。他双手抓住巴里的脸来回转动看看哪里有伤接着拍拍他全身。他毫发无损，一如既往完美无瑕。

“你去了哪里？我看到新闻了。”

“等待康复。”巴里垂着头耸了耸肩仿佛那不算什么，“我坐了一段时间轮椅。”

“你失去了联系。我以为你死了。”

“对不起。”巴里不愿看他的眼睛，“总是有人陪着我，我没法躲到一边。”

于是莱靠上前低下头毫无章法地胡乱吻他，有些许不顾一切。他们身高相仿因此一旦巴里回应——而他回应了，马上且热情——他们不需要笨拙地调整姿势，一切非常自然。他们身体契合。于是他直接随波逐流，尽管明知道应该却没有住手。如果他停下然后开始思考，他就会看见巴里瘫软破损的身体像狩猎战利品一样高高举在空中，他不认为自己承受得住。莱以为他死了。当麦卡洛克告诉他自己看不到星际实验室的时候他一拳捶烂了镜子。

一半的他想大摇大摆闯进实验室外层或是韦斯特家的客厅，到处挥舞他的枪喝令对方交出情报。另一半的他不想听到自己害怕他们会说出来的话。西斯科是闪电小队里唯一可能会同情他的人——他知道内情——但是他也人间蒸发了。莱在那块未知领域前徘徊了好几天。对他这种人而言这里根本没有任何给他的消息。他是英雄们眼里的不受欢迎人士。星际实验室和里面的巴里成了属于他自身的薛定谔的猫。

人生中第一次，他对某些引领他到这一刻的决定感到后悔。

所以既然现在巴里——安全、鲜活、温暖而完整——出现在他面前，他不会轻易放手。

巴里原本奉还。他的手起初紧握莱的上衣，把他腰间上的布料揪成一团，紧接着那双手便开始了漫游；环上他的后背，回到他的腰侧，越走越低直至莱感觉到指尖微微擦过睡裤和衬衣之间的皮肤。他忍不住本能地一僵于是那碰触就像来时一样飞快消失了。巴里贴着他的嘴唇连声低语对不起但没有从亲吻他中抽离。

然而仅此一次莱不希望他退却。他已经快要绝望到不顾一切。

“不要觉得抱歉，”他在巴里口中喃喃，“别，你不会碰碎我。”

他不需要多加催促就成功把巴里往房间里面挤，直到对方双腿撞上沙发往后一倒。他们只分开了一瞬间——巴里在笑——接着莱在巴里之后爬上沙发再一次逼入他的空间，嘴巴找上巴里那惊讶 **噢** 起的唇。巴里笨拙地向后蹭，手忙脚乱努力不要从沙发上掉下来，想给他们更多空间。莱跟上了。

在那一刻，世界上没有比尽可能贴近巴里更重要的事。

“不要再那样干了。”他们要好好谈一谈，莱非常肯定，但是他没有办法抽出足够的时间对此给予应有的关注，“你为什么不叫我们帮忙？”

“我不知道。我不知道。”巴里说，把字句涂抹在莱的嘴唇上，“是我犯蠢了，对不起。”

莱俯在巴里身上，小臂撑在他的头两边，满足于和他交换亲吻到永远。巴里似乎也一样直至——在刹那之间——两人中有什么变了，双方同时升温。巴里的手从他的脸移到他的髋然后把他往下拉，压上巴里自身的硬挺。

巴里试探着一扭腰胯，看着两人身体的双眼飞快抬起对上莱的目光。

“这样可以吗？”

莱简直想不出有哪个宇宙不可以。“当然。”

性奋感火热沉重地积聚在胯间，在睡裤薄薄的棉布中越来越明显。巴里也是同样的状态。亲吻开始屡屡遭到呻吟打断，牺牲给了两人间缓慢的研磨。

心照不宣，莱往后一坐而巴里的手指笨拙地伸进他们中间摆弄裤子上的纽扣，终于把扣子解开然后用力扯下拉链。

“只要——”但是莱根本没有心思进行思考，直接自觉半退下沙发好让他可以在巴里配合地抬起臀时把巴里的裤子和内裤拽下来然后一只手握上对方的硬挺。巴里抽息弓身迎进碰触，美丽动人。莱可以看他一辈子。

一开始他慢慢套弄对方，只想欣赏巴里渐渐失去控制的景致。他眼皮微颤，张开嘴呼出一声破碎的呻吟。莱俯身舔吻进那邀请。巴里一只手攀上莱没有用于抚慰他的手臂，另一只则悄悄缠上他的肩膀然后把他拉得更近。

在某一刻莱抽开身体而巴里向他露出一个迷糊朦胧的笑容，伸手到他们的身体中间掌心揉上莱的阴茎。尽管隔着几层布料他的碰触也像是带电，送出的道道闪电贯穿至莱的脚趾和手指。莱不得不停下一秒钟，深呼吸一口气定住心神。

但那却令那些画面趁机溜了回来。巴里悬在半空，身体瘫软，鲜血从头罩下滴落。巴里说他坐了一段时间轮椅。极速把他从图像新闻社拖走之后还伤了他哪里？轮椅意味着无法移动。骨折？脊椎损伤？还是说极速直接把他撕开了？在巴里的能力无法自行治愈之前他的身体能够承受多少伤害？

巴里的腿几乎裸露在外，莱迅速朝下看了一眼确定对方的双脚完好无损，但是其他地方呢？莱空闲的手死死抓住巴里的上衣下摆——犹豫了一瞬间——接着往上推到他胳膊底下。他的双手抚过巴里平坦的小腹，搜寻任何可能意味着伤疤组织的凸起和皱痕，任何显示他经历的证据。巴里康复得很快。开放性创口会消失，疤痕可能已经看起来有好几年。他的骨头不像莱小时候那样需要花费数周愈合，而是会在几小时内就接续在一起。要检查出内伤比较难，巴里不会抱怨，他只会默默忍受折磨。莱从亲身经历中知道就算是个普通人类，在临时救治下也能承受大量伤痛。

莱的双手游走过巴里的肌肤。上面什么都没有。

“莱？”

上面一定得有些什么痕迹。

他的触摸轻轻擦过巴里的腰想够到他的背，看看上面有没有任何东西，但是巴里猛地扭开笑了起来。那声音打破了莱的专注，他立刻就把双手抽了回来。

“对不起，”巴里道歉，“我怕痒。”

他顿了一拍，然后说：“你没事吧？”

莱简短地点点头。

直到他回过神他才发觉自己差点就要过呼吸，喘气的方式比他们目前状态准许的还要激烈。他不确定巴里知不知道他刚刚在想什么做什么，但那小鬼对他一笑令他安心下来，一只手在莱离开的时候不慌不忙地缓缓抚弄自己的阴茎。莱往后一坐纯粹观赏了一阵子，他的呼吸平缓下来而刚才的恐慌几乎消退了，随着沉重的不适感流走性奋感侵袭下半身。

当画面变得太过诱人，他重新俯身上前把巴里的唇捕捉进一个凌乱不堪的吻中。他自己的手包裹巴里的手然后试探着套弄了几下，接着巴里便彻底把任务交还给他。他一路沿着巴里的喉咙向下吻，快要起胡茬的地方轻轻搔上他的脸颊。巴里稍微抬起腿，而莱磨蹭他时获得的感觉正是他所需的一切。

他的嘴越吻越低，追随巴里的锁骨向下。对方胸膛上零星散落着雀斑，莱以前从来没有认真注意过但是此时此刻却令人沉迷。他沿着分布在巴里肌肤上的星座舔吮然后舌头擦过那小小的乳头。

巴里全身颤抖了。或者至少莱以为那是一阵颤抖直至振动增强，巴里整个人几乎该死的 **模糊** 了一秒钟。

莱抽开身体停止了所有动作。巴里为失去碰触而呜咽。

“那是怎么回事？”

“对不起，”巴里喘息，“有时当我……你懂，有点兴奋的时候，就会这样。”

“你会 **振动** 。”

“是啊。”

“在你兴奋的时候。”

“是啊。”

“你真是个奇迹。”

莱的手指回到巴里胸膛上他嘴巴刚刚离开的地方，然后对方再度全身一颤身影模糊。然而这一次莱没有惊讶地退开，在巴里身体颤搐并微微振动时继续服务对方。巴里把他拉下来胡乱吻他，压在唇上的触感陌生并在分开时留下一股发麻的感觉。

振动持续的时间越长幅度就变得越弱，最终在巴里重新取得控制后消失了。莱的一只手从巴里的胸膛潜行向下继续套弄，随着巴里的身体越来越紧绷而加速。

“莱，我就要——”

一声呻吟打断了他的话。当巴里射出来的时候，他用尽了一切办法紧紧攀附在莱身上：手臂缠绕上他把他拉下来贴合上他的身体，嘴巴找到莱的脖子陷入一种几近恍惚的状态牢牢锁定。瞬间之后莱感觉到一阵刺痛但他全不在意。

莱容许自己静止了一会儿小心地让巴里从高潮中平缓下来，在他结束之后解开他把他放下。

巴里满足而懒散地倚在沙发上，同时莱把裤子往下拉到刚好能一只手握上自己分身的地方开始了动作。巴里的视线从他的脸向下移到握着阴茎的手上，那份目光几乎像是股有形的灼热游走过莱的躯体进一步煽动他。

很快莱就感觉到自己的高潮临近然后加速。一阵压力上涌，电流击穿全身紧接着他就射了。他的整个世界微缩到只有他和巴里以及此时此地。

在那么短暂的一刻，一切似乎静止并变得安静。在那么一瞬间，一切如此清晰分明。整个宇宙暴露无遗。

事后随着精液冷却而他们的呼吸平缓，莱仍俯在巴里身上。巴里的裤子挂在大腿上，瘫软下来的阴茎贴着小腹而上衣皱巴巴地拉到他荒谬的腹肌上方，他和莱这辈子见过的任何人都完全不一样。莱可以肯定就算他再活五十年，也绝对不会遇到第二个像巴里·艾伦这样的人。

莱用手抚过巴里汗湿的额头梳进他的头发，哄诱他抬头上前嘴唇轻轻相接。巴里温柔而顺从，眼皮沉重。

他愉快地贴着莱的嘴低哼，与莱之前感受到的相比振动要轻上许多。“该找机会再做一次。”

既然公寓入侵和高潮所带来的肾上腺素已经消减，疲惫感渐渐渗透回身上。莱原本乐于直接躺下然后两人就这么入睡，但是经验教会了他如果这么干，醒过来的时候脖子会肌肉酸痛而且干掉的精液会从肚皮上剥落下来。这些在他二十几岁的时候都无所谓，现在他明智得多了。

莱低头看向他们制造的凌乱，绝大部分都落在了巴里身上。他擦掉一些威胁着要溅上沙发的液体，感觉到手上的黏腻时苦起脸。“在这等我，”莱说道，他支着摇摇晃晃的腿爬下沙发时吻了吻巴里的额头，接着走向浴室找些东西清洁两人的身体。他短暂后悔了一番自己没有好好给屋子添置家具物品，有一盒纸巾在手的话他就不必离开巴里身边了。

他洗了洗手然后沾湿浴巾在镜子前随意擦擦身体，观察起巴里高潮时在他脖子上吮吸留下的吻痕。那并不是十分显眼，甚至相当自然地融入进萨维奇攻击他时残留的黄绿色淤青里。他抬起手指碰了碰吻痕。

他惊讶地发现自己并不介意。

而这本身就是个问题。他还没有深陷到分不清这可能是个错误的地步。他们的整段关系都建立在高度紧张的情感状态上。莱知道当一个人脑子不正常的时候下决定永远不是强项，而巴里最初展开这段关系时状态并不好。

他这段时间好多了，莱注意得到，要不然就至少是他的演技强多了。

巴里和他在一起是因为巴里真的对他有感觉，还是说巴里和他在一起是因为莱曾经在对方凄惨的时候填补了一个大洞然后现在他陷入了惯性思维？那个问题甚至存不存在一个简单答案？

性会让一切变得更加复杂。在莱的印象中巴里不是一个能把性和感情分开的人。难道他不是说过他为此从来没有召过妓？莱可以想象出对方放大了他可能抱有的任何感情，把那混淆成了爱以便套入别人这辈子给他树下的榜样。

莱恐怕论真正的感情，巴里在乎他没有他在乎神速者来得深。

等莱回到客厅，巴里已经快睡着了。他帮忙把对方清洁干净然后脱掉他的衣服只剩下内裤。莱想把巴里的裤子整条脱下来时发现裤子卡在了没解开的鞋子上，不由得轻声笑了起来。莱发现他站在门口的时候他就在努力脱这只鞋，接着两个人都把它忘了直到现在才记起。

稍微哄劝了一番后，莱终于成功说服巴里离开沙发上临时的安乐窝到床上去。在两个人穿过客厅到卧室的短暂旅途中，巴里暖和地压在莱身体的一边。

他们滑上床的时候床铺冰凉，巴里几乎是立刻就把他的长手长脚缠在莱身上。莱还穿着睡衣而巴里只有内裤，从他们开始分享同一张床起这已经成了一种习惯。

莱吻了吻巴里的额头然后沉思道：“我好久没在沙发上亲热了。”

“我让你感觉变年轻了吗？”

莱笑哼一声。“睡觉吧。”

 

***

 

轻如鸿毛的指尖沿着巴里的脊椎一路从脖子滑到腰上然后周而复始，那碰触唤醒了巴里。他为这略微有些痒的愉快感觉低声哼鸣，但是当他意识到莱在干什么的时候他翻过身侧躺。莱的手指无力地划至他的髋骨上，真正的目标已经遥不可及。

“你说你坐轮椅了。”莱简单地说道。

“胸腰椎T12-L1间隙完全错位，”巴里回想起凯特琳告诉他的话背诵道。

“换句话说……”

“我弄断了我的背。”

“ **他** 弄断了你的背。”

“是啊，可我已经好多了。”巴里迅速安慰道。他不太确定昨晚莱那时候到底发生了什么事，但对方似乎是因为极速伤得他有多重而恐慌了。他不想同样的事情发生，尤其是他已经痊愈。“现在我没事了。”

莱皱起眉。“这不代表没问题。”

“不能，但原本可能糟糕很多，”巴里把头埋在莱的胸膛上。声音几不可闻，他说道：“他好快。”

“你会更快。”莱的语气不容辩驳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望这章大家有吃得开心。


	7. 第七章

今天不是个好日子。

莱一醒过来发现旧伤开始作痛时就这样觉得。外面的天气在一夜之间就果断变换成了冬天。他抬起手伸到衬衣下摆底下，用手指揉了揉髋骨上突起的长疤。今天这块疤粗糙、发紧。

他起床尽可能多穿上暖和的衣服，倒不是说这能有什么两样。麻烦的是这公寓里的暖气系统年久失修多数时间都用不了，而且屋子本身就不怎么防寒。他用灶子烧了杯咖啡，藉由咖啡让他从内到外暖起来。

还有一周就是圣诞节。

今年感觉稍微不同。他不准备外出买彩灯、圣诞树和礼物。不，他完全不打算这样干。但是经过去年……也许有人陪伴也不是世界上最糟糕的事。

从他们共度一夜后的那个早上起他就没有见过巴里。他身上有些东西变了。他们各自都有自己的事情要做——和他相比，巴里的就绝对要更紧急且性命攸关——而且时间还过去不到一个星期，然而莱却比平时都更深深感觉到他不在所留下的空缺。

他很可能该想想办法干点活儿，也许是去计划一次劫案。除了他们上次首度小小涉足英雄事业对上萨维奇外，无赖帮有一段时间没有一起行动了。如果连这都不能让那群好人对他们改观，莱尖酸地想，那么他们还不如满足对方的期待当个名副其实的超级罪犯。

他坐到沙发上打开笔记本电脑。国家美术馆里有个新的巡展快要开始了，而博物馆里有些莱已经盯上很久的古董，再加上那几个他们经常抢劫的银行可供备选。假如他搜索得再仔细一些，到处打听打听，给恰当的人一些好处，他非常可能追查到有哪些更加值钱而且没有在新闻上大肆宣传的物品。然而他没有什么精神，看看这个又看看那个，任何东西都激不起他的兴趣。

最终他直接把笔记本电脑推到一边，瘫坐在沙发上。

在他的左眼上方突然闪现一股刺痛，莱拧起脸。他揉了揉太阳穴。

今天不是个好日子。

 

***

 

艾瑞斯在回家的整趟路上都焦躁不安。巴里不怪她。在得知佛朗辛垂死后，这个平地惊雷般的大消息对乔而言来得太快了。他有个儿子。一个乔从来都不知道存在的儿子，他不像巴里那样幸运拥有乔这样的父辈在身边陪伴他成长。告诉乔这个消息之后他们两个都想留在他身边，但是他让他们给他一点时间。

就在他们攀上韦斯特家门廊前的台阶时，艾瑞斯问道：“你觉得他不会有事的吧？”

“不会的，我觉得他只是有太多东西需要消化了。”巴里说道，他锁好大门然后把外套扔在沙发背上。乔很坚强，大概比他们觉察到的还坚强得多。尽管当年他只是个靠警察微薄薪水过日子的单亲爸爸，他还是毫不犹豫就决定收留巴里。如果他能做到这一点，那么他一定会张开双臂欢迎沃利——他真正的儿子——加入这个大家庭。“他只需要一点点时间接受。”

“你大概是对的。”艾瑞斯看起来还是不太信服。保守这个秘密对她而言负担太大了；她告诉巴里她隐瞒了什么之后他立刻就能看出来。他很高兴她终于不用继续背负这个重担了。她眼里有一股倦意，巴里希望接下来的这几天可以看到疲倦至少消退一点点。不过她还是为他想办法露出平时的笑容，他忍不住也回以微笑。“你想不想看个电影什么的？”

巴里考虑了一下。“不，我想我还是直接去睡吧。今天太漫长了。”

艾瑞斯体谅地点点头。巴里在楼梯底下向她道了晚安接着迈向二楼。他用正常人的速度刷了牙。有时候他会疾速搞定，特别是早上快迟到的时候，但今晚他想让自己感觉多像一点人类，少像一些超能人。

巴里双手分别撑着洗手池两边，倾上前仔细检视镜中的自己。他最近尽可能努力多睡一些。有时候他能成功，有时候不能。西斯科三更半夜向他发出犯罪警报的时候他也没法真的拒绝。大家都指望着他。

不过他眼睛底下的黑圈已经好了很多，他感觉这就像是场微小的胜利。

他笑了起来，笑容看起来像真的。

显得没有那么精神的则是和极速战斗后身上留下的那份轻微削瘦。他撩起自己的衬衫然后双手摸过平坦的胸膛，感觉到肋骨比平时还要突出明显。他猜他的身体把绝大多数能量都用在了治愈极速重创他留下的背伤上。他得和西斯科谈谈在这一小段时间内提高卡路里摄取量的事情了。

巴里往脸上泼了几把水，接着去往自己的卧室。他一边沿着长廊走一边开始解开衬衫上的纽扣，准备等他走到房间的时候就把衣服脱下来。

他注意到的第一件事是空气中弥漫着寒意。窗户开了，窗帘在微风中摆动。灯是关着的，但是月光从外面透进来落在了某样不应该出现的东西上。他停住，衬衫已经半退到他的手臂上，一时间恐惧得动弹不得。他甚至没有呼吸，那说不定会引来注意。

接着他的双眼适应了屋里的黑暗，他能够看到房间了。

那是莱。

莱正在黑暗中，坐在他的房间里，在他的床上。

瞬间的释然像一股浪潮涌过巴里全身，随着小心谨慎的呼气离开他的身体。巴里重新把衣服拉上然后打开灯。他差点就不敢相信自己看到的是什么。

“莱？”

“巴里。”

“你在这里干什么？”

莱耸耸肩。“只是想见见你。”

他穿着他那身冷队打扮但是少了枪和护目镜，深蓝色的大衣紧紧裹着他的身体。这样的打扮令他在巴里的房间里格格不入。寒冷队长不属于他的家。莱或许可以。巴里在想他今晚穿成这样早些时候究竟在干什么。他们没有听说哪里发生了盗窃案，但是莱很厉害，有时候事发很久他们才知道他抢劫了某个地方。另一方面，也许他只是想去韦斯特家实施他的小小入室盗窃行动时看起来像模像样罢了。

可是为什么他要这么做？他从未来过这里：一向是巴里去他的公寓或者是到圣人与罪人酒吧找他。那样看起来总是更加安全。这里——在每一个方面上——对他来说都是敌对领域。如果乔发现他在这里……

巴里更仔细地观察莱。出什么事了。这几乎可以说是太过掉以轻心。而既然他现在观察了起来，他发现对方身上 **确实** 有些地方不对劲。莱平时咄咄逼人的目光黯淡了许多，而且他的眉间微微皱起。

“你还好吗？”

巴里走向床，用手指想抚平莱前额上的线条。

“妙极了。”然而莱像只满足的猫一样闭上眼睛贴向那碰触的样子却不是这样说的。

“真的？”巴里追问。

莱睁开眼睛，抬起头久久地看了巴里好一阵子才承认。“头痛。我有时候会这样。”

“是吗？我有什么可以帮上忙的？”巴里问他，继续按摩他的头皮，“如果你想要止痛药的话，我家水槽下的柜子可能有些，不过这样治标不治本。”他顿住想了一想，“你有没有好好喝水？”莱点点头，看到巴里瞎操心的样子觉得很有意思，“很好。你要知道，我前阵子读了一篇研究报告，上面说他们发现性高……”他话音渐消，意识到自己刚才打算说什么。他脸颊发烫，脑子很不配合地提醒他文章的标题是《观察性研究：性生活对原发性头痛的影响》。

莱站起身，迫使巴里后退给他腾出位置，一路上都在坏笑仿佛他非常清楚巴里刚刚指的是什么。“你这是要主动提供？”

然后突然之间巴里意识到他确实 **可以** 提供。这番醒悟在他腹中燃起了一把火。莱这是在给他机会笑着打发过去或者是更进一步。他回想起在沙发上的那个夜晚，心里的尴尬和某种其他情绪交战。那次很棒。真的很棒。他早就知道他们迟早会做爱，但他没有想到一次简简单单的手活可以这么兴奋刺激。在那么一段时间里整个世界缩小到只有他们两个人，莱的双手和嘴快要把他逼向疯狂，那感觉是如此之棒。

他想再来一遍。

这一次没有恐慌和绝望，没有事后后怕焦灼的触抚。

也许再慢一些，再小心翼翼一些。

再像 **他们** 一些。

“也许吧。”

“也许吧？”莱用疑问语气重复了一遍，凑近巴里。

巴里用手指勾住莱牛仔裤上的皮带环，露出厚颜无耻的笑容拉过他的身体牢牢贴上去。“也许吧。”

巴里衬衫上的纽扣还没有扣上，莱的双手很快就偷偷潜进了底下，沿着巴里的髋骨划下电流，尽管他的碰触还没有游走到任何不规矩的地方却仍然情色十足。巴里能够感觉到莱压在他脖颈上的灼热呼吸以及紧贴自己胸膛上的起伏。莱大衣上的毛领轻轻搔刮他的鼻子。

他磨蹭进莱的下巴底下躲避瘙痒，接着当莱抬起头时巴里欣然接受邀请开始沿着莱的下颌弧线留下一连串亲吻，一路追逐向上直至到达他的嘴。他们最初懒散地接吻，重新慢慢熟悉彼此。莱与他相贴的嘴唇比他自己的要稍微粗糙一些，接着巴里抽开后退，等到莱睁开眼睛才故意一舔，两人的目光全程胶着在一起。

莱压着巴里的嘴恼火地低吼，就在那一刻一切稍微加速起来。亲吻变得更凌乱而莱的手指落得更低。巴里松开扣在莱牛仔裤皮带孔上的手揪住他的外套，努力尽可能继续紧密贴合他们的身体而与此同时莱的行动也一样。

心照不宣，他们慢慢一点点挪向巴里的床。当莱的腿背撞到床铺，巴里便把他往下一推让他坐下——途中没有断开他们的吻——双手滑过莱的肩膀，从上探进他的大衣顺着莱的双臂斜斜向外把大衣推下来。巴里后退一步时莱抓住了他的一只手，倾向前维持那相触的一点不分离。

“你是要加入我还是要光看着？”

随着莱的话掀起一系列画面涌入巴里的想象，性奋感沉沉击中他的腹部。想象莱自慰已经不再是种纯粹的理论。他能够想象对方微微皱起的眉还有狂热专注的目光，一只手在阴茎上持续套弄的同时将一根手指探进巴里双唇并……

“躺下。”巴里指示道，为自己不稳的声音脸红耳赤。

莱露出一丝坏笑，但听令照办了。

尽管巴里很喜欢呆在莱的公寓里，他却绝对可以习惯莱出现在他床上。在今晚之前能够和莱共度时光的场所极其有限，而其他地方全都是禁区。莱出现在他房间感觉就像是在把那些界线稍微往外一推，为 **他们** 在这世上再开凿出多一些空间。

巴里爬上床骑在莱的腿上。他先是用两只手分别握着莱的手腕，用千分之一的力量定在他头顶想看看莱会有什么反应。什么也没有，对方对这闹着玩的主导权展示仅仅是露出纵容的坏笑。巴里忍不住也微笑起来，试图用亲对方藏起自己的笑意。

随着他们的嘴继续慵懒地运动，他的双手顺着莱的手臂向上滑然后把他们的手指扣合在一起，爱上以这样微不足道的方式纠缠在莱身上所带来的安心感。这带他回到了他们第一次在莱家见面的时候，莱的手指在他的手上移动、按摩又缠在他的发里，填补上那份对碰触的渴望，那份他甚至没有意识到正在将他从内部逐渐撕裂的渴望。

他把莱的一只手带到自己唇边然后吻上那掌心。

莱在他身下继续任他摆弄，接收巴里给予的一切。上一次他们在一起时的急迫不见了。巴里可以慢慢自由探索。

他才刚开始沿着莱的下颌吮吻，一只手悄悄往下爬，就在这个时候他听到了脚步声。

他的脑子完全不在状态，花了几秒钟才记起他们其实不是在莱的公寓里。瞬间之后他意识到那些脚步声意味着什么。等他醒悟过来的时候，他只有足够离开床后退几步的时间但是别的什么都做不了。

“嘿，巴里，我知道你说你要睡了但是——”艾瑞斯抬起头，看到莱猛地在巴里床上坐直时掐断了声音。她立刻后退一步。巴里痛恨她用犀利的目光看向自己时那双眼里的恐惧。“巴里，这是怎么回事？寒冷队长为什么会在我们家？他为什么在你房里？”

“艾瑞斯，你别慌好吗？我可以解释的。”巴里突然意识到自己的半裸，用超速扣上衬衫上的纽扣。

她对着他挑起一根眉毛，尽管明显陷入恐慌仍然语气讥讽。“你想说这不是看上去的那样？”

巴里差点就想说没错但是……这就是看上去的那样。

随着莱在他身后重新戴上寒冷队长的假面，巴里几乎能感觉到房间里的气氛一变。他觉得那既是一种力量展示也是一种防御机制，就像穿上一身装甲。“读了你那篇有关消失的中产阶级的文章。强有力的观点，很不错的文风。”

巴里瞪着他。能从莱嘴里吐出来的话有那么多，他偏偏没有料到居然会是这个。他不知道自己是该吃惊莱想和艾瑞斯友好交谈还是吃惊他居然读了她的文章。

但是艾瑞斯并不买账。“我知道你 **闯进我们家** 可不是要来评论我的文章。”

全靠体内流动的肾上腺素令一切变得比平时缓慢，巴里才能捕捉到随着那句嘲讽而出现在莱脸上微乎其微的失望表情。那是什么意思？眼下他没有时间想明白。

巴里飞速闪到艾瑞斯身边，近得可以半是耳语道：“我们能谈谈这个吗？私底下？”

艾瑞斯一副非常不愿意留下寒冷队长无人监管呆在他们家的样子。并非第一次，巴里多希望别人可以像他那样看到莱身上的好，哪怕只有千分之一。也许这样他们就能意识到他不是个只会害他们悲痛难过的狡诈恶棍。他的为人远远不仅如此。

“求求你，”他哀求道，于是她终于让步了，巴里一边把她催出门口一边向着莱说，“就留在这里，求你了。”

莱向他猛然点了点头。

他们只去到了走廊上，站在门口偏左一点的位置好让莱不会直接看到他们。反正只要他们还在同一层，不管他们说什么莱都能听见，所以巴里还不如就留在附近。“好了，”巴里深吸一口气，做好心理准备迎接一场他绝对没有打算这么快就进行的谈话，“还记得那次你觉得我变快乐了吗？以为我有了女朋友？”他微微向着房间里的莱摆了摆手。

艾瑞斯睁大眼睛，声音更像是在悄声嘶叫。“寒冷队长？你在和 **寒冷队长** 交往？”巴里点点头。“这不是那种‘发泄发泄精力’的关系？”

“不。”

“多久了？”她质问道。

“这很复杂但是……有一阵子了。”巴里真的得思考思考。现在回头一看，他们之间的这件事在他意识到发生了什么之前很久就开始了。尽管如此，他也花了一点时间才妥协接受。“可能快一年？”

他看得出她在心里计算时间，接着等她意识到一年前发生了什么事时拧起了脸。当她叫出他的名字时，她的眼里带着哀伤而声音透出歉意：“巴仔……你为什么不告诉我呢？”

“我不知道。”他是知道的。因为不告诉别人变得越来越容易。丽莎和哈特利发现了真相而他们并不介意莱和闪电侠交往。但万一发现的人是他的家人朋友呢？他忍不住觉得他们一定会为他差劲的判断力进行无休无止的说教。西斯科的 **表情** 就已经够他受的了。“我自己还在努力解决。”

“你确定你该做这种事吗？”巴里明白艾瑞斯的担忧，但他多希望她对自己有信心一点。

“我确定。艾瑞斯，他身上有好的一面，我看得到。”

“我只是不想你受伤。”她轻轻碰上他的手臂，“巴里·艾伦，你有时候太轻信别人了。”

“我知道。”威尔斯博士的样子在他脑海里一闪而过，但莱不是那样的，莱从来没有伪装过自己。“可是莱……莱是不一样的。我喜欢在他身边时的自己。”

艾瑞斯把他拉过来抱住他。

“我希望你知道自己在干什么。”她说道，转身开始走开时眼神难过。

“艾瑞斯，”她回过头看着他，“求你不要告诉乔。”

“巴里……你也清楚秘密从来都没有好结果。”

“就……给我一点时间，好吗？”

最终，她叹了口气，同意了。“……好吧，巴里，晚安。”她什么都没有对莱说就离开了。巴里不知道该对此作何感想。

等巴里回到房间，男人正好抓起床上的大衣。“我想我还是走吧。”

“莱，求你了，别那么快。”

巴里走到他身后用双臂搂住他，把他定在原地。他蹭蹭莱的颈背，剃短的头发搔刮他的鼻子。莱的暖意让人心安，他能够呼吸得轻松一点了。

莱没有离开巴里的拥抱，但是他也没有放松下来。他直直站着绷紧得就像一张弓，牢牢抓住大衣的那只手指节发白。

“留下来。”

巴里吻上他的后颈，就印在毛衣领子的上方。莱垂下了头，抬起另一只手臂加入巴里抱在他腰上的双手。

巴里任由自己闭起眼睛把脸埋在莱的肩膀上。他们就这样站了很久，单纯在一起呼吸，直至莱深深叹了口气然后解开他们的手臂转身面向他。

“我不该过来这里。”

“我很高兴你来了。”莱一脸想要反驳的样子于是巴里继续逼进，“我明天巡逻完就去找你。”

“改成后天。”

巴里想问为什么但是他忍住了。他不想让自己听起来太过黏人。他可以多等一天。

“好。”

莱用熟练的帅气动作穿上外套，巴里忍不住宠溺地笑了。对方走向巴里房间的窗户时巴里跟在了他身后，惊讶地看到莱先脚朝外挤出窗口。当他只剩下上半身攀在窗台上时，莱挥手示意巴里靠近然后在他唇上落下一个纯洁的吻。

“对不起。”他说道。

接着他灵巧地匆匆爬下韦斯特家屋子的侧面。

巴里看着他信步走在街上，直到他没入黑暗之中。

 

***

 

莱回到家（他到底是从什么时候起开始把这里当作是家了？）的时候米克在他的公寓里，正躺在沙发上大口喝莱家的啤酒。

“你的小白脸至少有个好处。现在都知道该去哪里找你了。”他举起酒瓶做作地敬了个礼，“省得我到处跑。”莱路过的时候也给自己拿了一瓶啤酒，然后和自己的搭档一起在沙发上落座，“不过你差不多该换个地方了吧，再小心也不为过。”

莱知道米克是对的。然而他并不想承认，于是他岔开了话题。

“你有没有兴趣明天晚上干上一票？”

“当然有了，兄弟，”米克轻松回答，“算上我一个，你有什么打算？”

莱之前并没有真的在考虑这件事，但是看到米克坐在这里让他有了想法。他回顾了一遍今天早些时候搜索时找到的目标，但很快就全部否决了；他不可能在二十四小时内想出一个令人满意的计划。一时冲动，他回答道：“中城的贵金属交易所。”

他已经思考那个目标好一段时间了。绝大部分安保措施都是电子的，他们只会在触发警报系统后碰到人。这可行。

米克同意地哼哼。“听起来有意思。”

他们静静地喝了一会儿酒，莱打开电视开始放不知道什么节目。他倒不是特别有兴趣看，只是想来点背景噪音。

“打算告诉我出什么事了吗？”

莱斜眼看他。

“我不是在抱怨什么，”米克耸耸肩，“就是，你从来都不会像这次那样这么快就动手。你是想避开什么？”

莱一脸不悦。“什么也没有。”

米克对他露出的那个表情让他知道对方完全不相信他的话。然而他是不会逼问的。那是米克的优点。一旦他加入了，他就全身心投入，绝不多问。正是因为这个他们在过去二十五年的大部分时间里都是朋友。

那么就是时候计划了。

如果巴里的朋友认为他们是恶棍，那么他们得到的就是恶棍。

 

***

 

莱匆匆逃出贵金属交易所时灯光闪烁警笛长鸣，米克紧紧跟在他一步之后。

追逐的刺激，肾上腺素的冲击，这就正是他所需要的。他全神贯注在行动上，生活中的其他全部烦恼都消退到了背景里。

他们刚逃出大楼两个保安就堵住了他们，保安们——胆子大过脑子——举着枪指向他们命令道：“放下你们的武器！”

“下油锅去吧，你们这些小猪猡！”米克叫道，两个人都举起枪把保安轰飞的时候声音甚是欢乐。按照他和巴里的约定，这两个保安都会活下来的，长远来看留下的只有一颗受伤的自尊心。

“迷你面包车？”米克看到了他们逃跑用的车子问他，“斯纳特，搞什么？”

莱得意一笑，拿起一个盒子给米克看。“警察绝对不会去找半夜出来买纸尿裤的爸爸麻烦。”

米克嗤之以鼻，但还是扣上了安全带发动面包车。

他们沿着高速公路疾驶，一辆警车从后面切了出来紧咬着他们不放。莱知道一旦他们到达闹市区他们就能占据主场优势。这些警察不如他们了解这座城进进出出的要道。

但是突然之间有个人站在了路中央。

“搞什——”米克开口说，用力踩上刹车。

“当心！”莱几乎是在同一时间警告。

强光一闪紧接着一切复归黑暗。

 

***

 

莱醒的时候发现自己正在看向夜空。城市平时的光污染隐匿了绝大部分繁星，但他还是能辨认出几颗。

左边的动静让他扭头看了过去。

在他旁边的人是米克，还有一个穿着奇怪高科技盔甲的男人在米克隔壁。米克半坐起来然后一边恼火地呻吟一边缩起身体，一只手立刻举起来按着太阳穴。“我的头！”

莱看向自己的另一边见到一张熟悉的脸。“斯坦恩？”在奇点事件发生之前，斯坦恩教授作为火风暴的另一半曾经几次试图抓住他和米克。在那以后他们就再也没见到他了。“你该死的在这里做什么？”

斯坦恩用他一贯的挖苦语气回答道：“这一次，我和你一样无知。”

在斯坦恩的另一边是个他没见过的金发女人。“我们这是在哪？”她问。

紧挨着她的是那对鹰男鹰女，莱这辈子还从来没有像这样不高兴见到谁。他以为打败萨维奇之后就再也不用和他们打交道了。

在那对鹰的旁边是个黑人小鬼——说小鬼是因为，和他们剩下的人一比，那就是个小鬼头。他大概甚至还没到能买酒的岁数。从什么时候起那帮好人开始直接从高中招募新人了？

“为什么你不去问问那个把我们弄晕绑架过来的家伙？”他说道，似乎完全不受发生在他们身上的事影响——和所有人都不一样，可能是年轻的好处吧，“拿着根亮闪闪玩意儿的英国人？有印象吗？”

“名字是里普·亨特。”每一双眼睛都猛地转向那个穿着长大衣大摇大摆双手搭着腰穿过屋顶的男人。莱认出这就是那个在一切黑掉之前他们差点撞到的男人。他开始希望米克当时没有踩刹车了。“我来自伦敦东部。”他顿了一顿营造效果，“噢，而且来自未来。”

莱在心里翻了个白眼。可真是个自命不凡的混球。

结果原来那个小鬼叫贾克斯而且他是火风暴的另一半。或者说是火风暴新的另一半，莱心想。金发女和机器男来自星城，他们是绿箭小队的成员，但是没能赶到中城对付萨维奇危机。

好吧，看来他们还有可能对他改观。

就像里普·亨特船长打算招揽的半数成员证明的那样，死掉不是个长久的状态。

那么，假如里普说的是真话，萨维奇会回归，他会奴役这个世界然后焚烧中城和全世界。

那个念头让莱心里很不舒服。中城是 **他的** 城市。他喜欢这里。他不准备让什么妄想称霸的疯子把这里夷为平地。

再说了，他一向以自己第一次就能圆满完成任务为傲。他和他的无赖帮曾经打败过萨维奇，而——即使是经过他们对萨维奇干的一切——那家伙还是想方设法重生了，这让他很是恼火。

莱估计现在他真的得认真对待萨维奇甩在他脸上的那些威胁了。

尽管如此……

“你找错人了。”莱拖着调子回答，“我的简历上可没有英雄两个字。”米克也那么表示。

但是里普所说的那些，说他们在未来都是传奇，好吧，这令莱深深盼望起某些他曾经相信自己永远都不可能得到的东西。

成为援军没能改变巴里的伙伴如何看待他，但是如果他是个“传奇”……

莱几乎完全没有听进里普剩下的那些话，全然迷失在自己的思绪中。他们最后终于可以走人并且得到了三十六个小时做决定。

莱必须先和巴里谈谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章送给阿毛~祝阿毛生日快乐www


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致不吃逆的读者们（我知道你们有些人可能比较在意）：本章含有微逆倾向的肉渣（性摩擦，非全垒打），不可接受者可酌情跳过第二部分的某些段落。  
> 然而本文不会修改中文西皮tag，因为羽毛太太答应最后给我写冷闪w

等莱终于回到公寓，时间已经很晚。里普把他们送回中城后他就和米克分开了，承诺第二天会联络他下最终决定。

“我真不敢相信你竟然在考虑搭上那个英国人，”米克对着他离开的背影说道，“我们是小偷、骗子、罪犯。不是 **传奇** 。”莱没有回答也没有转身认可这番话。他的冷落没有阻止米克补上最后一击：“还以为你上次已经学到了教训。”

莱没有停下脚步，在心里咒骂米克说出在他自己脑子里反复滚动的话。一次英雄义举不足以减轻一生的恶行；再次干同一件事为什么会有不同的结果？这甚至还是对上同一个反派。不断重复做一件事然后期待会有不同的结局：这难道不正是精神错乱的常见定义？莱杀过人。有些时候是他们活该，有些时候不是。这他承认。他也曾伤害别人，甚至包括巴里的朋友。他曾欺诈盗窃并且完全不感到一分一毫的内疚。而且最糟糕的是，他仍然不对任何一件事感到后悔。这些都是当时他必须做出的决定，也正是这些把他塑造成现在这个人。他自己对巴里说过：他是个罪犯，是个骗子。他伤害别人而且抢劫他们。那是他这辈子一直以来的身份，但是接着巴里走进了他的世界然后用声声恳求想方设法驻留在他心里。巴里似乎并不在乎他是什么人，并不真心在乎——要不然就是他非常擅长无视这一点。不管怎么样，对他来讲这都并非不能接受。他从不要求莱停止他所做的一切，只要求他更明智一些。于是莱升级了自己的招数，而巴里似乎也满足了。但是他看得到巴里眼中因为艾瑞斯知道他们在一起时的反应所流露出的受伤，听见了对方害怕地低声说 **不要告诉乔** 。莱不想做个好人，但是他想好到不再成为巴里可耻的小秘密。加入里普或许能做到这一点，或许不能，但是不去尝试他就不可能知道。

莱打开前门的时候巴里正在沙发的另一端看书。他没有从书页中抬起头，只是说：“嘿。门没锁——和平时一样——于是我就自己进来了。”然后继续阅读，莱的出现完全不影响他的自在。

莱站在门口就这么看了他一会儿。巴里是那么放松。他穿得很舒适，脱掉了鞋子，蜷在沙发上身体压着一只脚，一本书——他从自己家里带过来的——架在他的膝盖上。某种程度上，莱是多么希望自己每一天回到家都能看到这幅画面。

巴里用普通人的速度翻动书页直到他看完这一章的结尾，然后把书签夹在他看到的地方后才把注意力全部转移到莱身上。对方在莱脸上所看到的东西一定表露了莱内心在那一刻的感受，因为巴里担心地皱起眉头问他：“嘿，你还好吗？”

莱试图搜刮词语描述今晚发生的事情，但是他能想出的似乎只有：“发生了件…… **怪事** 。”

巴里扭过身体挂在沙发背上，看着莱脱掉大衣和手套然后把东西放进卧室。“你的意思是？”

巴里继续在沙发上翻动，像只指向莱的罗盘针一样追踪着他走过去拿啤酒的身影。终于他加入巴里坐在沙发上，叹了口气陷进去。“米克和我当时正在专心干自己的事情——”巴里嗤笑了一声于是莱对他挑起一根眉毛，仿佛在无声地问 **你是要乖乖听呢还是要我停下来？** 巴里摆手让他继续。“米克和我当时正在专心干自己的事情，接着有个时间旅行者绑架了我们。”

巴里的眉毛立刻迷惑地紧紧皱在一起。“你们……什么了？”

“有个时间旅行者绑架了我们，”莱一字一顿地说道。巴里的表情还是愣愣的，眼珠子来回打转——正把莱看不到的东西拼凑在一起。“他想让我们加入他。”

“我猜这天底下还 **有** 更奇怪的事。怎么会？”巴里似乎立刻就意识到这个问题还有可能理解成怎么会是 **你们** ，于是很快又补充道，“抱歉。那听起来糟透了。 **我** 当然觉得你们是个好人选，但是为什么 **他** 会选你们？”

莱耸耸肩。“因为他是个时间旅行者。因为在他眼里一切已经发生过了。”莱话音渐弱，考虑了一番后他用更静的声音坦白道：“他说在他的时代我们是传奇。”

巴里挪动身躯向前直到他能够把莱拉进拥抱里，而莱不情不愿地在他怀里松弛下来。他不希望自己不得不告诉巴里他会稍微考虑这个邀约的唯一理由就是对方，莱不希望暴露那个弱点。而这的确是个弱点，是承认他拥有某些缺陷或是哪里不对劲。米克的质问以及他内心由此而生的怀疑仍然让他感到有些刺痛。保持现状——当个罪犯——要简单太多。他已经习惯了那个角色。传奇也许没有那么合适——或者根本就不合适，然而莱心里有个地方却忍不住渴望起来。

“那么，”巴里说道，“你什么时候必须下决定？”

莱梳过巴里的头发，那是种安慰的方式。“星期天早上。”

巴里往后一抽，满脸不悦。“那么快？”

“我懂。”莱露出坏笑，“还以为对一个时间旅行者来说时间非常充裕。”

巴里重新靠向他，摆弄莱毛衣的袖子，避开眼神接触。他的声音故作轻松地问道：“你希望怎么做？”

莱认真考虑了一番。他各有支持和反对的理由，绝大部分合乎逻辑的论据都属于后者。谁能想到米克居然有一次会是理性之声？他为这个念头轻声发笑，于是巴里疑惑地看了他一眼。然而太专心思考这个问题很快就让他感觉大脑要过载。今天很漫长——坦白讲，是这几天很漫长——而此刻他只想做一件事。“我希望直到明天早上为止都不去想它。”

巴里看起来松了口气，尽管他隐藏得非常好。“那就到床上？”

莱点点头。巴里先站起来然后伸出一只手要帮忙拉他起来。他摆摆手。他可能是老了，但他还没有 **那么** 老。

“你的头今天怎么样？”巴里问道，率先走向卧室。

“很好，”想了一想，莱又补了一句，“谢谢。”

巴里点点头，仿佛是点给自己看。“那就好。”

 

 

***

 

莱醒过来时嘴唇的触感若有似无地停在他肩上。随着梦境无缝变作现实，他为这感觉而低哼。身上裹着绒毛毯子而巴里过分的暖意覆在他背上，这是对抗冬日早晨寒意的最佳良方。他的身体感觉很松散，一双手臂环在他腰上而脚和他的缠在一起，成为将他锚定在清醒世界的唯一事物。

莱用手指轻抚缠在他胸膛上的手臂，与此同时巴里继续吮着衬衣没有盖住的那部分肩膀和脖子。莱扭头背过去于是巴里凑上前汇合吻上他。角度全都不对，嘴唇堪堪擦过而已，但他全不在意——巴里似乎也不，因为两人都没有改变姿势纠正。他们一会儿之后就放弃了，莱脸上带着坏笑而巴里则小声地笑了一下。

莱重新放松进背后贴着的身体，那压在他后腰上慢慢增长的硬挺。他也处于差不多的状态，默默希望巴里的手能够往下一点，但是当对方的手确实向下，那却只是要把莱的衬衣推高，摸进布料底下舒展温暖的手指贴上莱的腹部。

“这样可以吗？”巴里犹豫地问道，不必看见莱也能想象出他脸上真挚的担忧。他握紧巴里仍然牢牢抱着他胸膛的另一只手臂，那只手掌覆盖在他的心脏上。

“当然。”莱痛恨他的声音有多不像自己，在这如此之早的清晨里剥下了所有提防，除了巴里以外没有人能够审视他。对他而言性爱长久以来都只是敷衍了事，迅速泄欲好让他能够重新全情投入到当时的计划里，几乎连衣服也会不脱，没有人看到他。和巴里在一起时不是那样的。

他的手揉过莱的腹部，圆圈逐渐扩大。每当触到凹凸不平的皮肤巴里都会非常迅速地一顿——莱觉得他是在想象——直到他笨拙地磕碰到了更加明显的疤痕然后停在上面。比如莱髋骨上方某一次服刑时别人捅他留下的那个，或者是有一次计划脱轨他中枪时的子弹伤口，又或者是他惹到达比尼洋家族后某个不知斤两的小混混想升职拿着把剃刀袭击他时残余的细长刀痕。

他的皮肤上几乎没有任何路易斯留下的痕迹。除了那次用破酒瓶伤到丽莎失手外，路易斯非常擅长让他的孩子们有能力继续过活而且——最主要的是——表面上看起来毫发无伤。他在警队里的日子令他足够了解机关系统，知道警察和社工会在什么地方找证据。他们身体上衣服遮不住的地方不会出现任何不能以笨手笨脚、闹小孩子脾气或者是运动受伤解释的伤痕。他只会在喝醉的时候弄得一团糟，而这到后来越变越常见直到莱有能力自立然后离开。他一有机会就尽快逃离了那间屋子。

然而留下丽莎是项艰难的决定。也许是他这辈子最难的。她和父亲在一起很危险，但是和他在一起会更危险。当年的他既年轻又愚蠢，但至少还聪明得能意识到这一点。初露头角骄傲自大，十几岁到二十几岁的时候他不止一次沦落到少管所或是招惹到当地黑帮。他没办法同时保护他自己和丽莎，而且他一开始就没有资格拽着十岁大的孩子跟着他到那种危险的处境。路易斯是残忍，但他是个已知风险。十年时间教会了斯纳特兄妹如何引导他的心情，到了不可能讨好他的地步那么就直接赶紧跑掉。尽管听起来很矛盾，丽莎和他在一起要安全得多。明枪易躲暗箭难防诸如此类的破道理。

等他自立门户而丽莎的岁数已经大到把她从路易斯家带走不会引来任何问题，他就为她而回去了。

如果巴里继续并脱掉莱的上衣，他就会在手臂上发现一块烧伤疤痕，那是米克有一次干活走火入魔时留下的。正是这同一次活儿让纵火狂半身烧伤，发疯强行闯出救护车后门消失进黑暗中。每一次米克用他的枪炙烤别人，那股味道都会让莱回想起那一晚。当时他只勉强忍住了呕吐，心里清楚他不能冒风险留下这样明显的基因证据。不，他当时一直忍耐到回安全屋，紧接着就往马桶里呕吐到什么也吐不出来为止。他在那里等着，喉咙里一股胆汁的味道而草草包扎的手臂剧烈疼痛，尽管曾经冲着米克大喊他们的伙伴关系已经结束还是期待对方随时冲进来。他最后看到的画面是米克站在火海里，衣服刚引到了火苗而眼里的疯狂将一切现实感都燃烧殆尽。他事后在新闻上看到了逃脱救护车的消息，但是城里完全没有米克的踪迹。直到一年半后才有人告诉他他们听说米克在和一些无名小卒一起干些琐碎的活儿。

等莱带着火焰枪——他无声的道歉——找到米克，他极度震惊于对方的疤痕面积有多大。没有人提过烧伤有那么严重。看到那像是融化塑料般辛苦拉扯延展的皮肤，那股人肉烤熟特有的味道再一次直直闯进他鼻腔。别说是忍耐住反应了，他动用所有意志力才没有吐出来。

他们重新聚首之后米克就盖住了疤痕，穿起长袖还有他偷来的那件爱不释手的中城消防员外套。莱在想米克是不是以对方特有的方式耍了他一顿。

然而巴里没有脱掉他的衣服，因为巴里太好心而且他从来不越界。他留着上衣转而潜进莱的睡裤，隔着内裤的布料包住他。莱更喜欢这个新发展。他闭上眼睛让世界聚焦在巴里的碰触上。在一小段时间里，他就这样任对方给予，一只手仍死死抓住巴里环在他胸膛上的手臂，只帮忙用另一只手把裤子拉下来让巴里有更多地方可以活动。他喘息着把头往后仰，巴里把他哄至完全勃起并用灼热潮湿的嘴唇锲而不舍地在他的脖子和下颌上移动，放弃了贴着莱的臀部顶胯。

莱闲下来的那只手——没有别的事好做——揪住床单。热度以及沉重感积聚在他腿间，然而他还是有股想要 **更多** 的渴望。

莱盲目地往后伸手抓住巴里的髋。他拉过对方贴上他的身体，每一寸都合在一起，狂喜于臀部感受到的硬挺。莱试探性地扭髋时巴里压着他的脖子呻吟。

“那样感觉好吗？”

莱得意一笑，相信巴里能够觉察到他语气里的戏谑。“可以更好。”他扯了扯巴里内裤的腰带，“把这脱掉？”

巴里没有犹豫就听话了。他们分开了一瞬间，冷空气潜进毛毯底下涌入巴里原来的位置，床单上噼啪起了一丝静电流，紧接着巴里就重新回到了莱身后，除掉了四角内裤。

莱往掌心吐了口唾沫，接着伸到身后握住巴里。他抚弄了几次好让他至少能稍微润滑一点，巴里贴着他的后颈潮湿地喘息。莱在床上调整了自己的位置好让他的身体比巴里要高一点点，接着再次握着他然后往下带。巴里很快就明白了暗示，低哼一声滑进了他大腿间。

“莱，可恶……”

巴里开始了缓慢的研磨，除此之外这个姿势不适合任何动作，但这正是莱想要的。他盲目地向后伸出手，抓着巴里的脖子，向后靠贴着巴里的肩膀喘息的同时把他往前拉。近一些，更近一些。巴里的阴茎在他大腿间滑动，轻轻顶着莱的阴囊，他的手握上莱，一边加速自己的抽插一边更快地套弄。

没过多久巴里就喷洒在了他腿间，对方的手在最后的那几下抽插时移到了莱的髋上抓紧。一声窒息般的呻吟以及全身的颤动宣告了他的高潮，紧接着只余下深浅不稳的喘息。

莱握上自己的分身然后让自己射了出来。他没有费心不去弄得乱七八糟。反正这床单已经没救了。

莱等到自己的呼吸和心跳冷静下来才去整理好衣服，翻过身发现巴里还是眼皮沉重，高潮过后仍未回神。一时之间他震惊于这幅画面在他心里激起的爱怜有多么深。他凑向前吻上去，感觉到巴里在他唇下缓缓勾起微笑。

“你醒很久了？”

巴里低哼了一声不。“现在还很早呢。”

“你今天要上班？”

“没人叫我回去就不用。”

“留下来？”莱希望巴里能明白他说的不只是早上。莱不会假装自己了解时间旅行，因此他也不确定自己什么时候会结束任务里回来。所以现在，此时此刻，这感觉就像是一次长久的告别。他打算把这压榨到最后一分，以防万一。

巴里微笑着点了点头，于是莱把他拉过来。他们继续交换了一会儿缓慢的亲吻，双脚缠在一起给予轻如鸿毛的碰触，然后巴里皱着脸抽开了。“这床好恶心。”

莱追上前要了最后一个吻。“晚点我会把床单换掉。”

巴里再纵容了他一小会儿但是接着便滑下床，对自己的裸态完全不感到丝毫羞耻。莱靠着床头板坐了起来，把毛毯拉到大腿上然后看着巴里从叠放在衣柜上的裤子里挖出手机。他发短信回复不知道是哪个一直试图联络他的人，手指以莱无法看清的速度翻飞，紧接着手机又回到了原来的地方。

当巴里转身走向浴室，莱就下床跟上他。

小小的淋浴间挤不下两个人，于是巴里斜倚着浴室水槽刷牙而莱则先把衣服脱光走进水帘底下。他没有花很长时间，刚好足够洗掉身上的汗水和精液。

他迈出淋浴间抓起毛巾时巴里的眼睛追随着他。很快对方的手指——尽管屋内寒冷却一如既往地温暖——重新回溯清晨时只靠碰触描绘的伤疤。莱像块石头一样一动不动。

他突然清楚意识到自己身体所缺失的每一方面。不仅仅是伤疤，还有四十几年的人生在一具身体上留下的磨损。他的头发早早开始了发灰，尽管保持健身挂在骨头上的肉还是有点松弛。相比之下，巴里的身体光滑、无瑕又年轻。

尽管如此，巴里仍虔诚地碰触他。

这太过了。

莱走开然后进入卧室，徒留下巴里的手指抓住空气，接着从衣柜里翻出些衣服。

他趁巴里冲澡的时候用厨房里的东西凑出一顿早餐。因为没有正经的餐厅于是他把东西都摆在茶几然后背靠沙发坐上地板。巴里以前从来不介意这样的安排，莱不认为他现在会开始在意。

巴里过来加入他的时候，对方看着食物就好像迷失在沙漠里的人见到了绿洲。他的盘子几秒之内就清空了。莱哼了一声然后继续用一种更慢的节奏吃自己的早餐。

随之而来的沉默预示了唯一一件事： **那个** 问题。巴里仁慈地等他吃完并把盘子放进水槽才开口问：“你要去吗？”

莱尽可能回避思考这个问题。事实证明巴里非常能让人分心。“我不知道……”

“我觉得你该去。”莱吃惊地抬起头，“你能够做那么多好事。”

“巴里，我不是英雄。”

“但是你心里存有善良。我知道你有的。你不一定非要当罪犯。那是你爸爸擅长的，你比他好得多。”

而莱是那么想要相信他。他几乎痛恨巴里令他想要变得更好。不是变善良，只是更好。因为这全都是神速者的错。这么长的时间里莱根本没有意识到发生了这样的变化，但是当极速重创了巴里而莱完全无法联络上对方，他便意识到了。他想获得接受，足以能让他大摇大摆走进星际实验室外层然后得到他要的答案。他不想在遇见巴里家人时对方的第一反应是怀疑和恐惧。

而现在，别人提出要给他的不止是这些全部还有更多。

尽管如此……

“极速怎么办？”

巴里似乎整个人蜷缩起来。“我不会骗你说我不害怕他。我怕得不得了，但是我们会想出办法的。只要我们开口问，哈特利会帮我们。”莱看得出巴里差点想说丽莎也会，但是意识到提起让莱的妹妹陷入危险与其说会让他有理由去更不如说会令他留下，“再说了，你要去时间旅行。如果我们需要你，你能到的。任何时间，任何地点。”

“确实。”

沉默再次笼罩，压抑在心底的情绪仿佛随时都有可能暴涨而出汹涌倾诉。

然而却从未发生。

“我想那就这么决定了。我要去。”

“好。”

 

***

 

莱拿着手机在小厨房里踱步。巴里在沙发上看着他，假装阅读。随着早晨渐渐变成中午他越发焦虑。

那是台翻盖手机，巴里高中之后就没见过的那种。看起来很廉价，而且巴里猜随时都可以丢弃。他很肯定自己从来没有见过莱用它。是台一次性手机。

最终他翻开了手机，狠狠按下按键然后举到耳边。

“米克，”他打招呼，紧接着是一小段沉默，“没错。你来？”他再一次等待米克的回答，这次来得很快，“好。明天早上到这里和我碰头。”

就这样，莱的未来正式启动了。在不到24小时内，他将会登上一艘时空飞船然后航向天知道什么时间。

莱挂掉了电话然后盯着手机。等他终于抬起头，巴里赶紧继续假装在看书。他在莱走过来坐在他身边时继续假装，他们的膝盖撞在了一起，那是莱唯一容许自己索要的一点安慰。

 

***

 

他们闲散地度过了白天，基本上什么也没干全在避而不谈莱即将来临的离去。莱比巴里厉害些。他能感觉到神速者几乎是浑身颤动着想要说些什么把场面弄得很夸张的欲望，仿佛好莱坞试图教他们的才是表达感情的恰当方法。那不是莱的行事方式。所以当巴里好像准备要强拉着他上演言情大戏的时候，他就转移了话题。

“你在学校的时候参加了什么社团？”

巴里知道他的目的是什么。在他摆出更为若无其事的表情前脸上刹那间闪过的失望说得很清楚，但紧接着他就开始讲起他高中时的故事，里面艾瑞斯的名字出现得如此频繁——假如他是个爱吃醋的人，那么莱一定会有些恼火。然而让他感到心烦的却是另一些原因。

这让他想到自己为什么要在第二天早上离开执行一个愚蠢的光荣任务，而不是留在他呆的地方继续他一向干的事情。并非第一次，他深深希望自己没有那么在乎。以前的日子要轻松得多。

 

***

 

中午过半的时候他们又回到了床上。莱扯下床单重新整理了一遍，巴里趁他理床的时候用冰箱和橱柜里剩下的东西凑出了一顿很晚的午餐。为了杂货离开公寓从来就不在他们的考虑之列。

他们拉上了窗帘关好门，熄了顶灯只留下一盏昏暗的台灯，把珊瑚绒被和毛毯紧紧裹在身上，将所有的通讯设备都丢回到客厅。巴里蜷在莱身边的安全感把莱引诱进了沉稳的睡眠，夕阳西下后才再度醒过来。他用手指梳过巴里的头发，把发丝从他脸上轻轻拨开，指尖缠住发缕。巴里心满意足地低哼，磨蹭莱的身体依偎得更近。

莱扭过身躯好让他可以看到床头上的钟。亮红的数字告诉他现在是8:36，剩下不足十二个小时了。

他看着巴里顽固地试图紧紧抓住睡意，把头埋进枕头和莱的肩膀之间挡住台灯的灯光。然而单凭莱醒着这个事实似乎就能反过来唤醒他，对方一边警觉地眨眨眼一边用久睡后低沉沙哑的声音问道：“你确定你想去吗？”

莱坏笑起来。“是你告诉我我该去的。”

“今天早上感觉有道理得多。”巴里耸了耸肩说。

收到巴里先前的祝福后莱全心全意打算把任务执行到底。巴里对莱的评价这么高，令他现在不想辜负了对方的期望。莱知道这阵犹豫只是离别前的不安。巴里太习惯莱几乎随时都在他身边了，这本身就会是个极大的变化。或者说莱是那么假设的。就他所知，他们可能这一秒离开然后下一秒就回来了。时间旅行的奥妙超出他的理解。然而此时此刻，在巴里的眼里这一定感觉就像是他要一去不回。他不了解这趟穿越时间的旅行到底是怎么操作的，要缓解这些恐惧太难，于是他采用了另一种方法。“我会去。如果我感觉不对头又或者——面对现实吧，更有可能是这种情况——他们厌烦了我和米克，他们可以直接把我们丢回到接走我们的五分钟后。没有损失，不必追究。”

“但是万一你出事了呢？”巴里坚持道，“我不会知道。我帮不了忙。”

“巴里，我不会有事的。我用计谋打败过萨维奇一次，我能打败他第二次。”

“这次要确保你干掉他了。该怎么做就怎么做。”

莱坏笑。“你刚刚是允许我大开杀戒了吗？”他戏谑地问。

莱以为对方会慌慌张张地反驳，但他得到的只有一句：“如果那能让你胜利活着回来……”

巴里认真得不得了，莱不知道自己到底该作何感想。吃惊，这是当然。巴里知道莱杀过人，但他以前从来没有宽恕过这种行为。就算是顶着自己秘密身份泄露的威胁，巴里也拒绝让莱继续按以前的方式行动，除非他升级自己的招数不再留下尸体。自那以后莱只杀过军队放出来对付他们的怪物还有萨维奇。解决怪物是个轻松的决定，它太过脱离人类且残忍无情，感觉更像是安乐死一只狂犬而不是结束掉一条人命。至于萨维奇，巴里事后把他的死解释成他们能够解决他的唯一办法，目睹萨维奇在另一条时间线上毁灭双子城这件事很可能帮忙把巴里对这个男人可能有的任何同情心都给压了下去。允许莱第二次杀他说不定其实也不是什么难事。

尽管如此，莱喜欢能够把巴里以及闪电侠摆在比他们所有人都高的神坛上。朋友可能背叛你，家人可能伤害你，而警队里的一半人就和他父亲以前一样黑，但是巴里·艾伦是善良以及世间所有正义之事的至高象征。冷酷无情不适合他。

但是话又说回来了，有些时候，面对低到不可能克服的胜算，人没有其他选择。

“那么答应我同一件事。别让极速打倒你。不管付出什么代价。”

“我不会的。”

随着床头上的时钟数到午夜，巴里越变越焦躁多动，直到莱都准备把他踢下床好让自己可以在第二天早上离开前休息一会儿。取而代之他用自己的双手牢牢扣住巴里的手不让他继续动来动去。

莱直视巴里的眼睛，问道：“怎么了？”

“别去了。”

莱以为他们之前已经把忧虑平息了。“巴里……”

“我只是有股很不好的预感。之前是我错了。”

莱胃里升起一股不舒服的感觉。“我必须去。一切都不会有问题的。就像那个老好舰长所说的，我们会成为传奇。”

“我……”巴里慌了，他绝望地到处看，“我和你一起去！”

“巴里……”

“我帮得上忙。”

巴里爬到他身上然后不顾一切执着地吻他，就好像假如他能不让莱说话，他就可以得逞。莱放任了他一小会儿但是接着就把头扭向一边温柔地把他推开。

“巴里，你有你自己的烦恼。你不能走。”

莱可以从巴里脸上崩溃的表情看出对方知道那一点但也几乎愿意抛下所有责任追随莱而去。莱不能够允许。中城需要它的英雄而显然时间长河需要的是莱。现在这感觉就像是最后的告别了，但是等一切尘埃落定，他们会重逢的。

然而要在此时此刻看到那么遥远的未来变得越来越难。莱始终还是对这个小任务能有什么成效抱有自己的疑问，但是他已经决心进行到底。

所以他交换了他们的位置然后将最轻柔的亲吻洒遍巴里的脸，只有当巴里似乎冷静到足以呼应莱的这份温存时，他才移到巴里的双唇上。满足于这微小的胜利，他放开了控制让巴里做他需要做的事。

这一次既不存在缓慢也不存在温柔。他们就像是两只动物一起发情，巴里钝钝的指甲抠进他的髋而牙齿咬上莱的脖颈。发狂了一般，仿佛想要试图拉回时间或是阻止外面的世界渗透回来。

 

莱沉沦到只连声祷念巴里的名字，紧紧拥他贴近，近得不可能的近，呼吸进同样的空气，灼热的皮肤滑动在一起。

巴里捧着他的脸，悄声耳语：“莱，我爱你。我爱你。”

既没有勇气也没有语言返还。

 

***

 

巴里夜晚醒了过来，蓝色与红色的雷霆追着他将他驱逐出睡眠。

莱的左臂枕在他的脑袋底下，右臂搭过巴里的身体环抱着他，一直将他牢牢锚定在此处。

他不顾一切只想要叫醒莱。

这毫无道理，他知道的，但是他却抑制不住这样的心情。一股厄运即将降临的感觉。就好像他的胸膛太紧容纳不下心脏和肺部，容纳不下他所有的情绪。就好像莱会走出去然后一切都会出错。

极速太快了。

他会赢。

他会杀掉巴里在乎的所有人。

这是他和莱在一起的最后一刻，而他们却浪费在睡觉上。随着胸膛仿佛紧缩他的呼吸急促起来。手指刺麻。思考疾驰。颊下湿润而嘴里咸苦。

莱的手臂紧紧搂住他，他一边贴着巴里的发旋嘘声温柔安慰一边轻轻摇动他的身体。渐渐地巴里的呼吸平缓下来而泪水干成了脸颊上的盐痕。

“别思考了。”莱困倦地低喃，吻上他的前额，“就睡吧。”

 

***

 

床铺的挪动第二次弄醒了巴里。

巴里呢喃了些什么含糊不清的话，可能是 **怎么回事？** 又或者可能是 **求你别走** 。他仍然睡得意识朦胧而且四肢百骸感觉很迟钝，就好像大脑和身躯之前的神经拉伸了一百倍而中间的信号缓慢不已。他试图坐起来但是身体只能抬到半路。

有一把声音，低声零零散散地在说话， **离开一阵子** 接着是 **去看看他** ，然后传来地毯上脚步轻柔的沙沙声。

床铺一沉，这次很近，紧接着莱的手便纠缠上他的头发，带起他昏昏沉沉的脸向上。

“我得走了。”

巴里努力勉强咕哝了一声“别”，但是他太过筋疲力尽除此之外什么都办不到。

“你随时都可以留在这里。你还没注意到我不在，我就已经回来了。”

巴里眨眨眼然后他又重新躺下了。随着对方的身影从卧室门离开——行李袋甩在一边肩膀上而冷冻枪挂在腿边——巴里再也无法抵抗彻底的倦意，重新拽着他坠入深深的睡眠。

 

***

 

米克摆着脸色看莱咬紧牙关并且非常勉强才没有泄气地用力摔上大门。那可能会吵醒巴里的，莱说服自己，但是该死的，他现在真的很想揍什么东西一顿。

“走吧。”他有点很是恼火地冲米克吼道。他的搭档没有抱怨而他没有道歉。老好米克，愚忠到了极点。

等他们下楼来到车旁——是一辆肌肉车，很可能是米克闲暇时一直在修理的车子之一又或者只是他看中偷回来的——米克滑进驾驶座。莱在副驾驶座门前顿住了一秒，紧接着一拳狠狠打在车身上。他的手臂涌起一股激痛于是疼得低声嘶叫。

“喂！”米克咆哮道，斜靠过仪表板举着一根手指捅向他警告，“这是你选的。别拿我的车出气。”

莱举起双手安抚，右手一突一突地痛。“我道歉。”

随着莱打开车门滑进座位，米克又咕哝了几句。对方发动了引擎，响起如今的车子再也没有条件发出的低沉轰鸣。没有迷你面包车那么低调，但是话又说回来了，他们今天早上的目标不是隐秘。

他们的车子长啸一声离开路边，驶向里普让他们所有人集合的楔石城工业区。


	9. 第九章

莱已经后悔同意加入这帮好人了。

第一次巴里说服他帮忙对抗汪达尔·萨维奇的时候他就对鹰男鹰女没什么感觉，现在没有了巴里和中城的灭顶之灾作为额外动力，那对小鸟买不买账他就更加无所谓了。斯坦恩教授和贾克斯他应付得了，他甚至可能还有点喜欢那个新认识的小朋友。雷蒙德积极乐观的态度烦人。里普很容易就能忽略。谢天谢地有米克在。但是莎拉……

莎拉与众不同，而他还不知道这算是件好事还是坏事。

紧致的身体，专门为施加暴力而设的流畅曲线，像头老虎一样结实有力的肌肉。一片雀斑撒落在她脸上和她漂亮的脸蛋形成反差，向天下昭告她已经不再拥有的纯真。

一看到她举手投足的姿态，莱就知道莎拉很危险。

“你安静得吓人啊。”趁这个小团队剩下的人百无聊赖地走去做自己想干的事，莎拉说道。莱现在真的是提不起兴致关心。贾克斯对着他们三个畏缩不前，既有些像是他害怕他们，又有些像是他不介意加入坏孩子找点刺激，但最主要是为自己被下药强行绑来进行时空大冒险而不知所措。莎拉对他说话的时候莱的目光短暂闪向她，身体纹丝不动，但他很快又继续回去打量周围的科技了。

米克嗤之以鼻，把莎拉的注意力从莱身上引开。“不用担心他。他只不过是因为不得不把他家 **小白脸** 留在后面所以闹脾气罢了。”

莎拉的笑容咧得不能再大了。她挑起一根眉毛，用异常欢乐的声音问道：“小白脸？”

如果是其他人面对莱射向米克的眼刀恐怕早就吓得瑟瑟发抖了，但是他的朋友有二十五年以上的时间获得免疫。“闭嘴，米克。”

“不，继续呀。”莎拉往前一靠，搓着双手，“这似乎是个值得一听的故事。”

“小白脸？所以，慢着，你是……”那句话说到一半的时候贾克斯的脑子追上了嘴巴，谢天谢地控制住了自己，“我的意思是，那挺好的，伙计，嗯。”

莱的眼刀转回到莎拉身上。“没什么好说的。”

接着她看向他，真真正正地看，令他感觉自己好像困在了原地，像博物馆里钉在玻璃上的蝴蝶一样供人仔细钻研。当她别开眼睛时他整个人都松了口气。“我想我不是这艘船上唯一特别需要喝一杯的人。我提议我们到七十年代去喝个烂醉。”

莱叹息一声。“绝妙的主意。”

 

***

 

巴里醒过来，孤身一人。

他当然是了。

他把绒毛毯子全扯到自己那一边，将身体裹成一颗茧。这不是他想要的，无法代替人类的温暖还有将他紧紧抱住的双臂，但这是他能够拥有的全部。他用尽一切努力才不让自己哭出来。

他呆在原处直至晌午过去很久，即使如此也只是起身去解手。逻辑上来说他知道他应该起床，动起来，努力让自己的脑袋忙碌。这些全都是他学会的应对机制。但是在心里他找理由说服自己，他已经不让自己哭了，所以他应该有权利小小自我放纵。

他打电话给警局告诉他们他接下来那几天请病假。

他的手机响了几次但是他没有理会。

他半是期待莱随时都会走进来。不管任务需要多长时间，他们都能用时空飞船回到他们想去的任何时间点。他在心里数掉莱和米克开车到楔石城工业区需要的时间，数掉迅速汇合打招呼然后出发的时间。在那以后他们随时都有可能回来。

随着分钟而后是小时流逝，莱乘搭的那艘时空飞船不会直接回来的事实越变越明显。这就求来了一个问题：它什么时候会回来？

他既没有任何头绪也没有方法找出答案。他有可能余生都要等待一艘或许在他死后多年炸出天外的飞船。

这就是最糟糕的地方。如果莱永远不回来，他没有任何方法知道到底发生了什么事。他有可能活上未来数十载然后一而再再而三思考莱是不是仍然在时空中旅行或者是困在了未来的某一刻又或者就这么死了。他不觉得自己能够那样活下去。现在才只不过是半天他就已经受不了了。

于是他躺在莱的床上，逐渐蔓延的恐惧就像是份重压令他窒息，留下他瘫痪在床动弹不得，意识飘远陷入模糊的浅眠但却从未真正入睡。

哈特利第二天过来了。也许是他撬了锁又或者也许莱一开始就没有把门锁上。他总是不锁门。巴里每次发现门没锁都会抓住他埋怨唠叨，莱会有模有样懊悔地答应他然后继续死性不改。哈特利到底是怎么进来的其实并不重要。不管怎么样，他背靠着床坐在地板上，仅仅是个善意的陪伴。

几个小时之后，等到窗帘缝隙透出的光和窗户的阴影开始变暗，哈特利便站起来说：“来吧。我去打电话给丽莎，我们一起吃晚饭。”

巴里决定在她到达之前冲个澡。他站起来之后有点摇晃发抖。这比他平时断食的时间要长，水流倾泻下身体时他不得不整个人靠在淋浴间的墙上稳住平衡。他胃袋里空空如也近乎疼痛。不过事后他感觉好多了，就好像他从身上洗掉了一层悲伤与疲惫的外壳。莱的衣柜里整齐叠放了一套他备用的衣服，于是他在听见客厅传来一阵轻轻的交谈声时迅速换上。他在门边犹豫了一会儿但是接着又折回去抓起一件莱的外套穿在外面。

他还没有走出卧室，中餐的香味就已经飘到了鼻子里。他的嘴巴立刻就开始流口水，几乎到达痛苦的地步。他努力无视到现在的饥饿感在这股味道之下就像只拳头结结实实打在胃上。

丽莎和哈特利听到卧室门打开的声音就立刻停止了说话，他踏进客厅的时候两双眼睛全都落在他身上。丽莎一看到他表情就软了下来，而她说的第一句话是：“我哥是个傻瓜。”她还站在屋子门口，手里垂着几个装满外卖的塑料袋。“我不知道你想吃什么，所以我全都要了一点。”

巴里一边摇头一边走向他们。“他不是傻瓜。我叫他去的。”丽莎开始把外卖从袋子里拿出来摆在小厨房的小台子上。“他会拯救世界。”她低哼，巴里分不出她这是附和还是恼火，他继续往下，“他心里有善良的一面，”他说道，目光从丽莎转到哈特利身上，决意要让他们看到他所看到的东西，“哪怕他自己不相信。”

“不，”丽莎反驳道，把一盒炒饭用力过猛地摔在台子上，“他就是个长了张混蛋脸的蠢货。”

而那让巴里崩溃哭泣起来。

压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草是这个实在太愚蠢了。丽莎不过是像往常一样用她独有的亲昵方式骂莱，但是随之而来的沉默却更加突显了莱平日反驳的消失。他通常会叫她车祸现场或者去甩她的头发，但现在什么都没有了。

莱走了而巴里既不知道他在哪里也不知道他什么时候会回来， **假如** 他还能回来的话。

丽莎把他拉进怀里，在他背上画圈安抚，一直柔声碎语安慰直到他止住泪水重新控制好呼吸。

“巴里，他不会有事的，”她说道，“他会再去把萨维奇狠狠收拾一顿，然后他会成为英雄回来。”

“我不要他去当英雄。”他抽泣，“我只要他在这里。”

她抽开身体，握住他的手维持两人之间的碰触，露出哀伤的笑容。“我知道。我也一样。”

最终他太疲惫而且再也挤不出水分流泪，于是他们重新加热中餐然后吃起来。巴里知道自己筋疲力尽情绪失控，需要补充能量好好睡一觉。但是当他真的把食物举到嘴边，他却想不到世界上还有什么比吃东西更不愿意做的事情。筷子就悬在他嘴巴前，而张开嘴、咀嚼然后吞咽却要花费如此大的力气。但他知道他必须这样做，所以他做了。然后他再做了一次。又一次。直到他面前的盒子清空，感觉有些饱得恶心。

等他们吃完，丽莎把莱床上的绒毛毯子偷了过来而哈特利把巴里领到沙发上。他们两个把他夹在中间然后将被子搭在三双腿上。电视打开调到随便一个频道。丽莎双手抱着巴里的一只手臂，把头枕在他肩膀上。至于哈特利则是背靠扶手收起膝盖顶着下巴，双脚挤到巴里大腿下面。

“那么现在无赖帮里谁是头领？”巴里问道。

“那就是我了，”丽莎回答，对着他露出笑容，“我也不会对你放水的。”

那让巴里心里一暖。“我不指望你会。”

“你就等着瞧吧，”她坏笑着说，“我和哈特利可比莱厉害多了。我们这个星期就能把城市荣誉钥匙拿到手。”

哈特利嗤之以鼻。“城市荣誉钥匙算不上什么挑战，就连巴里都有一把。要不……麦卡洛克的毛线帽怎么样？”

“哎呀，那可就棘手了，特别是如果他刚刚听到我们说的话。”

哈特利装模作样地思考起来。“那，魔术师的飞天鞋子？”

“我一直都想要一双那样的。”丽莎沉思道。

“辛格警监的桌面铭牌。”

他们两个一脸兴致勃勃地转向巴里。“巴里，你这是在下战书吗？”丽莎问道。

“如果这能阻止你们真的去干坏事，那么没错。”

发现哈特利眼睛闪闪发亮的时候巴里差点就后悔提出这个了。

“好，这个战书我们接了。”

那容许他们继续谈起其他轻松一点的话题。他们聊了天气、时事还有娱乐八卦。

“还有没有上次的那个超级酒精？”巴里突然冒出这个问题。丽莎和哈特利担心地互相看了一眼。巴里感激他们的担心，但是他们不需要小心翼翼地对待他。“我不是要借酒消愁，”他向他们保证道，“只是……我想有一次可以感觉像个正常人。我男朋友刚刚离开我去时空旅行冒险，我想我有资格像普通人那样喝醉。”

听完他的解释他们两个都稍稍松了口气，但是哈特利的表情很快就变成了抱歉。“你把我的存货都喝光了。那次之后我还没见过我的联络人。”

巴里平静地接受了。他真的希望自己能够回到闪电击中他之前，回到他还可以喝醉酒庆祝或者悲痛的时候。倒不是说他以前是个酒鬼。他读大学的时候太过循规蹈矩，毕业之后能和他一起进城玩的人就真的只有艾瑞斯，但是他再也不能那么做的事实让这更具诱惑力。

几个小时之后，丽莎从巴里身上松开，解释说她要去处理一些莱的事情。哈特利主动提出要和她一起去，但是她摆摆手拒绝了。她让巴里好好照顾自己然后就出了门。

“今晚想要人陪陪吗？”哈特利问道，“不搞什么小动作，我保证。”

巴里想了一想。有他们两个留在这里很不错，让这个公寓感觉没有那么空荡了。“好。”

他们安静地准备睡觉，巴里取来了一些可以穿来睡觉的衣服还有一根放在水槽下面柜子里备用的牙刷。

巴里占据了莱睡觉的那一侧，示意哈特利睡属于他的那边。巴里有点好笑地看着哈特利在他隔壁侧躺下来，面向他但是睡在绒毛毯子上面。

“你要知道你是可以到毯子底下的。”

“敬谢不敏，”他的语气带着戏谑，“我还想保住我的手脚。”

巴里大笑。“你知道他不是那种人。”

“我知道，”哈特利扭动身体蹭到毯子底下，仍然在两个人中间留下相当一段距离，“斯纳特家的人，他们真的很有意思。就像猫。他们会独自跑出去舔舐伤口并且受苦。”

 **然后死掉。** 巴里压下这个念头。然而哈特利是对的，虽然莱是个察言观色的高手，他自己却不怎么会表露感情。也许这两者没有那么相悖。

“你还好吗？”

巴里思考了一会儿。和莱不同，他能够谈谈这些。“我的脑子……”他搜寻适合的词语然后最终选择了：“嗡嗡响个不停。我知道不管怎么样，在你眼里我肯定好像每时每刻都在以每小时一百公里的速度运转，但是通常只要我想，我就能停下来。有时候……情况变坏，我就不能。”他在坦白之前顿了顿，“我现在停不了。各种想法念头一直满脑子不停嗡嗡、嗡嗡又嗡嗡响，我想睡但是却睡不着。相反我凌晨三点钟意识清醒，在屋里来回走得地毯穿洞而头脑轰隆隆地想要钻出我的脑袋。我一直都好累。我只想睡觉。”

哈特利把手伸进两人之间的无人禁区去找巴里的手。巴里感激地紧紧握住。“我有什么能帮上忙的地方吗？”

一股彻底无能为力的感觉突然把巴里整个人压倒。哈特利不能为他做任何事，他自己都几乎不能为自己做任何事。但是他不想如此直白地说出来，有些事情更加难以大声承认。“我不知道。可能没有吧。今晚留在这里陪我就好。”

哈特利短暂地用力捏了捏他的手。“那我可以办到。”

“哈特，谢谢你。”

“我的荣幸，巴里。”

 

***

 

他们把卡特葬在1975年然后回到了船上。

经过史诗级惨败的混战——他们打败萨维奇的初次尝试——里普给了他们稍微喘口气的机会。他设置了去1986年的航程准备再次拦截萨维奇的现身，但是请吉迪恩先滞留在时光穿梭区直到队伍休整完毕。

他们全都还没有打开行李就有一名队友死了。所有人似乎都各自得出不可能轻易入睡的结论然后一个接一个聚集在舰桥，从船上的食堂里带来了小吃和酒。

莱和米克一起漫步走了进来，手里提着他们偷偷摸摸从里普舱房里挖出来的一瓶看起来很够劲儿的酒。他们不知道那瓶是什么东西，看不懂上面的标签，但是理所当然他们亲爱的好舰长只会喝上最好的佳酿。他们坐在半圆坐席最远的一端，一边等着最后掉队的人集合一边传着瓶子轮流喝。

莎拉是倒数第二个到的，她的登场异常安静。她换下了设计精巧的皮质紧身衣穿上了更加舒适放松的衣服。她绕开自己的椅子和剩下的那帮老好人来到他和米克旁边坐在地板上，莱心里忍不住为此感到愉悦。等他在对方征求同意的眼神下点点头后，她就靠着他椅子的一边自行舒舒服服坐好。莎拉没有碰到他任何一处，但是她坐得够近令他隔着外套都能感受到那份暖意。

“谢谢。”莱把他们的酒瓶递给她的时候她勾起一边嘴角道谢。

当肯德拉终于到场，他们便开始一起聊他们离开中城后看到的东西。在肾上腺素消退之后，一切都好像有那么一丝不真实。直到那一刻为止莱还以为自己过着很有意思的人生，但是与他吻别巴里接着登上这艘时空飞船之后所发生的事情相比那根本不算什么。

随着他们试图搞清楚谁是怎么样认识了谁（与此同时尴尬地小心翼翼避开那些缺席者的秘密身份），那个讨论渐渐变成了一场六度分隔[1]游戏。里普是唯一完全隔离在他们超级英雄（以及超级恶棍）共同圈子外的人。

杯中酒喝得越多，他们就变得越坦诚。

莎拉宣称自己一开始的时候就在场。“沉船的时候我就和奥利在金牌奎恩号上。”她带着似乎与那句话完全矛盾的自豪笑容说道，“那是一切的开端。”

“奥利？”米克在莱身边咕哝。

“奥利弗·奎恩。”莱赌一把说道，莎拉赏脸向他点了点头确认。他记得听说奎恩家叛逆的长子几年前消失在太平洋里还有对方前阵子奇迹般的回归。他不记得船上有个女孩——当然不管随后的那些年如何使她成长强硬起来她那时候都一定还只是个女孩——博得同样多的媒体关注，那些专门报道丑闻的垃圾八卦杂志除外。

“那个百万富翁花花公子和一切有什么关系？”米克问道。

莱有过怀疑。他倾向于关注那些先一小步擅自亲手执法的人动向如何，而且不需要过人的智商也能把 **那些** 线索拼凑在一起。奎恩家失踪的长子在遥远的孤岛上存活了五年然后回归，而在同一个星期里出现了一名义警狩猎星城的罪犯？没有更多人想明白才是唯一不可思议的事。

他们上一次和萨维奇对决的时候见到他只确认了莱的怀疑。

队伍里的各位好人互相交换了一个表情。一个 **我们要暴露绿箭吗？** 的表情。一个 **我不知道我们能不能信任这两个罪犯把这个情报交给他们** 的表情。这让莱非常不爽。去他们的。

语气要多轻浮有多轻浮，莱回答道：“奥利弗·奎恩是绿箭，记得不？”他坐的位置能让他在绝大部分队友注意不到的情况下向米克使脸色让对方顺着接话。

米克像个专家一样配合。“噢，对，一定是不小心给忘了。”

星城双人组互相交换的不安神色让一切物有所值。 **奥利** 一定很喜欢保守他的秘密。

他们聊了一会儿星城里莱不了解的坏蛋还有近况，从米克紧紧皱起的眉头来看他也不清楚。反正莱完全是一点也不关心，他走神了一会儿直到好好教授说了些什么引起他兴趣的话。

“如果说奎恩先生是一切的开端，那么我想我们可以认为艾伦先生就是第二波的起点。”

“谁他妈是艾伦？！”米克今晚是好事连连，而且很明显他酒喝得越多听懂的东西越少就越是激动窝火。然而莱完完全全不打算碰这个话题。他很久之前许下了一个诺言而他不准备打破。

雷蒙德——一如既往像只急于讨好别人的小狗——在他超凡的大脑和常识堵住自己嘴巴之前说话了。“巴里·艾伦，闪电侠！”他脸上那个光彩照人的‘快夸我’笑容只维持了一瞬间就不见了，羞怯地问道，“你不知道？”

“我知道，”莱拖着调子回答，“至于米克？就不那么清楚了。”

莱能看到米克脑子里的齿轮在转动。“巴里是闪电侠？”他转向莱，“那个小鬼，那个你在——”

“米克！”莱射向他的眼刀立刻就让米克明智地闭嘴了。

雷蒙德看上去像只挨了揍的小狗。

在那之后聚会很快就收尾了。里普告知他们有十个小时可以休息然后就必须在舰桥集合，准备时空跳跃到1986年。其他人全都漫步走回去他们的舱房而莱留在了后头，看着外面时间河流令人作呕的绿色。

时间旅行可真有趣。有些事情似乎命中注定就是要发生。

莱偷了逃生船试图改变自己的过去然而最后那都是白忙一场。一切完全按照以前的方式发生。他没有免去丽莎和他自己任何痛苦也没有令自己成为一个更好的人。

也许这整趟旅程就是在浪费时间。

他疲惫地呻吟一声撑着座位站起来，打算赶在那些念头充斥大脑之前回到自己的舱房。

莱走出舰桥的时候莎拉正懒洋洋地靠在长廊的墙上。莱走回自己房间时她跟在了他身边。也许他本该吃一惊的，但是他真的已经没有那个力气了。

“那么看来我们似乎有些共同点。”她说道，打断乘波号机身怪异的低沉轰鸣。

他扭过头看向她，挑起眉毛。“除了杀人的特殊技巧还有嘲讽挖苦之外？”

“别忘了我们穿制服大搞排场的嗜好。”他就知道莎拉是他最喜欢的新队友是有原因的。

“继续。”

“看来我们都对不应该的人不可自拔。”

即使那句话那么吊人胃口，莱也没有心情聊这件事。2016年只在一个星期又四十年的未来而把巴里留在身后这件事仍沉沉坠在他心头。不过莎拉似乎是个好孩子，所以不像假如是雷蒙德或者贾克斯戳中同一个痛处时他可能会的那样，他没有恶语相向。

“瞧瞧这让我们落到了哪里。”莱向他们身处的狭小走廊摆了摆手。

莎拉露出嘲讽的笑容。“那倒是真的。不过我是那种看到杯子里还剩下半杯水的乐观女孩。我倾向于认为一切最终会有个好结局。”

“想必一定不错。”莱做人现实得多。杯子有多满就是多满；不多，不少。高期望，低预期。

“哎，我死掉一次才意识到这个，所以可能也没有那么不错吧。”莱不明白她怎么能在说起自己的死亡时显得这么无所谓，但她轻描淡写得仿佛那不比指甲断掉严重多少，“如果你想聊聊，我都在。我不会批判你，而且我也不是这里最笔直笔直的那个。”她耸耸肩，“或者我们可以直接再去喝醉一次然后在酒吧里闹事干架。你做决定，我都好。”

她一旋转身再也没有回头，继续沿着长廊走，脚步轻盈动作敏捷。

他在房间里呆了还不到几分钟门就滑开了，米克走了进来。

莱一回到房间就躺在了床上，米克走进来时他顶多只是把脑袋转向门口。“你大可以敲敲门。”

“你就没有什么是我没见过的。”米克和平时一样粗声粗气地说。

“那倒是。”莱让步了。

“这么说你的小白脸是闪电侠。”

这么说他们要进行那个讨论了。

“我多多少少以为你已经搞清楚了。”那是真话。米克说的那些有关巴里和闪电侠的话不是故意调侃就是特别一针见血。莱从未彻底弄明白到底是哪一者。

米克耸了耸肩。“可能是吧。”他模棱两可地说，“但你原本还是可以说出来的。”

那也是真话。巴里和他以前也许是有过协议，但是从他开始和无赖帮的人交朋友的样子来看，莱不太认为巴里会很介意他们告诉米克他的秘密身份。尽管如此……“我知道。但是我答应了他我不会，而且我也不认为这会有什么变化。”

“不会。我还是可以对他开枪的，是吧？”

莱轻声发笑。“当然。”

米克愉快地点了点头，然后就这样了。

 

***

 

巴里……好些了。

他不会说自己很好因为那是个弥天大谎。不，他正在慢慢应对。他觉得稍微没有那么疲惫到骨子里了，然而他却不能够轻易甩掉与极速对决还有莱消失所带来的压力。坦白说，他一头扎进了前者好让自己可以不再去想后者。

所以现在他们身处于一个不同的地球。他们找到了哈利，而在他的帮助之下他们将会找到极速和凯特琳的下落。

关好他的二重身之后，巴里和西斯科开始完善计划而与此同时哈利为他们核实一份极速的目击情报。“那么如果我们——”

巴里的心突然猛地提到了嗓子眼。

 **斯纳特市长** 。

他匆匆绕过去看电视屏幕但是新闻报道上没有任何配图。然而他没有听错，他知道他没有。

地球二上有一个莱而且他是市长。他的莱一定会为此大笑一场。

西斯科顺着他的视线望向电视，看见了是什么把说到一半的他拉走。那个新闻标签还挂在屏幕底部。 **极速的威胁仍未消失。斯纳特市长延长宵禁。**

“伙计……”

“别那样看着我。”

“我知道你在想什么。这不是个好主意。”

“拜托，”巴里哄劝道，“难道你就不想看看一个秉公守法又正直的莱纳德·斯纳特？”

西斯科朝他翻了个白眼。“没错，我当然想看，听起来简直搞笑死了。但是正视现实吧，你想去找他的原因不是要嘲笑一顿。”

“可是——”

西斯科打断他。

“他不会是你想见的那个人。”

巴里知道的。在这个地球上他幸福地和艾瑞斯结婚了，所以他和莱之间绝对没有任何暧昧。也许他们彼此认识，也许他们甚至是朋友，但那不会是他和他的莱所拥有的。

但只是去看一看他仍然很具诱惑力。随着几个星期过去，莱回归的可能越来越渺茫。他愿意付出任何代价再见他一面，哪怕那其实并不是真正的他。

然而西斯科脸上不断在反对和同情之间纠结的表情为情况带来了一股现实感。西斯科的思路很清醒，比他清醒太多太多。他们到这里是有原因的，而那不是让巴里去痴痴挂念另一个不同的莱。

“嗯，你说得对。”

来到另一个地球带来的所有兴奋都变了味。这个地球上他和艾瑞斯婚姻美满而莱是个陌路人，这不是他想在的世界。这和两年前的他曾经想要的相似又矛盾，但现在看来却如此空虚。

他想赶紧解决事情然后回家。

他想让一切回到原来的样子。

 

***

 

尽管米克一再提醒莱自己在这里仅仅是因为他，对方却很快就安顿了下来。在他们初次对上萨维奇和他们第二次任务中间的那段时间里，他已经让吉迪恩为他合成了他所需要的一切并把自己的舱房布置得和他在中城里的地盘一模一样，甚至还包括了那个过期好几年的日历上半裸的女人。他们这帮乌合之众剩下的所有人都惊叹他这么快就适应了这个新生活。他们没有意识到当一个人这辈子不停在收养家庭、少管所、安全屋还有监狱之间辗转，他就不得不迅速适应生活扔给他的一切。然而他们最终还是追随了米克的范例；明白到他们要在这里住上一段时间后便一个接一个尽可能把自己的私人空间打造得像家。

只有莱一个人还在坚持假装他们的任务很快就会结束。他把外套挂了起来也把剩下的衣服都放进衣柜，但是除此之外他的房间就和他第一次占用的时候一样保持不变。要不是因为房间柜子提供的便利，他的衣服还会继续塞在行李袋里，随时准备好收到通知立刻就走。

不仅仅是这艘船，他对队友也冷若冰霜。尽管他尽全力反其道而行，莎拉还是逐渐博得了他的好感，但是对于剩下的人他想也不想就会为了干一票大的把他们出卖掉。他们对他的冷情报以友善。雷——像只摆尾巴拉布拉多大笨狗的雷——一开始花了自己最大的努力但是很快就放弃了和莱交朋友。不过米克挺喜欢他的，不知怎地以莱完全无法理解的方式受那份天真所吸引，甚至把他从莫斯科的劳改营里拽了出来。

另一方面，莱做了他们要求他做的事，不多也不少。

所以他在乘波号上大部分时间都呆在自己空荡荡的舱房或者米克热闹的地盘里，避开剩下的所有人。有时候米克和莎拉也在于是他们会喝喝酒打打牌，这不坏但也不是他真心想呆的地方。他的生活里缺失了一些什么，而他以前从来不曾体验过这样的感受。

他安定不下来。脚和手指动个不停，绝大多数日子里一股缓缓增长的头痛让他心烦。他脾气暴躁又易怒。

要是萨维奇出现在他面前，如果这意味着他可以第二天回到中城那么他一定会徒手再使上牙齿把对方撕成碎片。

取而代之，他在时空中漂泊追逐着一个似乎永远都比他们先行两步的敌人。

有生以来第一次，他深深渴望起像是家那样的地方。 

 

 

[1]  六度分隔理论，也称小世界现象或小世界效应，假设世界上所有互不相识的人只需要很少中间人就能建立起联系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：
> 
> 感谢阅读、点赞和留言，希望大家有享受这个故事。
> 
> 我搞了个大纲，这第二部大概还有五章，第三部大概八章。既然大致上知道每章都发生了什么还有怎么结尾，我希望自己能比之前要写得快很多。不过，人算不如天算嘛……


	10. 第十章

整整两个星期，巴里每一次听到开门的声音都会猛地扭过头。

他养成了习惯倾听门把晃动的咯嚓，警局老旧门铰链的吱呀，自动门开关轻柔的沙沙。

每一次，他心跳都会微微加快而呼吸哽在喉咙里。他会转身，告诉自己不要让希望涨得太高但是又情不自禁。而每一次，发现是个陌生人的时候巴里的心都会失望地狠狠摔在地上。那股失望之情一次比一次强烈。

两个月之后，他停止心存希望因为希望伤得太痛了。

但就像是巴甫洛夫的狗，他仍忍不住在听见开门的声音时转过身来。

 

***

 

2046年是一片混乱。

尽管里普不停解释这只是未来的其中一种可能结果，那也不能平息莱胃里那股翻滚的焦虑。因为假如巴里还在，一切怎么可能变得那么糟糕？绿箭也许无能，但巴里不是。他绝对不会容许这种事发生。所以在这个未来里，巴里已经死了。这是莱唯一能够得出的逻辑结论。

一个没有闪电侠的世界——没有奇迹，没有较量——几乎没有生活下去的价值。

然而米克似乎不同意他的看法。他的犯罪搭档打晕了某个三流帮派的头目，抢走了对方的大衣、女人和打手，把自己想象成这片反乌托邦荒城的大王。他在2046年里快活无比。

2046年。巴里是1989年出生的，所以他现在就是57岁，年纪甚至比莱现在还大了。莱则会是……好吧，他不打算骗自己。莱很可能已经死了。74岁看上去是个不可能达成的目标。在他的行业里他能活到现在都已经是不多见的奇迹。想再多活30年就是奢望了。

这条时间线上似乎也没有人认得出他或者米克，这就进一步确认了他的理论。倒不是说他狂妄自大得相信自己会载入史册，能以……什么身份？闪电侠的头号大敌？时间旅行传奇，尽管里普骗了他们？不会的。但是在他那类人里——小偷和杀人犯——也许他的名字会有些分量。

也许不管杀了巴里的是什么也一样杀了他。

也许那样更好。

更有理由离开这地方了。

看米克对他的新喽啰们称王称霸呼来喝去感觉看了好像有几个小时之后，莱开始后悔自己带对方离开那辆里普叫他们呆着的生锈校巴。在那个时候迅速抢一次银行似乎是个既能发泄压力又不会严重妨碍他们主要任务的好办法。甚至一开始遭到一群傻头傻脑的地痞流氓抢劫也讽刺得有趣，而且能够回归到只有他和米克两个人这种最原始的组合感觉很不错。当时看来任由他的搭档把对面的头目轰飞相当无害。

他忘了米克越闹越大的喜好。

事态很快就一发不可收拾。

此时此刻他坐在某个音乐震天响的破烂酒吧里啜饮一杯他并不想喝的酒，那群蠢货正簇拥在米克周围而对方一只手拿着大酒杯另一只手搂一个年纪还没有他一半大的女人。莱单手撑着头，在屋子的另一端向他发射眼刀，用意念催促对方赶紧在自己不得不站出来表态之前厌烦这出闹剧。

又过了半小时而米克连看也没看他一眼，莱决定这闹够了。他滑下吧凳信步走向自己的搭档。

“殿下，”他说道，努力表现礼貌但还是需要稍加嘲讽发泄，“请问我能否占用你一点时间？”

米克转身背向那个正博得他关注的女孩子。“当然。”

“单独谈，”他意有所指地看了陪在米克身边的女人一眼。她哼了口气，但是谢天谢地同样没有多抱怨就离开了。这里的音乐还是太吵，他摆手示意让米克跟着他离开这间仓库酒吧。

在街道上酒吧音乐的低重音只比轰隆声大那么一点，城市里其他骚乱的噪音几乎将其淹没。米克靠着建筑的外墙蒙上了一层阴影，点燃一根天知道他是从哪里偷来的雪茄。他凝视打火机上冒出来的熊熊火焰好久，时间比平时还长得令人担心，接着回过神来迅速吹了几口雪茄让烟点起来。

莱看着时隐时现的余火燃去黑暗并在米克粗犷的五官上投下诡异的光。“是时候该走了。”

米克非常不为所动地望向莱。“为什么？好让你可以假装你和 **他们** 一样？难道你忘了我们是坏蛋？”

“ **你** 似乎和雷蒙德在俄罗斯相处得挺好。”

“他什么也不是，”米克冷笑道，“斯纳特，你开始听起来像个怨妇了。”

“米克，你脑子不够清楚，”莱咬着牙说道，完全是靠坚决的意志才保持冷静，“这条时间线不稳定。我们不能留在这里。”

莱开始往外走，指望米克会跟上。

他没有。

“米克。”他转过身警告道。

“他毁了你。”

“什么？”莱问道，吃了一惊。莱知道他说的到底是谁，但是米克这句话来得如此突然也如此肯定，就好像他在谈论天气如何。这不是一时冲动要激怒莱的嘲讽。他一直在想这件事，莱好奇到现在对方究竟想了多久。

“你的那个小白脸。他把那些念头塞进你的脑袋里——”米克大步踏出影子走过去想用他空出来的那只手去戳莱的额头，莱迅速往后一退避开了，“——那些本来不该有的念头。这，”他向周围的混乱示意，语气坚决，“才是我们该呆的地方。”

“我们比这好得多。”莱嘶声说。

“你可能这么觉得，但我们不是。难道你忘了那个英国佬骗了我们？我们什么也不是。无名小卒，随时可以牺牲。”他低声咆哮出最后半句话，每个字都清清楚楚，接着他脸上扯出那个愚蠢的灿烂笑容然后猛地张开双臂容纳他们周围的一切，“既然如此为什么不在这里找点乐子？”

“因为这个世界正在我们周围燃烧毁灭而你再一次 **蠢** 得看不见。”莱厉声说道。

“你不准说我蠢。”米克咆哮，整个人狠狠顶到莱面前。

他把对方推开。“那就不要继续蠢下去。如果你现在不走，你就会和这条时间线一起毁灭。”

“你知道我想要的是什么。我一直想要的是什么。”

“我当然知道，米克，你想看世界燃烧，但是你不必跟着一起死。”

“上次就没死。”他得意洋洋地说，一副仿佛自己已经赢了这场争论的样子重新靠在墙上。

莱泄气地无声呐喊。米克是他自己最难缠的敌人。如果莱现在高举双手投降离开，他知道米克是不会跟上的。他会回头去找那个女孩子，然后在时间线崩溃的同时继续快活。莱不会任由自己最老的朋友——自己的 **搭档** ——那样自我毁灭。

他吸了几口气冷静。愤怒和冲动是米克的特点。和他不同，寒冷队长保持冷静。

“米克，现在我们的脑子都不够清醒。”他往后面的俱乐部示意，“我们为什么不去喝一杯然后聊聊解决问题？”

米克咕哝道：“这是你整趟旅程里第一句有道理的话。”

莱做了个赶人的‘你先走’手势，然后趁米克转身走向俱乐部立刻用冷冻枪敲了对方脑袋一记。米克的身体狠狠倒在地上。

莱抢走了其中一辆四轮摩托，想办法把米克的大部分身体抬到上面然后开车载两个人回乘波号。他在路上遇到一支蒙面大军往相反的方向走，但是其他人能够应付的。

他有自己的麻烦事要处理。

 

***

 

艾尔博德·斯旺要教巴里怎样才能跑得更快，必要时他会揍到对方把情报吐出来。

闪电小队里剩下的人都认为回到过去找他的前一任导师是个疯狂的计划，但是巴里知道这能成功。哈利说回去会引发一些巨大的连锁反应影响到现在，不过巴里曾经跑回到自己母亲死亡的那一刻而且并没有改变任何事情。他会冲进去，和以前的自己交换身份，拿到神速力方程然后再度消失。他经历过那段时间了，他知道一切到底应该如何发展。

但是当他跑向神速力，有史以来第一次他感觉神速力在把他往回推。等他终于进入神速力并开始寻找他执行计划需要跃入的那个时间点，他感觉自己就像是在强行穿过一团黏稠的糖浆。巴里咬紧牙突进，艾尔博德有他想要的情报，他必须到他那边。

紧接着突然之间一切猛地向他扑来，仿佛神速力如同橡皮圈一样用力反弹回原来的形状。顶着阻力奔跑太久使得他失控向前飞驰，结果一头扎进了时间线里。

他现身于中城的街道，不甚优雅地乱舞着手脚落在地上。在他站起来搞清楚自己身在何处的时候，过去的他和哈特利交战的声音隔着他自身凌乱的呼吸都依然清晰响亮。

可恶。“我来得太早了。”

他开场就已经处于劣势，但他还是能想办法成功完成任务的。

他试图把西斯科准备的镇静针剂打在过去的自己身上时惨遭失败，结果陷入了神速者之间的捉人游戏而其中过去的巴里看到了他是谁，在此之后他才终于能够回去继续和哈特利战斗。打倒并铐住对方感觉怪怪的——哪怕他现在知道哈特利是故意输给他好方便进入星际实验室。经历过一切之后他差点就忘了他们一开始是这样认识的。

他们把哈特利关了起来，完全和他上次一模一样，然后巴里就出发去找艾尔博德·斯旺了。

他只差一点点就能得到他需要的信息。斯旺已经拿起了马克笔准备往巴里未完成的草稿上添写，紧接着警报声响起报告警局发生袭击事件。巴里心中有股不祥的感觉。那不是原时间线的一部分。在哈特利越狱之前不应该发生任何事。他本该有时间得到神速力方程然后赶在那之前离开。

哈利的警告在他脑中回荡。谁知道警局里发生的事可能会对未来产生什么影响？这次时空畸变会不会触发连锁反应令他回到2016年的时候面对一个陌生的中城？但是斯旺正狐疑地看着他，除了去之外巴里似乎别无选择。

于是他跑了出去然而没来得及办到任何事。相反他不得不在脸上强行挂着微笑和艾迪——安全活着而且笑容灿烂得可以照亮整个房间的艾迪——讨论袭击警局的那个幻影。当艾迪选择自我牺牲的时候，他们所有人的生活都黯淡了一点，但是现在他就在这里：提醒着巴里未来的失败。

接着就是回到实验室，他匆匆胡乱编了个理由解释他以前在哪里见过摄魂怪（西斯科给它起的名字）还有为什么他没有早点提起。凯特琳和西斯科似乎买账，但是斯旺要和他单独谈谈。

他们去往星际实验室里繁多的个人实验室之一，紧接着一切转黑。

 

***

 

把米克仍失去知觉的身体搬到对方的舱房里后，莱就倒在了自己的床上，筋疲力尽而且对整件事感到厌倦。他不想离开巴里，他不想和他最老的朋友吵架，而且他更是不想觉得自己好像一开始受到了空头支票的欺骗陷入这个不愉快的境地。

莱晚些会回去缓和他与米克之间的矛盾。这不比他们上次的争执严重多少，他可以解决。

莱调暗了室内的灯光。他双眼发痒而且感觉得到头痛来袭的征兆。他坐在黑暗的房间里，闭上眼睛把头后仰靠着墙。

“吉迪恩。”

“斯纳特先生，有什么事？”她的声音立刻同时从四面八方响起。

现在得到了她的关注，莱突然觉得他原本想叫她回答的真正问题很愚蠢，于是搜寻另一个问题以便过渡。“吉迪恩，时间在你眼里是什么样的？”

“就是那样。”

“像这样的可能未来呢？”

“无法描述。”

莱思考吉迪恩是否在程序里就编进了爱顶嘴这一项，还是说那是她自己学会的。“非常启发人，完全不含糊。”

“总有一天你会明白的。”

莱不置可否地低哼。他可不那么确定。就算有人替他简化，他也不觉得自己这辈子有可能彻底领悟时间旅行的数理逻辑。

“你对巴里·艾伦的了解有多少？”

“一切。”莱可以发誓她回答的语气里带着一丝得意洋洋。

“哦，一切？”

“是的。我的时间记忆库里储存了海量信息。闪电侠们对时间线来说非常重要。同时他也是我的创造者。”

唔。莱不知道小鬼头有那样的能耐，人工智能似乎更像是西斯科的范畴。不过他的巴里才二十七岁，谁知道未来有什么在等着他——正确的未来，不是他们目前身处的这个垃圾火焰版本。

莱花了一点时间才问出下一个问题。吉迪恩不是个真正的人类，而且反正她说过她知道巴里的一切，这就代表了她知道他们之间的事。尽管如此，他仍无法摆脱那股她可能会为这个弱点审视他的感觉。“我有没有办法和2016年沟通？”

“斯纳特先生，我恐怕没有。”奇怪的是，她的语气听起来确实很抱歉，“在那个时间上有一个版本的我可以实现沟通交流，但是从2015年初起就没有人访问过她了。”

“你能不能告诉我巴里现在好不好？”

“在你的时间里？他正在……想办法面对。”

莱不喜欢那个答案。

“那么未来呢？”

“我没有立场回答这个问题。”

他更加不喜欢这句。这让他难以接受。

然而有那么一份慰藉他确信自己能够得到。

“那么这个如何……在我们刚刚逃脱的时间线里……他死了吗？”

“是的。”

“我死了？”

“是的。”

“但是那条时间线正在坍塌？”

“正确。”

莱独自露出笑容。

“很好。”

 

***

 

巴里醒过来的时候后脑勺一阵一阵发痛，身体瘫倒在地板上而一只手铐住了斯旺的轮椅。他意识到他真应该预料到会变成这样的。如果一切按照计划发展那么也许他还能够糊弄逆闪电，但是他过早离开神速力接着又遇到那个鬼魂一样的幻影，令他大受打击无法保持冷静。

很快他就发现装傻显然也不能骗过斯旺。对方非常了解时间亡灵并推断出为什么会有一个正在侵扰这个时间点。

于是巴里卸下所有伪装，容许他内心深处对这个男人的鄙夷透进声音里。斯旺似乎对此感到很是愉悦。

他撒了一连串谎保证自己的安全，两人之间谈判建立了一层脆弱的和平。斯旺要时间亡灵从他的时间段消失，唯一能够做到这点的方法就是把巴里送回他自己的时间。

到这一刻时间线的变化是如此巨大，巴里甚至不知道自己到底会跑回一个什么样的地方。也许哈利是对的。也许他的干涉会让斯旺变得更谨慎。也许看到未来的自己和那个威尔斯合作会让过去的自己重新审视心里对那个男人身份的怀疑。这次失败有没有可能不知怎地导致最后是斯旺获胜而不是从世界上消失？

然而他没有时间担心那个了。当时间亡灵冲向他，他心里想的只有等他回到2016年的时候西斯科和凯特琳有没有找到方法阻止它。

这一次神速力欣然接纳了他，他又感觉到了那种碰触，就好像有什么东西——什么人——在引导他，领着他回到他该去的地方逃离时间亡灵而不是把他拉住。

不过这次他离开神速力的样子不比上次好看多少，最后摔倒了在地上。

“它来了！”他警告西斯科和凯特琳，“你们想到办法阻止它了吗？”

亡灵尖叫着出现在实验室外层于是西斯科举起枪瞄准它，巴里有足够的时间看见并意识到亡灵似乎戴着和他一模一样的头罩。

枪开火了然后音波击中了亡灵胸膛的正中，如果不是因为制服腐朽破烂那么闪电侠的标志就应该在那里。冲击波把它击退了一秒钟接着它就若无其事地继续向前。

“可恶！”西斯科说道，声音极其惊恐，“我们以为想到了！”

亡灵飞过西斯科和凯特琳降落在他身上，冥顽不灵好比一直追着狐狸的猎犬。他能听见朋友在背景里大喊他的名字，但是他的整个世界都缩在了那个贴着他的脸用双手扼住他喉咙的亡灵身上。他先是感觉到亡灵吸走闪电赐予他的能量，就像是无数把刀子划过他的血管。等能量吸光以后，它开始夺走他的生命力，他呼吸越变越艰难，皮肤开始拉紧而心律紊乱起来。

突然之间亡灵消失了，它所夺走的一切猛地回流到他体内。等他回过神，哈特利就站在他身前，向他伸出一只手要帮忙拉他起来。

“噢，嘿，巴里。”他说道，语气比巴里听过的任何时候都要欢快，“你的旅程如何？”

巴里摆手谢绝然后重新瘫在地板上。

凯特琳、西斯科和哈特利三个人在交谈，与此同时巴里积攒力气好站起来。时间旅行真的狠狠收拾了他一顿。

他整个人撑着工作台站立的时候哈特利开始用拉丁语说话，凯特琳顺口说起自从邪恶威尔斯消失之后就没人能听懂他说什么了。这让巴里安心下来，至少他对时间旅行最大的担忧没有成真。

哈特利向他们道别然后出发离开，西斯科和凯特琳回到成堆的显示器前输入他们遭遇时间亡灵产生的数据。巴里漫步走过去，补充上他能提供的资料。

最终好奇心战胜了理智，他问道：“哈特利在这里干什么？你们请他来帮忙了？”

西斯科和凯特琳互换了一个古怪的眼神。“呃，他在这里工作？”

巴里内心有什么东西一拧，但是他无视之。“什么？”

凯特琳摆出的扑克脸是世界上最差劲的。巴里立刻就能从她抿紧的嘴唇和倾斜的眉毛上面读到她对自己精神健康的担忧。她仿佛是在对四岁小孩解释一样慢慢说道：“因为没有其他人愿意聘用他，在揭发威尔斯的罪行之后他就回来使用这里的设施了。有时候他会来帮我们闪电侠的事情。你感觉还好吗？”

“噢，对，抱歉。我还是有点……你们懂，时间旅行什么的。我得去一下……”他胡乱指了指实验室外层的出口，接着急匆匆去追魔笛手。

“哈特利！”他看到对方的身影时叫道，“等等！”

“嘿，巴里。”哈特利转过身，露出在他身上显得格格不入的微笑，“你有什么需要的吗？”

“你最近有没有见过丽莎？她还好吗？”

哈特利疑惑地皱起眉头。“丽莎？”

巴里内心深处再次涌起那股违和感。“丽莎·斯纳特。”

“金色滑翔者？”哈特利吃惊地问道，“我怎么会知道？问西斯科吧，我觉得他还对她有意思。”

“对，你大概没错。”巴里麻木地附和。

随着哈特利走开，他震惊地在原地站了好长时间。

他都干了什么？他第一个念头——其实很蠢——是莱到时候真的会非常生气。

不算上丽莎和米克——显而易见——哈特利是他最喜欢的无赖帮成员，而现在巴里动手把他给毁了。

他的第二个念头是既然莱和哈特利现在都不在了，无赖帮是怎么运作的？他们甚至存不存在于这条时间线上？丽莎会不会有事？接着他意识到那个想法有多好笑。不管有没有莱在，丽莎要照顾自己都绰绰有余。他大概更应该担心无赖帮剩下的人在马登或者麦卡洛克，又或者是——求上帝千万不要——阿克塞尔的领导下会……呃，当无赖乱来。

他在心里把‘查看无赖帮’放上自己进入这条新时间线后任务清单的第一项。

直到后来他才彻底明白所发生的事情到底有多严重。哈特利不仅仅不再是也从未是无赖帮的一员，他几乎成了一个完全不同的人。他和那个会开玩笑地和巴里调情、会和他以及无赖帮剩下的人喝醉酒的哈特利没有任何相似之处。

这个哈特利很友善，但他不是个朋友。当某一个星期五晚上巴里问哈特利想不想一起出去喝酒接着得到一个非常礼貌但也非常坚决的‘不’之后，他很快就了解到他们除了友好的工作关系之外没有任何交集。

就在那个时候他意识到哈特利不知怎地在他根本没有觉察的情况下变成了他的好友。没有了他，巴里觉得很失落。这就好像他失去了一个朋友，但是仍然不得不偶尔露面和对方的尸体说说话。倒不是说这个新的哈特利有哪里不好。他是个不错的家伙，想办法和他的父母冰释前嫌而且避开了制服反派生涯。巴里为他感到高兴，他真的是。

然而他却忍不住哀悼他所失去的朋友。

他现在越来越熟悉哀悼了。

 

***

 

莱累了。很累。

一切怎么会错得如此离谱？

他已经数不清时间。乘波号上没有日与夜之分。他们到底是多久之前离开中城的？而在那一整段时间里他们 **一事无成** 。萨维奇似乎每一次都比他们快一步，像傀儡大师一样玩弄他们。

他们不是传奇。他们是一群傻子跌跌撞撞穿越时间执行一项漏洞百出的复仇任务。如果有人在中城交给他这样一份拙劣的计划，莱会当面大声嘲笑对方然后对他们开枪。他放任他的恶名和时间旅行的诱惑蒙蔽自己的双眼，而他将要为此失去一切。

他从来就不该带上米克。他从来就不该让他落入现在的境地。

莱退到后方看着那群好人争论该如何处置如今背叛了他们的米克，他们一直在杀掉他这个选项上闪烁其词但是没有一个人有胆量真的开口说出来。最终莱再也受不了了。

他大步走向前。“我会处理。”

“你所说的处理，”斯坦恩教授说道，声音里明显透着鄙夷，“意思是指谋杀？”

莱狠狠地瞪他。“我说了我会处理。”

听到那句话他们很快就闭嘴了。

莱征用了一艘逃生船，把米克失去意识的身体拖进去然后开向早于他们出生的几年前。假如他选择了那个巴里带他去谈判休战协议的地方，没人有必要知道。在这个时间段那里的树木还没有那么茂密——看上去比起恐怖树林更像是魔法森林。

在这两个月里他第二次死死抵抗住自己的所有本能，就像他丢下巴里那样丢下了米克。他全心全意打算事后回到丢下他们的几分钟之后然而却不能完全确定他能否活到这么做。第二次这样干没有变得更加轻松。实际上，那感觉更糟了。

等他回到乘波号，其他人的反应和他预料中的一样但却不是他希望看见的。登上时空飞船已经一个月，莱以为他们已经建立了——即使不是友谊——那么至少是勉为其难的伙伴关系，一定程度上的互相了解。

因此他们全部都那么轻易以为他杀掉了他的搭档兼朋友令他感到一丝刺痛。

他们所经历的这一切丝毫没有改变他们对他的看法。哪怕是莎拉——那个他成功劝她不要听里普命令杀掉斯坦恩的莎拉——似乎也相信他有能耐为了保护队伍杀害自己的朋友。如果他到目前为止的行动不能够改变他们的想法，那么这就更加绝对不会改变乔、艾瑞斯或者闪电小队里任何人的观点。这一切都是徒劳。

在那之后他所谓的‘队友’嘴里的每一句讽刺都像是一把捅向莱的刀，让他无比怀念他以前的队伍——他真正的队伍——在那里如果你对谁有意见，你会直接发话或者用拳头解决而不是搞得像一群阴阳怪气的小婊子。

如果他们其中任何人直截了当地问他：“你对米克做了什么？”他会诚实地回答他们。

但是没有一个人这么做。

 

***

 

“嘿，巴仔。”艾瑞斯说道，坐上沙发依偎在他身边，“你在看什么呢？”

巴里根本不知道。这些日子里他经常打开电视机然后听着白噪音走神。这让屋里不会一直那么安静。现在他看向屏幕，上面好像在放什么刑侦片。

他耸了耸肩，一时撞到了艾瑞斯枕在他肩膀上的头。“没什么有意思的。”

他们安静地看了很久。巴里享受艾瑞斯贴在他身边的暖意，她头发擦过他脸颊和脖子时微微发痒的感觉。一时之间他放任自己思索如果莱从未邀请他回自己的公寓，一切可能会是什么样子。他一度对艾瑞斯抱有的炽烈爱意比他想象中的还快减退成亲情。现在回首一看，他在想那到底是不是真正的爱情，还是说他只不过是在八岁的时候把艾瑞斯不公平地放上了神坛，然后从那时起不顾一路上所发生的一切死死抓住那个理想中两人在一起的完美未来不放。

如果他们最后走到了一起，每个人都会为他们感到高兴——特别是乔。他一直都知道巴里对艾瑞斯的感情。他们可以一起去咖啡馆、餐厅和电影院约会，和家人朋友一起度假，也不必担心有人看到他们在一起。

如果莱没有走进他的生活，巴里清楚他原本会满足于和艾瑞斯在一起。他不会知道其他更好的选择。他突然好奇起过去这一年半里发生的事情会如何影响到时间保险库里的那篇新闻报道。从奇点事件前起他就没有看过那篇文章了。他心里有一部分知道他很可能永远不会再看一眼，因为他对自己可能会发现的事情既恐惧又期盼。

随着屏幕渐入到演职员表，艾瑞斯挪了挪身体好让她可以挽着他的手臂。当她抬起头看他时她的声音轻柔。“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”巴里含糊地回答，不怎么对上她的视线。

艾瑞斯的双唇紧紧抿成一条线。“你最近经常呆在家里。”她继续顽固地说道。

他是。莱离开后他去了公寓几次，留恋于里面所摆放的事物，令他回忆起他们在那里共度的时光。随着莱的气息逐渐从床单和枕头上消失然后一切蒙上了一层灰尘，那里开始感觉更像是座坟墓而不是家。惊觉到这一点之后他就再也没有回去了。

“所以？”

“我就是在想……”她话音渐弱，巴里看得出她正在心里权衡下一句话有多明智，“你和寒冷队长之间是不是出什么事了？”

巴里整具身体都绷紧了，艾瑞斯绝对不可能错过。一股没有根据的愤怒将他淹没——不是对艾瑞斯，而是对整个情况。是那种诞生自恐惧、未知以及无能为力的愤怒。

他和莱之间出什么事了吗？他不知道。他甚至不知道自己的男朋友是否还活着。

幸运的是，她把他的紧张误以为是逃避。“巴仔……你不一定要——”

他打断她。

“莱走了。”

艾瑞斯困惑地眨眼。“什么意思，他走了？”

“他走了。”

巴里迅速但温柔地抽离艾瑞斯身边并从沙发上起来。她在后面呼喊他的名字但是他没有转身。

他需要空气。他需要空间。

他需要奔跑。

但是随着他踏入门廊关上身后的大门，他意识到自己已经无处可去。

他不能去找丽莎然后用他的问题加重她的负担；她和他一样，莱的消失已经让她心力交瘁。

而哈特利已经不再是哈特利了。他是个陌生人。

楔石城的公寓，圣人与罪人酒吧，甚至是麦卡洛克用错方法想交朋友时他们躲藏的那间安全屋：任何一处也许能给他带来些许安慰的地方都只会令他更深刻地感受到莱不在。

他漫无目的地在城市中奔跑，希望能碰上罪案好让他可以一时专注在其他事情上。没有那样的好运气。

到最后他发现自己站在范布伦桥上，低头看着底下的河水缓缓流淌，隐约记得在不久前的某一个晚上，他曾经感觉十分快乐无忧无虑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：  
> 对不起，这章有点低潮。
> 
> 正是那句“他走了”的台词让我决定写《我不可掌控亦不欣赏之物》的续作。显然比起我写的地方，电视剧里这句话晚很多才出现，不过这句话是激发我灵感的火花。  
> （译注：台词出自闪电侠第三季第四集，约第十一分钟。）
> 
> 一如既往，感谢阅读。
> 
> 译者语：  
> 范布伦桥上的回忆请至第二章。


	11. 第十一章

莱丢了一只手但是他得回了米克。

在他把冷冻枪拖过来然后调整角度瞄准自己右手的那几分钟里，他脑海只有那么一个念头：这是你罪有应得。

他犯下了弥天大错。

他把米克留在过去，满心打算到时候回到他离开的几分钟后去接他，正如他对待巴里一样。然而米克最终困在那里太久，久得被迫捕杀任何林子里能找到的东西果腹才没有饿死。那不是几个小时或者甚至是一天——那是几个星期而期间莱没有为他回来。在这几个星期里他真的以为他们把他丢在这里等死。对于米克在那几个星期紧接着是时间之主收容他的不知道多长时间里心中酝酿出的恨意与愤怒，莱不怪他。

莱没能回去的原因有很多，其中最为乐观的是时间旅行单纯不像里普解释的那样运作。他们不能够直接回到他们刚刚离开的时间。类似某种短暂缓冲时间段什么的。这就代表巴里正在等他，心里想着为什么他没有遵守诺言立刻回来。

为什么他没能回去的另一种原因现在不值得思考。

成为克罗诺斯的米克看上去几乎是个完全不同的人。他沉着从容，太过安静。莱一向都觉得米克像一把野火：如果走运，那么你可以加以一些控制，但绝大部分时间里那把火只是凶猛地熊熊燃烧。在比较自大的时候，莱颇为得意他是少数几个有能力按照自己意愿驾驭那股烈焰旋风的人之一。

现在的米克像一盏煤气灯，猛烈且专注，受时间之主的命令驱使。

如果这是米克—— **他的** 米克——他就会揍莱，狠狠揍，用凶狠的拳脚发泄他的怒火然后他们就算是再次扯平了。放长线钓大鱼不是米克的特长，带走人质绝对不是他的风范；等待让他烦躁、令他恼火。大多数时候米克因为人质的嘴巴太臭或者想逃跑而动手打人，莱和丽莎最后都要把他拉开。

逃跑已不在选择之列，于是莱大声顶撞对方，恶狠狠地口吐尖酸刻薄的话，龇着牙往外踢，希望有什么能激怒米克。什么都好只要能让他看到一丝对方以前的样子，一点点往日的那种狂热，不是现在这个过分平静的冒牌货。

米克根本连缩也不缩一下。他像一块冰。

当他在飞船屏幕上调出丽莎的照片，莱的心都冻结了。这不是米克。米克不会做那种事，甚至不可能会拿这开玩笑。他对丽莎的爱几乎和莱一样深。处处护着她直至她到十几岁的时候不再觉得自己的哥哥和他的朋友很酷。然而即使如此米克也没有停止守望她。

听到他威胁她的性命——不仅是那样，而且还说得如此狠毒——让莱的血都凉了。不管有什么怨气那都是他们之间的事，不应该牵扯到别人。哪怕是在地下犯罪世界，也只有最卑鄙的人渣才会追杀对方的家人。

这个新的米克令莱感到害怕。

他必须解开这些手铐，劝米克恢复理智拯救他那群傻瓜队友。接着他必须回到巴里身边。他不准备重蹈覆辙。他不会留下对方永远等待。

于是他把冷冻枪的设定调到最冷，对准自己的手然后开火。

痛。痛得要死。

好笑的是，冷冻的威力是如此强劲感觉几乎像是烧灼，就好像他的整只手都着了火。米克会开心的。

他咬紧牙抵住在喉间翻滚威胁着要从嘴里吐出来的惨叫，把手狠狠摔向距离他最近的固体表面。

那只手粉碎成千千万万片，一小块一小块的他弹落到走道的另一端，接着莱自由了。

在他以为自己要用左手重新把全部技巧学习一遍的那几个小时里，能换来与米克和解的机会这看起来似乎是个公平买卖。

里普傲慢地告知他吉迪恩理所当然有为他们全部人进行基因取样，而他的手理所当然能够重生复原。这似乎是个不祥之兆，莱绝对不算是个迷信的人，但是他相信万物平衡。人不可能白白得到一些东西，从来不会。这个世界是等价交换的。

所以得回米克 **而且** 不用丢掉一只手感觉是在欺骗命运，就好像他倾斜了宇宙之力的天枰。

他总要付出一些代价的。

 

***

 

第二天里普不停在讲萨维奇、皮尔·德加顿和末日病毒的事。

莱只听了一半。

这只新的手令他心烦。这只手感觉不对。

它看起来和他以前的手完全一样，也许因为缺乏使用还更柔软一点，而且新旧肉体交接的地方甚至连一条界线都没有，但是莱能感觉到不对。

很多人说他们失去一只手或者脚后能感觉到自己的幻肢，但是失去一只手紧接着又重新长回来而且还完好如初，那种违和感更强。

他狐疑地看着垂挂在大腿上的手，心里在想这四十多年来对他而言如此重要的一部分现在怎么会如此陌生。

他不知道该拿它怎么办。

他当然没有向任何人提起过这件事。

他差点就想再摆脱那只手一次。

然而米克和他的手都回来了，他又有什么权利可抱怨？

只不过米克也和以前不太一样了。他仍然更加克制，更加冷静。他坐在那个小小的牢房里，整个人一动不动。剩下的队友拖着脚步走进去发表了他们要说的话，但是吉迪恩告诉莱米克谁也没有理睬。他当然不会。在这一切发生之前他就对那帮人没有丝毫敬意，受他们间接所害承受了几辈子的折磨又怎么会改变这一点？

随着一个接一个人进去想交心然后回到舰桥，他们向莱投去沉重的眼神。他对此完全不为所动。他们叫莱处理米克于是他就处理了。现在他们自食其果又指望他去收拾他们的烂摊子。真叫人火大。

他决定远离米克的笼子——不管他们怎么叫，那就是个笼子——一半是出于对那些恳求目光的怨恨，另一半则是害怕他搞砸得太厉害已经没有办法挽回米克。他不认为他有能力像干掉疯狗那样干掉自己几十年来的搭档。

于是莱开始躲到他们看不见他的地方。

莎拉最终在货物仓里逮到了他。他在里面扔球假装正锻炼自己陌生新手指的灵敏度，但其实最主要是想用枯燥单调的活动压住自己飘忽的思绪。她顶住了任何岔开话题的努力叫他振作起来去见米克。莱知道她说得有道理。

等他们那天打算阻止萨维奇的计划又一次惨烈失败后——真是出乎意料啊出乎意料——莱已经没有任何理由推迟看望对方了。刚踏进那道门，他就能从米克眼里的火焰看到对方的愤怒还在底下，潜藏在那副冷漠外表之下的某个地方正渴望爆发。不过米克现在牢牢钳制着这股怒火。他定在那里，完全一动不动。

然而他们一开始说话，莱就知道自己的朋友还残存在克罗诺斯里。他们交谈的那种方式，里面还有些昔日唇枪舌剑的影子。

他们达成了共识。他们要用无赖帮解决问题的方法：拳头。

米克把他揍到站不起来为止，而其中的每分每秒都是他活该。

那没有丢掉一只手痛，但莱希望这足够了，稍微平衡一下天枰。

如果米克决定要在那个时候当场杀了他，他不会做任何事阻止对方。

事后莱没有冰敷自己的脸，没有采取任何行动掩盖承受大部分伤害的左脸上那斑驳肿胀的皮肤。他也拒绝了吉迪恩的提议不去修复伤势。就像米克和他的疤痕一样，他把伤全部展示出来。理所当然，剩下的队友有一阵子都不敢看向他的脸。而另一方面，米克每一次和他共处一室都会用满意的眼神搜寻自己亲手力作留下的证据。随着伤口结痂，随着硬痂脱落，随着淤青从深紫色变成病态的青黄，他们之间的怨恨也在共同努力下平息了。

等所有挨揍的痕迹都消失之后，莱从自己的物品里翻出了一枚小小的银戒指。他自己都解释不清楚为什么在自己的全部所有物里，他偏偏选择了把这个带过来。是他亲手收进行李里面的，还是说他只是上次旅行的时候把它留在了包里？他现在已经不记得了。这是他第一次和米克作案时计划彻底惨烈失败后勉强得手的唯一一件东西。是什么说服了他之后继续和这家伙合作，他永远也搞不清楚——但他对此感到庆幸。这个戒指提醒了他哪怕是最万无一失的计划也会出错。

既有好的结果也有坏的结果。

它同时也让他沉淀下来。这个小东西在其他事情全都无能为力之下把他的手与身体其他部分固定了在一起。

米克没过多久就注意到了那只戒指。他什么也没有说，只是了然地向莱点了点头，仅此而已。

老好米克。

 

***

 

在此之后穿梭时间玩变装游戏很快就失去了魅力。

经历过把米克留在后头，莱只想尽快回到2016年的中城，但现在有个时空刺客要刺杀他们并盯上了他们小时候的自己。

有人想那样干掉你的时候，你也确实没有选择无视的余地。

一开始他们试图打退漫游者但是很快就发现自己实力严重不足，于是计划变成了绑架他们小时候的自己。

他真没想到自己会遇到这种情况，遭到时空刺客追杀躲进历史上的一个秘密时间点，藏身在一家孤儿院而且怀里抱着婴儿时期的自己。

莱大概该庆幸他们偷走的是婴儿时的他而不是像米克那样选择十几岁的版本。莱开玩笑警告里普的养母他小时候特别难照顾，但是少年时的他就是一团愤怒的化身，稍微一招惹都会狠狠反击。那时候的他曾经以为整个世界都与他为敌。

他抱紧小宝宝莱。他是如此幼小纯真，还有差不多十年他的人生才会开始走下坡路。莱多希望他年纪大得能听懂别人说话，这样他就可以警告他千万不要登上某艘时空飞船。但是他还太小，所以莱只是伸出一根手指让小宝宝大得用出人意料的力气抓住。

尽管已经有差不多二十五年没做过这种事，轻轻摇小婴儿的感觉还是如此熟悉。丽莎一直都是个安静的孩子，最大的原因是她不得不。

他记得她才几岁大就会紧紧抱着他的手在房子里奔跑。最初的那几大步总是不舒服的，她的身体因为莱的动作不停撞上来，但她很快就会放松，贴紧他的身体随着他一起移动，接着那就很轻松了。她的年纪还小得几乎不了解这个世界却已经学会了逃跑躲藏。

莱想过这是不是所有婴儿与生俱来的能力，一种人类还是猎物时遗留下来的本能，还是说那全都是路易斯的所作所为。想到路易斯向来会激起他内心深处的怒火，这次也不例外。

他很高兴这男人已经死了。他只希望他是动手的人之一。

然而一定是因为他想起小时候的丽莎才害了自己。

他们几乎是一回到乘波号就收到了漫游者的跨时空信标，而丽莎的照片和其他队友的所爱之人放在了一起。看到照片之后他几乎什么也没有听进去。他在巴里最黑暗消沉的时刻背弃了他，抛下米克害他在时间之主手下受了几辈子的折磨，而现在他唯一的家人因为他陷入危险。

他为了挽回自己的名声而加入里普的鲁莽决定现在正式伤害并危及了所有他真正关心在乎的人。

趁里普组织安排转移小里普，莱从其他队友身边溜走回到他的房间。他躺在床上任自己的左手移向右手，这些日子以来他经常这么做。他摩擦新旧肉体无缝交接处上的平滑肌肤。他知道自己把手砸得粉碎时手究竟失去了多少部分，试图找出一些证据证明在他记忆中如此清晰鲜明的损伤。当他再一次搜寻失败，手便往上来到了那只银尾戒，一边运转大脑一边转动它。

漫游者抓住了丽莎。他的妹妹。她手上还有贾克斯和莎拉的父亲、雷蒙德的未婚妻还有斯坦恩教授的妻子。他们生命中最重要的人。

他庆幸里普那么快就让步了。他会为了保证丽莎的安全把漫游者和时间之主要的一切都交给他们。他很可能会为了他妹妹把整个小队丢去喂狼或者甚至是出卖整个该死的多元宇宙。

接着他想到了巴里。唯一能制止他为丽莎的安危而彻底投降的就是巴里同样不会受到伤害。他们两个是他在这世上最重要的人。

最终他向天花板发话了。

“吉迪恩。”

她立刻就回话了。“是的，斯纳特先生？”

“为什么漫游者抓走了丽莎？为什么不是巴里？”

“尽管现在看上去不像，但是时间之主们确实有几条特定的规则以保全大局。有些东西单纯绝对不可以更改。”她支吾道，“或者也许，是无法进行更改。试图这么做会对时间线造成不可挽回的破坏。闪电侠就是这样的一个实体。”

莱举起手对着光，试图——并非第一次——找出肤色之间的差异，再次想分辨原本的身体在哪里终止而新的手又从哪里开始。“所以他们不会因为我对他下手？”

“不会。”

“吉迪恩，谢谢。”

“斯纳特先生，这是我的荣幸。”

 

***

 

尽管在拐角处的年轻女孩看起来非常不同，但是莱立刻就感到熟悉。哪怕她身穿九十年代可怕的打扮而且脸庞带着成年生活仍未夺走的稚气，他也已经能从她身上看到她未来蜕变成女人后的影子。

这个版本的丽莎不可能超过十五岁多少。她还没有打耳洞，而她是十六岁生日时打的，莱亲自把她带到穿孔师那里。当时莱没有怎么管她，忙着脱离父亲为自己打出一片名声，但是他和米克时不时会趁路易斯绝对不在的时候到老房子看看她。

漫游者的其他人质一个接一个走进舰桥，对周围的科技惊叹不已，而与此同时丽莎停在门口。她四处打量房间搜寻眼熟的人，目光直接略过了莱。

他撑着椅子站起来然后径直走向她。途中他不得不躲开斯坦恩教授，对方也一心朝着自己的妻子前进。他隐约注意到莎拉和她父亲开心地团聚接着是身后斯坦恩教授声音里的些许困惑。

丽莎很快就觉察到他的接近，在他缩短他们之间的距离时目光一刻也不曾离开他。

“丽莎。”

丽莎躲开他伸向她的手。她拧起鼻子，然后用带着一丝疑惑但基本上是鄙夷的语气问道：“我们认识吗？”

“里普，”莱叫道，后退几步给丽莎一些空间但双眼没有离开她，以防她跑掉，“你都干了什么？”

丽莎也继续盯着他看，就好像他是什么野生动物，只要挪开她的视线一秒就会袭击她。她的表情丝毫没有认出他的迹象。

“里普！”丽莎听到他扬起的声音畏缩了。

丽莎这辈子从来没有害怕过莱。

他感觉仿佛脚下一空，蹒跚后退视野变窄。丽莎半个身子躲在了门口后面。现在他仔细一看，他看得出丽莎没有他想象中年轻。十七岁，也许是十八。但是她的耳环怎么了？莱不是带她去打耳洞了吗？

他们都干了什么？

一切怎么会都出了错？

他感觉到一双大手把他拉到座位边，硬推他坐下。同一双手催促他把头垂在双膝间。他认得那双手，如果换做是其他人的手他一定会反抗。

“就是这样，兄弟，”米克粗哑的声音传来，“深呼吸。”

他吸气。

他呼气。

他继续这个循环。

一感觉到自己开始没有那么惊慌，莱就抬起了头。莎拉正在和丽莎说话，两个人抱成一团。丽莎时不时会警惕地看他一眼。她一定以为他疯了。

“在我们把你们年轻时的自己归还到时间线之前，”里普解释道，他走过来蹲在莱前面，放轻音量以免声音传出去，“你们所有人从来都不存在。那就是为什么她认不出你。只要我们在时间固定前把幼时的你们还回去，一切都会恢复原状。”莱在座位上往后靠，尽可能在椅子围困之下远离里普。他为自己的反应感到丢脸，但更没面子的是乘波号的船员都看到了。“那我们还等什么？”他恶狠狠地说，向丽莎还有漫游者绑架的其他人质示意，“送他们回家，好让我们可以继续任务彻底解决这件事。”

他们消除了自己最亲近深爱的人遭绑架然后获救的记忆，送他们回到绑架的几分钟之后。丽莎在他身边仍旧一副害怕的样子，于是莱取而代之帮忙带莎拉的父亲回家。在他们给她父亲遗忘药之前，他告诉他们自己在漫游者企图掳走莎拉之后几乎立刻就被绑架了。他们规划航程回到刚刚事发之后，到达时发现警局仍然一片混乱。

警察清空了警局，带着受伤的人撤退。莱走路时玻璃片在靴子底下嘎吱作响，还不得不避开墙体和家具四散在各个走道和房间里的碎木片。地板上有一抹血，还湿漉漉地反光，应该不是什么严重的伤所留下的，可能是鼻梁断了。

战斗结束不可能超过十分钟。

好吧，那么就解答了。

时间旅行可以那样操作。

 

***

 

他们准备炸掉奥核之眼，阻止时间之主干涉历史。

任务结束近在眼前。

里普命令莱、贾克斯和莎拉在楼外面放哨，他和米克在这段时间里掩护雷蒙德在奥核之眼上动手脚让它自爆。时间之主的喽啰不比他们旅途一路上碰到的其他挑战棘手，莱几乎觉得自己是在游乐园里打靶子，不费吹灰之力就把他们一个接一个击倒。

他们正准备干掉最后一人时里普冲出了那栋装载奥核之眼的建筑，只有他一个人。

“我们要撤了。”他大喊道。

莱开枪射中最后一个喽啰。“雷蒙德和米克在哪？”

“雷在我口袋里，米克选择了留下来。”

“为什么？”

“必须有人在场毁掉奥核之眼。米克选择了自己。”莱用力咬牙。要不是他有更紧急的事要做他一定会揍里普。他开始往里普出来的方向奔跑，莎拉紧紧跟在他身后。“不，不不不，你不能去。没有时——”

火风暴也跟着开始齐声说道：“我们得走了！”

他无视他们两个。

莱知道自己究竟在跑向什么。他奇怪自己对此竟然那么冷静。也许是因为他已经知道自己必须做什么以及结局会如何，知道结局不可能有第二种。

他们跑向奥核之眼的途中干掉了几个士兵。另一侧还有一队正在开火，但是他和莎拉一到达奥核之眼的外围他们就射偏了。

源源不绝的绿色能量环绕着奥核之眼装置，带着潜在的威力低声轰鸣。它积蓄着静电势但是非同一般，莱感觉得到自己手臂上的寒毛都竖了起来。

在正中央的是米克，他整条小臂都卡在奥核之眼里。

“米克。”莱打招呼道。

“离开这里。”

莱绕过他向另一个士兵开枪。

“没有你不走，米克。”

“小帅哥说我必须按着这根柱子才能炸掉这艘船。”莱用力扯下眼前的护目镜，仔细看向装置里面的构造，“所以我要按着这根柱子。现在给我滚！”

正如米克所说，他只不过是按着一根柱子。谁都可以做到。

“老朋友，请你原谅我。”

“原谅什么？”米克想转过身看他，但是一只手按着保险栓不能用，他没法保护自己及时挡住莱用冷冻枪敲他的脑袋。

他沉沉地倒下了。

莱希望米克醒过来之后不会怪他。他确实感到抱歉，但他必须这么做。他不会因为他想为男朋友扮大英雄而让自己认识最久的朋友送死。米克会恨莱第二次把他打晕，但是至少他不会死。

没有米克的理会，那根柱子自己弹了出来，但是莱把它推了回去。这不费任何力气，这非常简单。

莎拉从独步桥踏入奥核之眼悬停的地方，一脸迷惑地看向米克伏在地上的身体。莱命令她带米克离开这里。他看到她明白他决定的那一瞬间。

“不。”他痛恨她声音里哽咽。

“只管按我说的做。”

她走上前，右手微微一伸。她大概甚至都没有意识到自己的动作，但这给了莱一个主意。

他多希望自己除了这个以外还能给他更多东西。巴里值得更好的。

他多希望自己能做些什么，某种惊天动地之举。

但是如果一切能成功，他只剩下不到一分钟而且困在这里按着这根该死的柱子，这不是想出该如何向自己一生所爱好好道别的最佳场合。

于是他迅速交换按柱子的手，用牙齿扯掉手套接着摆弄脱下小指头上那个不值钱的尾戒。莎拉看到他在做什么后走上前，于是他把戒指按进她手掌里。

“把这个交给他。告诉他我爱他还有对不起。”

“你不必这么做。”

“我必须。”两人互换一个了解的眼神，“带他离开这里。”

莎拉把他拉过来抱住他，这是诞生于绝望的迅速举动，然而是令莱明白自己正在做出正确选择所需的最后证据。

在他看着莎拉拖走米克的时候，一个念头飞快闪过他的脑海，这就是为什么2046年里没有寒冷队长的踪迹。吉迪恩告诉过他那条时间线正在自我坍塌，但是也许有些事单纯是命中注定不可更改。他短暂难过自己再也没有机会得知巴里出了什么事——或者加以阻止——但是他没有让那股情绪支配太久。

有时候做个现实的人有其好处。他只需要按着这根柱子，然后宇宙就会一直安全到下一场世界毁灭性事件发生。到时候必须由其他人上场了，莱不可能活着离开这里。

他庆幸米克躲过了一劫。莎拉也是。他们是好人，尽管他们不是 **好** 人。他们有资格获得逃离这一切的机会，受到重创、满身淤青而且伤痕累累但是仍然会活下去。

奥核之眼的呼啸声似乎越变越强。他猜那意味着自己已经没有多少时间。

他庆幸他没有和巴里不告而别。他有机会好好说了再见。米克会告诉他发生了什么事而莎拉会给他那只戒指，他会难过一段时间但是他会放手前进。他有那么坚强，而且还如此年轻。

莱希望他能找到一个人去爱然后和对方白头偕老。一个比莱更好的人。

他对一件事感到后悔：他多希望他能再见妹妹最后一眼——不是这个根本不认识他的年轻女孩，而是他长大成人的丽莎，那个车祸现场。她这一生已经熬过了许许多多痛苦和失去，他很遗憾自己只增添了她的重担。她不该得到这样的待遇。

几个时间之主出现并试图逼他住手，但是已经太迟了。

结局必须是这样。这平衡了天枰。

耀眼的光芒和灼热的疼痛袭来接着便结束了。


	12. 第十二章

他奔跑。

既没有人看见他也没有人听见他。

他没有告诉任何人他在干什么。

他知道自己是在做傻事。如果莱回来了，他会来找自己。如果他没有回来，那么巴里不会在这个时间段的任何地方找到他。

尽管如此，他还是奔跑。

他搜遍中城、楔石城接着是更远地方的每一条街道每一栋建筑。如果他碰见罪案，他会加以阻止然后继续向前。从不停下。他跑过因为废弃而变得坑洼破烂的高速公路。有一天，一时兴起，他追踪了旧铁道系统消逝的每条主干线；景色像走马灯般周而复始，从茂盛的绿色植被变成红色的沙漠再变成铁灰色的城市。

他从来没有找到莱的任何踪迹。

在一段时间里，生活就那么在他身边辗转而过。他去上班，做自己的工作接着在下班后到星际实验室。他以闪电侠的身份在市内巡逻，但他只不过是在靠下意识运转。极速的危险一直挥之不去。

许多个星期以后，正当他走出星际实验室，一双强壮的手臂从后面抓住了他。

他开始挣扎，恐慌淹没他整具身体直到他听见一把女人的声音大声斥责道：“米克！”

米克！米克回来了！那就代表——

激动得不知如何是好，巴里直接动用能力穿透米克的手然后旋转过来。他迎面看见米克还有一个身穿白色皮制服的陌生女子。她看起来有几分熟悉，但他记不起她是谁。

没有其他人和他们在一起。

“嘿，闪电侠。”直到听见这把声音，巴里才意识到自己有多么想念米克粗鲁的男中音，这让他脸上绽开最为灿烂的笑容。

“嘿，米克，时间旅行怎么样了？”

米克皱起的苦脸让巴里焦躁起来。米克不是个喜欢有所保留的人。不管你认为他有什么缺点，你总是可以仰赖他直话直说。当他没有回答，他身边的女人走上前。

“你好，我是莎拉·兰斯。”她伸出一只手而他下意识握了握，“罗瑞尔的妹妹。我也在时空飞船上。”

莎拉。他从奥利弗的小队那里听说过她，但是他去拜访星城的时候似乎总错过和她见面的机会。既然现在知道了她是谁，他看得出她和她姐姐的相似之处。她们的五官一模一样，只不过在罗瑞尔棱角分明的地方上莎拉则是温润迷人的曲线。

“嘿，那么，”巴里把双手插进口袋，后退几步斜靠着星际实验室的外墙，试图装出自己完全没有感觉到的轻松随意，“怎么回事？”

米克和莎拉互相看了一眼，巴里的心一下子就沉了。他内心是一片翻滚动荡的汪洋，既油腻又沉重。

说话的人再一次是莎拉。

“也许我们该去个私密一点的地方谈？”

巴里甚至没有征求许可。他先抓起米克然后奔跑，在楔石城里莱的公寓放下他之后回头去接莎拉再来一遍。他想去一个他认识但是又不会有人打扰的地方。他花了不到一分钟时间把全部人转移过来。

“好了，说。”

然而米克弯下身体，双手撑着膝盖脸色发青。

“恶，这差不多和时间旅行一样糟。”莎拉只比米克好那么一些，他们两人花了一点时间才恢复过来。巴里感觉度秒如年，空气沉重地压在他身上。即使脸上头晕的表情消失，他们似乎也还在艰难地搜刮词语表达他们想说的话。

巴里只想知道一件事。

“莱在哪里？”

沉默降临。城市的喧闹从外渗透而入。

莎拉看向他于是巴里知道了。

“我很抱歉，巴里。斯纳特……”那个名字让她说不下去，嘴巴无声地动了一会儿接着才重新找回自己的声音，“他死了。他牺牲了自己。”

不。他不可能死了。巴里看向米克等他说出这个笑话的笑点，但是对方甚至不愿意看他的眼睛。

“不。”巴里摇头，“不。莱没死。他不可能死。”

“巴里……”她走向前伸出手，他后退了几步远离她的碰触。

“不！”他说道，“他没事！我会找到他的。”

“巴里，事后那里连尸体都没有。他为了救我们而死。为了我们所有人，所有的时间。他是个英雄。”莎拉的表情矛盾了一瞬间，但是米克轻轻用手肘推她向前，她伸手进口袋拿出了什么东西，“他想让我把这个交给你。”

她手掌心里的是一枚银戒指。巴里犹犹豫豫地拿起它，仿佛它可能会电到或者烫到自己。“戒指？为什么？”

“那是他身上仅有的东西，在他……”她支吾道，“嗯，在最后。”

巴里转动手指间的银戒，想找莱留给他的任何印记、任何信息，但是上面什么也没有。巴里甚至从来没有见过莱戴这枚戒指。就巴里所知，他们大有可能是在去找他之前从十元店里买来的。“米克？”

米克第一次开口说话了，他粗糙的声音比平时更沙哑。“小鬼，改天我会告诉你这个戒指的故事，现在我不太想说。”

巴里继续沉默呆滞地看了戒指一阵子，直到莎拉走过来轻轻把他拿着戒指的手合上。她的眼睛飞速一抬，透过浓密的睫毛看着他，而他看到了属于自己的悲伤折射回他身上。她说话时声音沙哑：“他说他爱你，还有对不起。”

巴里没有轻拍或是安抚，而是用双臂搂住她把她抱紧。她僵硬了一秒钟紧接着融进他的怀抱里，抬起手臂揪住巴里的外套，把他拉得更近。

巴里越过她的肩膀看到米克笨拙地站着，别开了眼睛。巴里多希望自己也能够为他做些什么，但他却不知道对方愿意接受多少。

等莎拉终于抽开身体，她垂下头不自然地吸了口气。随着她开始用手背擦脸，巴里转移了视线，突然感觉太像是在偷窥一个他甚至不了解的人哭泣。

“我们不能留下，”莎拉抱歉地说，于是巴里把这当做许可回过头面向她，“我们还没有打败萨维奇。他必须付出代价。”

巴里呆呆地点了点头。莎拉对他微笑，接着二话不说，她就要走了。莱的公寓客厅只有两扇门，而且出口是哪一个非常明显。她开始往那边走。米克多踌躇了一小会儿，在感觉仿佛相当长的一段时间里笨拙地避免看向巴里。

随着开门的声音触及到他们，他终于抬起头对上巴里的眼睛。

“对不起，我会回来的。”他保证道。

巴里再度点点头，不敢信任自己的声音。

接着米克也走了。

前门关上的声音在寂静的公寓中震耳欲聋。

巴里……什么都感觉不到。

麻木。

空洞。

他站在他们留下他的地方整整五分钟，一边呼吸一边等待某些事情发生。他不知道自己在等什么。也许莱会走进门告诉他这全都是场误会。也许西斯科或者艾瑞斯或者是乔会过来告诉他自己接下来该干什么。

当没有人会来帮助他的事实变得明显，他环顾四周：狭窄的小厨房、地毯和冰箱顶附近剥落的墙纸、茶几、沙发还有暖炉。巴里看得见莱走后五个月以来整个房间都蒙上了一层薄薄的细尘。他的手指划过身边的厨房台子，在后面留下了一道干净的指痕。

巴里握起的拳头仍牢牢攥着那枚戒指。他把戒指放进口袋接着弯腰在橱柜里乱翻，想去找清洁用品。他找到了一块旧抹布但是没有清洁剂，所以他只是把抹布打湿然后开始把所有东西都擦一遍。接下来他清理了冰箱和橱柜。莱走之前把所有容易坏的东西都扔了，于是巴里直接把所有还能放一段时间的东西——罐头和干货、香料、油——打包进袋子里然后把剩下的全都丢掉。

他打开窗户让暖风冲刷整个房间。再过几个月天气就会变得非常炎热，但是现在的感觉很舒服。在这间公寓之外，一切如常。没有别人知道发生了什么事。

那是不对的。他们该知道莱做了什么，他为了他们牺牲了什么。世人不应该记得他只是个耍二流诡计的恶棍。他死时是个英雄，莎拉是这么说的。

他想从屋顶上大喊，把消息贴满大街小巷。

莱纳德·斯纳特死时是个英雄。

他死了。

他在小厨房和客厅里已经没有任何事可以做，于是他走进了卧室。

巴里把床单抚平然后把枕头打松。他拉起窗帘接着打开窗户。灰尘积在了床底下，但是他找不到除尘器够到下面于是他就略过了。

他打开衣柜，看着挂在里面的夹克外套还有抽屉中莱叠放整齐的衣服。莱带走了他最喜欢的那些，但是巴里伸出手抓住他经常在屋里穿的那件外套的袖口。这件衣服更偏重于舒适而不是要给人留下深刻印象，所以莱走的时候当然没有带上它。巴里紧紧抓住袖子就好像他当时应该紧紧抓住莱那样。他不该让他走的。他曾经有那么不好的预感。

他把整件外套拉向自己。衣服一时卡住衣架抵抗了一阵子，他恼火起来用力去扯直到衣服变形掉下来。巴里把外套卷成一团，把脸埋进去。他的身体绷得太紧无法承载它试图感受的所有情绪，于是他冲着旧布料喊叫再喊叫直到自己声音嘶哑。

巴里跌坐在地上，将啜泣声模糊在外套里直到那阵突如其来的情绪失控过去。他深呼吸。吸气然后呼气，吸气然后呼气。那件外套上没有任何味道。衣柜里的一切都是直接从干衣机里拿来的。

他展开那件夹克，滑进去把它套在自己瘦长的身体上，但是他把剩下的衣服都留在了原处。把食物清空是一回事；莱真正的所有物又是另一回事了。

他把莱保存私人物品的纸箱从衣柜底下拉出来，放在自己面前然后盘起腿坐在地板上。

他自己从来没有翻过这个箱子。莱只是告诉了他箱子摆在那里。

他拿出的第一批东西是书——大部分都是儿童书。从这些书上的磨损来看，它们辗转经过了许多人之手，远远称不上崭新但同样备受喜爱。巴里想找莱曾经给他念过的那本书，那本有《快乐王子》的童话故事集，但是他没有找到。

在箱子里越挖越深，他发现里面什么都有：一些陌生人的照片，一双儿童滑冰鞋，一组用磨损的皮钥匙扣串在一起的旧式车钥匙，一只空啤酒瓶，一个正面粗糙地划刻了年份1987的翻盖打火机，而深埋在最底下的是丽莎和哈特利在万圣节的时候给巴里买的那套愚蠢的闪电侠制服。

他把所有东西逐一拿出来然后摆在自己周围。他不知道这些物品背后的故事，但他知道它们曾经对莱非常重要。那枚戒指也曾对莱很重要。巴里把它从口袋里拿出来，再一次看向它。这枚戒指很朴素，是银的，表面饰以锤目纹。不是什么太花哨的东西。他在想这是从哪里来的，曾经对莱又有什么样的意义。

尽管他的手指那么细长，银戒还是只能戴在小指上，于是戒指就去了那里。他整个人躺在地板上，莱的物品把他环绕在中间，那只戴着戒指的手搭在他眼睛上方。

他的情绪爆发将他磨得筋疲力尽。

他闭上双眼，任由自己昏沉睡去。

 

***

 

空荡荡的闷响和轻轻的咒骂声叫醒了巴里。

他坐起来，疲倦地眨眨眼，除了外界路灯上演在远处墙面的光影戏，房间里一片昏暗。

套间的门底下透着光。

巴里先走过去打开卧室的灯，等他的眼睛适应之后才去打开浴室的门。麦卡洛克在里面，正在帮丽莎爬出浴室的镜子从洗手池里下来，样子仿佛是一位绅士正在协助女士走下马车。他们把一瓶洗浴液撞倒在了地板上。

“谢谢，麦卡洛克。”丽莎在实地上站好之后立刻轻声道谢。

他看看丽莎又看看巴里，平时露出豁牙的灿烂笑容拉紧了嘴角。“你们不会有事的哇？”

她对他还以微笑，歪过头。“尽我所能吧。”

麦卡洛克向巴里颔了颔首，紧接着他又退回了浴室镜子里面。

“我就觉得我会在这里找到你。”丽莎一边走近他一边说道。

巴里转过身，突然紧张得不敢看向她，带路先回到卧室然后走进客厅。他知道丽莎会注意到莱的东西排列在地板上，但是她足够好心没有说一句话。

他们坐在沙发上，中间隔着相当大的距离。

忐忑不安，他问道：“米克去见你了吗？”

“是啊。”

巴里继续直直看着前方。“对不起。”

“你没有任何事需要觉得对不起。”

“但还是，对不起。”

“巴里……”她警告般地开始说道，然而他还是坚持往下。

“如果我没有——”

“巴里！”她转过来面向他然后握起他的双手，逼他直视她的双眼才继续说道，“你 **没有任何事** 需要觉得对不起，好吗？他是个成年人。他做了自己的选择。你对他来说是件好事。”

她真的是大错特错。“我害死了他。”

“你没有。我不准你那样想。”

不管她说什么都不会改变他的想法。如果巴里没有强行闯进莱的生活，他会继续领导无赖帮，制造烦人但是不会有任何人受害的案件，绝不会想到要变成不一样的人。巴里这辈子只为他身边的人带来痛苦与折磨。他的母亲，真正的威尔斯教授，艾迪，罗尼，现在又轮到莱。他们全都因他而死。

“所有人都知道了？”

“嗯。我让麦卡洛克把消息传给其他无赖帮成员了。”她温柔地微笑道，“有他在身边挺方便的。”

在莎拉和米克告诉他之后，这样和丽莎谈起莱的死讯让感觉变得前所未有地真实。在那之前，独自一个人在公寓里，这个世界只有他知道。说不定这是他在做噩梦，或者极速正试图操纵他，又或者是正在发生什么别的事能把这变成假的。

知道的人越多，就越难用其他任何一件事把这划掉。丽莎，无赖帮剩下的人——如果他们知道了，这就成真了。

巴里感觉整个房间都在向他挤压，他自己的身体在向他挤压，一切令他无法承受。“丽莎，我们该怎么办？”

她一只手臂环上他的肩膀然后把他拉过来紧紧挨在一起。“我不知道。”

“真好笑。”巴里睁着模糊的泪眼看向她，“我十几年来都没有去看过我妈妈的墓。也许这不健康，也许这没有让我真正接受她的死，但是这不会时时刻刻压在我心头。现在莱走了，我却只想能够去一个可以和他在一起的地方。然而我没有地方可去。他们说那里没有尸体所以也就不会有墓……我有的只是这个——”他徒劳地向他们身处的空荡公寓挥手，“——这个他甚至根本不在乎的破烂空壳。”

“巴里……”

“太痛苦了，丽莎。我失去了那么多，而且每一次都是我的错。我以为已经不会有任何事能痛得这么深。”他恼火地擦擦自己的眼睛，“对不起，我都在说些什么？我甚至都不知道该怎么……你是他的 **妹妹** 。”

她露出水蒙蒙的笑容。“巴里，这不是比赛。事实只是事实。”

巴里讲不出那些他想讲的话向她述说自己的悲伤和羞愧。话语徒劳无用地堵在他喉间，令他哽咽。这全都是他的错接着他却把自己变成了中心。更糟糕的是她表现得那么体贴理解。如果丽莎骂他、打他、怪他，也许他还会好受一点。

“来。”丽莎说道，把他从沙发上拉起来抱进她怀里。丽莎的拥抱像她哥哥，而那释放了巴里大部分勉强忍耐至今的泪水。她要柔软一些，即使穿着高跟鞋还是比他矮那么一点，但是她毫不犹豫整个人完全搂住他、拥他入怀就这么抱着他的方式全都和莱一样。巴里哭得不成人形，把眼泪可能还有一点鼻涕糊满了丽莎衬衣的肩膀。她一边揉着他的背，一边低声哼着不成调子的摇篮曲。

等他不再哭得抽气，丽莎牵起他的手。“跟我来。”

“我们要去哪里？”

“相信我就行。”

她把他领回卧室，让两个人都坐在地板上，肩并肩身处莱那一圈所有物的中央。

“好，那么，”她看了物品一圈，然后拾起那一串钥匙递给巴里，“这些是我们爷爷的冰淇淋货车钥匙。”他用手指抚摸过它们。这些是那种旧式车钥匙，那时候它们看起来几乎和房子钥匙一样。不管钥匙扣上印的是什么——某种商标——都已经因为多年使用磨掉了。“他以前经常会在允许的时候带我们一起去送货，让我们远离我们爸爸一小会儿。那挺好玩的，”丽莎的目光飘远，看到了某些巴里甚至还未出生时的景象，“他总是会在带我们回家之前买冰淇淋给我们吃，就连冬天也是。他去世的时候我才……五岁还是六岁？莱尼当时十四岁。他几个月之后进了少管所。”

他捡起打火机的时候丽莎向他挪得更近，手臂和他的勾在一起然后把头靠在他肩上。

“这个呢？”

她尖细的手指顺着抚摸过上面的数字。“我想这个是米克的。你得问他才知道完整的故事了。不过，这些的话，”她说道，倚着巴里跨向另一边抓起那双滑冰鞋，“这些是我的。我有没有告诉过你我以前滑冰？”

“不，我想你从来没有告诉过我。”

丽莎把滑冰鞋举到自己面前，脸上流露出眷恋的神色。“我当时滑得真的很棒。”

“你为什么不滑了？”

“爸当时觉得是浪费时间和金钱。莱尼一走，他就不让我去了。”

“我很遗憾。”

“都过去了。”她耸了耸肩，“我从来只想追随我哥哥；反正我迟早都会放弃的。”

巴里把手指和她的扣在一起然后捏了捏。

“继续说吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我几章之前说过，但是看到上一章的几个评论，我觉得还是不得不重申一下免得大家抱着过高的期望去看第十三章。物语系列有第三部。现在计划有8章长，我认为不会比这更长了。对于那些担心的人——而我个人不认为这是剧透——一切会有个快乐的结局。  
> 一如既往感谢阅读，请来汤不热http://nafeathers.tumblr.com/说声好吧！


	13. 第十三章

爸爸死了。极速和死了没有差别。

而他的一部分也跟着死掉了。

哪怕到现在巴里还是丝毫不能确定到底谁才是“原版”，是牺牲性命救下乔并毁掉磁星的那个自己还是现在这个他。真正的巴里把他创造出来然后冲去执行自杀任务，何止是乐于可以了断一切——这似乎完全可能。他知道有这个可能是因为，在他最低落的时候，他时不时希望燃烧成灰消失的人是自己。

过了四天法医才把亨利的尸体交还给他。

他整个星期都请了丧假。他没办法身处在那栋楼里，明知爸爸只在几层楼之下，身体冰凉眼睛混浊而与此同时验尸官把他剖开确定死因。他去过停尸间，他知道他们会做什么。他不能够看到父亲这个样子。

他请假的那段时间都留在了拉紧窗帘的房间里。

几天后亨利葬在了诺拉身旁。墓碑是对应的：挚爱的妻子与母亲；丈夫与父亲。

他剩下的家人好友缓缓地跟在灵柩后方走向墓地，循着蜿蜒曲折的路径绕过墓碑。脚下的泥土松软。随着雨滴翻滚而下，他们小小的送行队伍到达了他母亲等待之处。

神父发表了祷词，但是巴里没有听。他正看着他们铺在地上的毯子。他恨这些地毯，它们试图美化那个要夺走他家族最后一位成员的裂口。他想把这些地毯全都扯掉看看他们挖开要把他父亲放进去的那道土地伤痕。一旦灵棺降下泥土掩埋，这里将会有一块长方形的空地告诉所有过路客， **这里躺着个刚死的人** 。就像是采伐过的森林，这里即将成为朴素草坪上难看的断点。接着那也会愈合过来，青草覆盖，看上去像他们早已一直长眠于此。

当神父后退向他示意，巴里才回过神。他拖着脚步走上前然后清了清喉咙。

“我父亲是……”他哽咽不能言。话语沉重地坠在他舌头上，堵在喉间。他心如刀绞双眼灼痛，他什么也说不出来。“我现在做不到。”他父亲为他付出了这么多而他却甚至无法说出感谢的话。

随着乔走上前弥补他的失败，他突然猛地意识到在27岁这一年他成了孤儿。

除了他四散在国内这辈子仅仅见过几面的一些叔叔阿姨和表亲，他所有的亲人都已经死了。他是艾伦家族在这个世界上剩下的最后一人。

当其他人缓步离开，他低头凝视着父亲棺木降下的那个大洞，感觉前所未有地孤独。

他没有哭。到葬礼前他夜夜流泪但那时候他却没有哭。

压倒一切的悲痛消失了，占据其空缺的只有麻木。

现在这是他的人生了。他已经接受了这个事实。

或者更准确地说是他已经屈服了。

看了那个洞穴最后一眼接着他也离开了。

 

***

 

快到日落前雨停了，为夜晚的空气留下一股清新的寒意。巴里坐在韦斯特家屋子前的台阶上，双脚横穿干与湿的界线。小区远在市郊，一如既往没有人造噪音；取而代之蟋蟀在背景里唧唧鸣叫。

他朋友们的声音透过身后的墙模糊传来。巴里没有换下西装，只是解开了几颗纽扣松开领带。他定定地凝视着前方，并不是真的在看任何东西，即使听见门在身后打开也没有停止。

艾瑞斯在他旁边坐下，靠在他身上分享一丝还残留在她衣服上的室内暖意。巴里欢迎她的碰触——尽管这举动是那么微不足道。

“你还好吗？”

巴里哼出一声中途夭折的笑，于是艾瑞斯带着同情的眼神和下弯的嘴角转向他。他多希望她不会用那样的表情看着他。他多希望没有任何人死而一切安好，这样她就不必用那样的表情看着他了。

他不是英雄吗？难道他不该有个幸福的结局？他感觉愤怒在内心膨胀，既苦又涩，于是他赶在自己向艾瑞斯发泄怒意前把它咽了下去。她只不过是想帮忙。

“还算可以吧。”

她用低哼回答。巴里明白。像这种时候要说什么话才不会显得陈词滥调？艾迪死的时候他也曾经面对她遇到同样的难题，舌头打结不知如何是好。他当时的迷恋和可耻的希望令他更在意自己的每一句话。他最终选择落荒而逃。

艾瑞斯不会逃跑。她比他坚强。

他们沉默地坐了一阵子。巴里继续凝视前方，艾瑞斯垂眼把玩自己的指甲。

安安静静地，她问道：“巴仔，你到底怎么了？”

“我爸死了。怎么，这还不够？”

刚把话说出口，巴里就后悔自己的语气有多么尖锐。他不得不再一次提醒自己艾瑞斯没有任何恶意。他正在让自己的情绪影响他们的交流。

她没有把他的愤怒放在心上，抿起的嘴唇是唯一的证据证明她听见了他绝不礼貌的回答。“我不是要和你吵架，”她声音温柔地说，伸出一只手搭在他手臂上，“你已经消沉了好几个星期，你身上绝对发生了些我不知道的事。”

他用双手揉了揉脸。“对不起，艾瑞斯，我不该吼你。”他尽可能久地忍受她的碰触接着才抽开身体站起来，斜靠着栏杆往外看向街道，“我只是……我们赢了。我们打败了极速。所以一切难道不是应该变好吗？为什么这感觉就像所有事情都只是变得更糟？”

“我不知道，巴仔，生活不公平。坏事时有发生。”

“但是这不该扯平了吗？”巴里知道自己的声音越变越大，越变越愤怒。然而他无法制止自己，他所遭受的不公似乎已经强得无法在沉默中忍耐。他知道向艾瑞斯发泄没有任何用处，但是除此之外他什么也做不了。如果天上真的有神，那么祂绝对没有倾听他的声音。“我经历过这么多 **破事** ，为了保护这座城市的安全付出了这么多努力。我妈妈，艾迪，罗尼，莱，我爸爸……这说不通。我们即使赢了也还是输了。为什么我们任何一个人就是不能遇到一些好事？”

她的表情迷惘，他觉得自己把这些全都推到她身上实在是太糟糕了。她睁着雾蒙的双眼，再一次无助地回答：“我不知道。”

巴里转身然后回到屋内。

他绕过了客厅，直接走上楼到自己的房间。

他坐在床上，打开床头柜的抽屉。

里面是莱的戒指。

他拿起然后握紧它。

 

***

 

生活继续。

巴里换上勇敢的表情然后跟着前进。

某一天他迈着沉重的步伐走下楼梯进入办公区，正想去找乔的影踪时双眼目光先落在了另一个熟悉的人身上。

“丽莎？”

“你好啊，巴里。”她回答道，旋转过身体面向他时金发飞扬出一道优雅的弧线。那看起来像是他们初次见面时她为了诱骗西斯科而戴的同一顶假发。

“你在这里干什么？”他凑了过去，压低音量免得别人听见，“万一有人认出你怎么办？”

如果说她脸上灿烂的笑容能说明什么，那就是她似乎很享受看到他惊慌失措。在这方面她和她哥哥没什么两样。他似乎也很喜欢看巴里局促不安的样子。曾经似乎。

“别担心，”她狡诈地抛了个媚眼，头往房间里的那一整排窗户一摆。巴里觉得自己好像看到玻璃上闪过一道人影，不过那也有可能是他的想象力在作怪。“麦卡洛克看着我身后呢。”

这让巴里对情况的感觉好了一点，然而他还是得尽早带她离开中城警局的门厅。和所有无赖帮的人一样，她的脸会定期出现在中城的大街小巷。除此之外，她还有周边商品。大家认得她的脸。迟早有人会认出她是谁。

“你要知道，”她继续道，“你可真是个难找的人，总是在 **奔波** 。”

巴里呻吟一声。“这是基因遗传的还是怎么回事？”

“可能是吧，”她露出神秘兮兮的笑容回答，“我们能去个私密点的地方谈吗？”

“呃，好啊，当然。”随着巴里登上台阶开始往自己的实验室走，他示意丽莎跟上。走到长廊半路的时候她滑了过来勾起他的手臂，他衷心祈祷没有人会去查看这段监控录像。光是看到他带着一个漂亮女人到自己的实验室，别人就已经绝对会拿这个拼命取笑他；如果他们发现和他这么亲昵的人是金色滑翔者，他就得为保住自己的工作而战了。

“不错，我喜欢。”他们走进他的工作间时丽莎评价道，转了个圈环顾整个房间，“你这里真有弗兰肯斯坦实验室的味道。”

“是啊，唔，我太怪了，不适合在主实验室里工作。”这话其实有一半是真的。他和其他犯罪现场调查员合不来，太古怪，太浮躁。他们建议他搬到旧实验室里去的时候，他没有抗议。他喜欢这里的安静。趁丽莎还继续在房间里漫游，他走过去斜靠自己的桌子。“那么，是什么事？”

“是莱尼的事……”听到莱的名字巴里下意识吸了口气，就好像他在给自己打气壮胆迎接什么事情或者准备好挨打。丽莎在房间里绕圈，目光四处打转就是不落在巴里身上。“我思考了你那天说的话。我们不能做任何合乎法规的事情，因为我们当然没有尸体或者甚至是证据证明他死了，但是……我们去巡察了一些废弃的墓地，无赖帮和我。离中城不远的地方有些老旧鬼镇，我想莱尼会觉得那很有意思。我们找到了一个，叫做阿佛纳斯[1]。我们今晚全都会去那里。搞点什么仪式，可能说几句话。”她耸了耸肩说，“你也懂的，全干些莱尼肯定讨厌我们干的事情。米克也会去，他结束他之前一直在干的不知道什么事情回来了。我都懒得假装我明白那是怎么回事，尤其是他解释得不清不楚。”她用指尖在他桌子上来回划圈的时候目光故意牢牢往下盯，“如果你也能来，我会很高兴的。”

巴里没有勇气告诉她自己花了整整十六年才鼓起勇气去看母亲的墓。那太可悲了。他上周同样没有办法为父亲献词，但是他想他能够为莱做这件事，还有为了丽莎。他能够到那里然后献上他所能提供的全部支持，也许反过来也接受一些。只有无赖帮知道莱对他而言是什么人。

“如果你想来，麦卡洛克会带你过去。”

他点头。他没有办法逼自己保证他会到场。

“再见了，巴里。”她说道，揉乱他的头发。

随着她走开，巴里跌坐在椅子上，双手抚过自己的脸。

丽莎高跟鞋的叩响走到门口半路的时候止住了，紧接着一阵停顿。巴里抬起头正准备问她出了什么问题时她鞋跟一转大步走向他的桌子。

她低头向他微笑，接着从外套的某个隐藏口袋里掏出了什么然后放在他面前。

 **辛格警监** 。

他不知道她是什么时候走的；他正忙着哈哈大笑。

 

***

 

“好了哇，闪电侠？”

巴里想他永远也不可能彻底习惯看到苏格兰人眨眼间从镜子里冒出来，这太像是恐怖电影里的画面了。“嘿，麦卡洛克，是时候该走了？”

“是嘞，直接爬进来就行。”他说道，让出位置给巴里踏进身边的镜子，“他们全都已经到那边了。”

巴里最后看了莎拉替莱交给他的戒指一眼。自从她把戒指递给他，他就一直把戒指保存在床头柜的抽屉里，夜晚拿出来单纯用双手握紧作为与莱的联系。在那第一天之后他就再也没有戴过这枚戒指。它太显眼了。别人会问他为什么要戴它，他又是从哪里得到这枚戒指的，光是想到要回答这些问题他就如鲠在喉。

他一整个早上都带着它到处走，不确定自己到底该拿它怎么办。他心里有一部分想拿着戒指一起到墓地，近似于把莱最后的遗留物带到他的最终长眠之地代替真正的遗体。他心里的另一部分也持有同样的意见但是略去了最后的举动。他脑里还有第三把声音嘶声质问他到底想玩什么花样。他不是莱伤心欲绝的寡妇。他没有资格站在对方丧礼的主位上。巴里只认识了莱一年半。丽莎和米克几乎陪伴了莱一辈子。

然而他想要别人承认他。他想让知道他和莱对彼此而言是什么身份的人承认他的痛楚。在他生活的其他每一方面他都必须说谎，但是他不想在这些人面前隐藏。

天，他多希望哈特利还是原来的哈特利，他会理解的。

就在他正要踏入镜子的最后一分钟，他向后伸出手，抓起戒指然后放进口袋里。

穿过房间里的镜子后，他出来走进了墓地。他转身看到他们靠着老橡木树桩架起了一面全身镜。墓地没有他想象中的那么杂草丛生凌乱荒废。青草不像他父母埋葬的草坪那样有人打理，但顶多只长到小腿中间。墓碑看得出有些年头了，但大部分都还是完整的。

无赖帮站在有点远的地方，全都看着另一边的什么东西。随着巴里接近，他们窸窸窣窣转身为他让出一条道路通过。他讨厌肖娜看他的表情，讨厌她眼里的同情和指尖抚上他手时的轻柔碰触。马克熟悉的蔑视要好受得多。阿克塞尔似乎非常不自在，不知道该做什么或者该看什么。他还那么年轻，很可能从来没有埋葬过任何人。他和肖娜都穿得好像正准备出去夜游，只是稍微收敛一点。其他人都穿着惯例的黑色西服。

而在他们全部人身后是一整块竖立在地上的黑色石头。

他们准备了一块墓碑。

 **莱纳德·斯纳特** 。

只有他的名字，没有日期。他们不知道他死亡时的具体日期。听米克的解释，他死的地方甚至不在正常的时空连续体里。

他们全都聚集在墓碑周围，空出了通常灵棺和遗体应该摆放在墓穴上的位置。米克和丽莎站在主位，麦卡洛克催促他上前站到他们旁边。

丽莎拥抱他然后吻了吻他脸颊，在大家从便携冰箱里拿出啤酒互相传递的时候他笨拙地站在那里，眼睛无法离开面前的那块大理石板。

他隐约意识到有人把瓶子也塞进他手里。他仿佛是在水底：声音和感知非常遥远，漂出了现实。他感觉与自身相分离。无赖帮举起他们的酒瓶致意，而巴里漠然地看着。

他承受不了。

他做不到。

他做不到。

丽莎一定是注意到了他没有敬酒，于是伸出手缓缓靠近他。“巴里？”

冰冷、坚硬的石头然后上面是莱的名字。确凿。真实。

他摇了摇头，仿佛那样能改变些什么。

莱走了。他死了。这块在废弃采矿小镇里的冰冷石头是他存在过的唯一证明。

“巴里？”丽莎这次的语气更显担忧。

“不，不，不，不不不不。”

“嘿，到这来。”她向他伸出手，但是他甩开了她然后转身往外看向墓地的另一边，看向莱的坟墓以外的任何地方，“一切都会好的。”

“小鬼，冷静下来。”那是米克粗哑的声音。他没有试图碰巴里。

“不，我不能呆在这里。”巴里挣扎着想找到字句形容自己的感受，为何这是不对的，“这不是……我不……”

他泄气地咬紧牙齿。

“巴里……”

他应该自己奔跑过来，他不该走麦卡洛克的捷径。做这些事有一套方法而这并不是。缓慢的送行队伍，蜿蜒走向墓地：这才是他应该做的。他的呼吸加快。他感到头晕目眩。他感到自己困在了原地。

他全身躁动不安，闪电在他皮肤上游走。

“他这是怎么了？”

“巴里，看着我。”

“给他一点空间就行。”

“他是个超能人？”

他必须逃走。他感觉到闪电涌向他，感觉到它在指尖噼啪。

“麦卡洛克！看着他！”

他转身然后奔跑。

他不在乎最后那几个不知道他真实身份的无赖帮成员现在也得知了秘密。丽莎呼唤他的名字，天空开始乌云聚集，空气越变越沉重。他赶在马克能够尝试任何举动之前加速了。

他穿越爱荷华州边境的时候达到了两倍音速，接着问题只不过是找到滑入神速力的正确振动频率而已。神速力向他敞开仿佛他一头潜入了暖水。一股安全与正确的感觉涌入他的身体。他只需要找到那个夜晚，那个改变一切的夜晚。一切都是从那个夜晚开始出错的。

他曾经尝试过一次，当时另一个自己告诫他不要这么做。但是如果说巴里从那时起学到了什么，那就是他是个一事无成的废物而且不可得到信任。他第一次的时候听从了劝告而现在所有人都死了：他母亲和父亲，莱，罗尼，艾迪。全都是因为这些他从来没有要求过的愚蠢能力。如果他是正常人，这一切都不会发生。

他会阻止艾尔博德杀死他母亲。他会把对方关起来。

巴里会是个正常人。他身上不会背负任何人的死亡。

然后他会找到莱。不管他在哪里，巴里都会找到他。

他会夺回他失去的。他会纠正他成为闪电侠导致的所有错误。

他会创造一个更美好的世界。

 

 

[1]  阿佛纳斯，古罗马传说中的地狱入口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬请期待第三部《我不可或缺之物》。

**Author's Note:**

> PDF、Mobi、Epub电子书格式下载请点击： [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzVJ1SxFje35UExwMVpleHhkaGs) 或 [百度网盘](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1skMf30D) 。


End file.
